Wise King Vegeta
by Infinite Pen
Summary: AU, After his father's death, an 8 year old prince becomes king. His great wisdom plays a role in picking the perfect queen. Slightly different Vegeta & Bulma fic. A little Kakarrot Chi Chi also. Just keep reading after the 1st few chap. you'll like.
1. Chapter 1

Wise King Vegeta: Chapter 1  
  
Don't own dbz  
  
  
  
The king lay silently in his bed, waiting for death to take him. It had been a long, hard battle, but he had done it, he had beaten Freiza. He wasn't afraid of death, he was cursing it for taking so long. It wasn't because he wanted to die, it's just the pain, the excruciating pain. Not even the regeneration tank could do wonders, the infection had spread too fast. If only they would have gotten him there in time. It was no use worrying about what could have been done, what happened has happened and there was no going back. All he could think about was his son, his 8 year old son. Just a mere boy would soon be crowned King of Vegetasei. All he could do now was pray, pray that the boy would take into account all he had educated him, all the fundamentals of being a good king. "Nappa." He softly called to his best friend and general. They had known each other all their lives, they had fought side by side for years. "Yes my king, I am here." Nappa said knealing beside him. "Take care of my boy..guard him with your life..and love him as your own." The king said taking breaths in between. Those were his concluding words as death finally came and he had welcomed it with open arms.  
  
That same day, an 8 year old prince, was crowned King of all Vegetasei. There was no celebration, the young king had declared that the rest of the day would be to mourn. It would be a great burden on any other 8 year old, but for this young king it was opposite. He had kept everything under control. Shortly after he was crowned he spent hours praying for wisdom and courage, just two things that would make him the greatest king that Vegetasei has ever had.  
  
Ten years after the death of his father, his rule was already extended throughout the galaxy and his subjects included every sort of species that could be found. He had not taken them under his rule aggressively, it was purely his charisma, also he was the son of their hero. Of course, it would be plain stupidity if anyone had not agree with his treaties, being that he was the strongest in the universe. No one would dare question his authority, since he had reached the legendary goal of super saiyan.  
  
Behind him, stood armies of elite soldiers and not to mention his body guard/sparring partner Kakarrot. When the only person that came close to being his protector, Nappa, had passed, he had to find a replacement. This third-class soldier had proven himself worthy for such a position, in a tournament one year. He had beaten the kings best and being two years younger than the king himself, it was truly remarkable. Many had thought it was absurd to take a third-class warrior as his personal guard, but the king stuck with his instincts and kept him. Not long after, Kakarrot had also achieved the goal of super saiyan, that was said to be only reachable by royalty and had caused people to dismiss such thoughts.  
  
It was already 7months after he had turned eighteen, as the young king sat contently in his throne room. Before him stood the most beautiful and wealthiest of almost every kind of female, being that it was now required of him to have a mate chosen by his next birthday. They were all very beautiful, but something was wrong, none of them had appealed to him. That had caused him to ponder other things that were of more priority. "Uh, your majesty?" Artacha called. She was a very important adviser to the king. If she wasn't so aged, he would have chosen her as his queen.  
  
"Ah yes, where were we?" Vegeta asked, discharging his thoughts.  
  
"Uh, you were picking a mate, to rule beside you as queen." She said as a matter of factly. "Should I release this group?"  
  
"Yes, but first, I want one last look, just to make sure." He said, as he stood and took a step down, padding over to the females, tossing his cape behind him. They all stood before him nervously, plastering imitation smiles on their faces. He looked over each one of them one last time, recalling their names, where they were from, and most important, their personalities. He could very well sense their true desires, mostly greed and selfishness (I didn't call him wise for nothing). But there was one he didn't mind, lust. If it wasn't for their other desires, he could wavered that, but he saw that were too overwhelming and the very woman he would have chosen, could have betray him, bringing his downfall someday. He then walked away from them, only to sit upon his throne again. "Very well, you may lead them out." He said to Artacha.  
  
"Come along ladies." She said, as the disappointed females followed behind her.  
  
Right after they left, two the king's royal guards came through the doors with what seemed to be a slave in shackles. This certain slave had a very distinctive look, SHE was very beautiful and had immediately caught Vegeta's and everyone else's attention in the room.  
  
"State your business." Kakarrot said, he was standing beside the seated king.  
  
"Sorry to bother you, your highness, but we caught this slave stealing parts from your main transportation vessel." One of the guards said. Vegeta had looked from the guard back to the slave. She was absolutely gorgeous, those deep blue eyes and what. blue hair also, very unique indeed. Unlike those females that stood before him a few minutes ago, she had his interest.  
  
"I was not stealing you jerk!" The slave shouted, adding boldness to her list of characteristics, that Vegeta had marked in his head. "I was simply borrowing." She then plainly said. She was using the parts to build her own spaceship, so she can search for her mother. She and her father were separated from her when she was just seven years old. When Freiza had took her father and made him design a ray that would make him stronger, she had snuck on board to be with her daddy. When the ray had failed, he was killed and unknowingly left his little girl on board. She had done a very excellent job of keep herself hid, finding scraps of food that she could live on for months. After the tyrant was defeated all of workers/slaves were transported to Vegetasei that included a little earthling girl by the name of Bulma. There she was treated as a slave and worked cleaning up around the docks where the royal vehicles were kept. She had done this for the last ten years, along with plotting her escape........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So what do you guys thinks should I continue or what? Let me know by reviews or email. 


	2. chapter 2

Wise King Vegeta: Chapter 2  
  
Where I left off last time: After the tyrant was defeated all of workers/slaves were transported to Vegetasei that included a little earthling girl by the name of Bulma. There she was treated as a slave and worked cleaning up around the docks where the royal vehicles were kept. She had done this for the last ten years, along with plotting her escape........  
  
  
  
It took her a while but she had almost finished her ship, all she needed was a specific kind of fuel pump. After searching all of the vehicles in the bay, Bulma had pressed her luck and went for the King's main transportation vessel. As a result, she was caught red-handed.  
  
  
  
Just by looking at her, Vegeta could tell how old she was, which was about 17 or 18, from her weird coloring, he guessed she was an earthling, and by the rags she wore, he could tell she had been on Vegetasei for a while. ~Hmmm, an endangered species, how could I have not known that such a precious creature was living on my planet? Why wasn't I informed?~ Unfortunately, the only slaves he had came in contact with, were his own personal ones.  
  
  
  
"May I ask why were you er 'BORROWING' parts from my ship?" he asked. Although, he wasn't a bit concerned about the parts, he just wanted to hear her speak again, so that he could learn more about her.  
  
  
  
"And why should I tell you?" she rudely replied to his highness, causing everyone to gasp in shock. They could not believe this slave had talked in such a manner to their king and was still standing. His majesty just calmly stretched an arm out, pointed his index finger directly at Bulma, causing an energy ball to build at the tip of it. Bulma squinted in fear; she thought she was actually going to die.  
  
  
  
Keeping his eyes on her, Vegeta changed his aim over to one of the many marble statues that occupied his throne room. This particular statue was of an early saiyan elite preparing for an attack, posing in fighting stance. It was a very historical piece and was admired by all the palace visitors, until today. Vegeta had destroyed it with a single blast from his index finger, then pointed it back at Bulma. "Shall I ask again, WHY THE HELL WERE YOU STEALING FROM ME?!!!" he shouted to her, causing her shiver.  
  
  
  
"I, I, I er, I um." she was too frightened to get it out. Vegeta then smirked ~So she can be afraid~ he thought.  
  
  
  
"You do know what the penalty for stealing is, do you not? He then asked, sitting his arm back on one of the arms on his chair.  
  
  
  
"No, I don't." Bulma replied and she didn't want to know either.  
  
  
  
"Kakarrot!" Vegeta called, causing his right hand man to jump.  
  
  
  
"Uh, yes your majesty." He answered.  
  
"Tell this little thief what the penalty for stealing is!" Vegeta said, keeping his eyes on Bulma.  
  
  
  
"Uh, stealing, for a first time offender, is punishable by cutting off one of the hands of the guilty individual (party) and one year imprisonment." Bulma sorta sighed, thinking anything was better than death, being that she fit the first time offender category, but Kakarrot wasn't finished just yet. ".for a second time offender, the other hand is cut off and the individual is sentenced to another year of imprisonment." ~Why is he saying all of this, I already know what my punishment is~ Bulma thought. ".for a third time offender (which is stupid of someone to try and steal without any hands) AND ANYONE CAUGHT STEALING ANYTHING AT ALL FROM THE KING, IS SENTENCED TO. *gulp*.DEATH."  
  
  
  
"EEEEKKKK!" Bulma screamed.  
  
  
  
"DEATH!" Vegeta repeated. "Guards!" he then shouted.  
  
  
  
"Yes, your majesty!" they answered (the ones who had Bulma). Bulma had her eyes closed preparing for her punishment of death.  
  
"Release her!" Vegeta said, surprising everyone, including Bulma.  
  
"Huh?" the gaurds questioned.  
  
"Did I stutter?" he asked angrily.  
  
"No, your highness."  
  
"Then why are you still standing there, do as I commanded you!" The guards then quickly released Bulma and stood beside her. "Now, everyone, excluding Kakarrot and 'little miss sticky fingers,' GET OUT!" all the spectators and guards hurried out the throne room and closed the doors behind them. "Now." Vegeta said, stepping down from his throne, walking over to Bulma and stopping directly in front of her, close enough to smell her purity. "What is your name?" he asked her.  
  
"Bulma."  
  
"So I guessed right, you are an earthling, your name just clarified that." Bulma was impressed ~how could he have known that just by me telling him my name~ "You never told me why you stole from me." He then asked.  
  
"Oh, I was constructing my own ship and I needed a specific part." She replied.  
  
"And why were you constructing this ship?"  
  
"I was hoping to return to my home planet one day, uh, your majesty." She said, causing both Vegeta and Kakarrot to frown a little. ~why are they looking at me like that.~ she thought.  
  
  
  
"I hate to tell you this, but your planet was destroyed ten years ago." Vegeta sadly said, folding his arms and walking away from her. He felt badly that she had not known this. Bulma just felled to the floor crying, everything she had worked for was now useless. "It was destroyed by Frieza," he continued, as he stared out the window. "Who was then killed by my father right before he tried to destroy this planet." He turned and looked at her again. "That is one of the reasons why I spared you, only few earthlings survived the destruction and are now considered to be an endangered species. And you did not know this?" Bulma then picked her head up to talk. "No, I didn't..." she sniffled. "Ten years ago, I snuck on board Frieza's ship, so I could be with my father, but he was killed, and I hid. I guess that's when your, father defeated him, and everyone who worked on the ship was sent here and I followed them." she cried.  
  
"Well it's good thing you did, or you would have died along with everyone else." Kakarrot said, hoping she would feel better.  
  
"I know. It's just that I was hoping to reunite with my mother after all these years." She said standing up.  
  
"It's a slim chance she could have survived, you shouldn't give up on finding her." Kakarrot then said.  
  
"Where is this ship that you have constructed?" Vegeta asked, curious to see where she would have put the parts that she had stolen. It was amazing to him that a single person could construct a space craft without help.  
  
"It's in my pocket." She plainly said, causing Vegeta and Kakarrot both to fall out.  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, at the house of Arlic, a sayian commander who had known Vegeta's father before he was born, was going insane. His daughter, Arlica, was one of the disappointed females that the young king had dismissed earlier. She had went home and gave her father the bad news. "What was he thinking, rejecting MY daughter!" He yelled.  
  
"I don't know daddy, I was the most beautiful there, but he didn't even choose any of us." Arlica said. Yes she is very beautiful, for a saiyan female, but that was not the reason why he had not chosen her. He had sensed the hate that she had for anyone that was not saiyan, beings from planets. She had inherited it from her father and he could not a queen with such prejudice. "He'll see you again and this time I will be there with you." 


	3. Chapter 3

Wise King Vegeta  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Don't own DBZ.  
  
  
  
  
  
Shortly after they had recovered, Bulma had enlightened Vegeta and Kakarrot on the encapsulation method. She didn't disclose her ship that she was constructing, because they were indoors, but she did open a capsule and revealed to them where she kept her food and cot that she had had to sleep on. She did not have a place to stay, so she had lived off her capsules moving sleeping from place to place and going to work at the docking bay each morning. Vegeta had actually felt sympathy for her, young as she was, living the way she did. He then thought about how useful the encapsulation process would be.  
  
"Bulma, is it?" he said, not sure if he had pronounced it correctly.  
  
"Yes, your majesty, that's correct." Bulma answered. After they had talked for a while, she had grown fond of using the salutation.  
  
"Kakarrot's old man is head of my science and technology division, I'm sure he would find your knowledge of this unique process interesting. How would you like to starting working there as his assistant, instead of that petty docking bay job? You will receive free room and board here in my palace, under the circumstances that you will not 'STEAL' anything else." He said emphasizing on 'steal.'  
  
"Really, Oh thank you, your majesty. You won't regret it, I promise." Bulma rejoiced. ~Wow, this is wonderful! He really isn't a grouch after all. Who knows maybe I'll enjoy living here around him. He is kinda cute.~  
  
"I'm sure I won't." he said. He really didn't have to give her a room in the palace, that just gives him an excuse to observe her up close and personal. She was a puzzling little minx, it was unusual for him to have to search very hard for any trace of malevolence in a person. Well, besides the stealing incident, but he'd have to say it was for a good cause. "Kakarrot here will show you where you'll be staying for now, you will start work in the morning. So why don't you go clean up and relax a bit, and I'll send someone to bring you some pleasant attire." He said gesturing to Kakarrot.  
  
"Follow me." Kakarrot said, walking towards the exit. Bulma then gave one last look at Vegeta and follow him out, closing the doors behind. They walked for what seemed like hours through the palace halls. Kakarrot explained what and where everything was, giving a Bulma a brief lesson on saiyan history. They finally stopped at one of the many doors and Kakarrot proceeded to open it. "There you are." He said stepping to the side, while his hands lead the way.  
  
"Wow! It's beautiful!" Bulma exclaimed. The room was neatly decorated, in a approach similar to the Victorian Era. The king sized canopy bed was sporting a warm red comforter set, occupied by tons of pillows, the windows were also decorated with warm red drapes to match. She also had her own private bathroom and a huge walk-in closet. "Thank you, Kakarrot."  
  
"It was my pleasure, see you around." He said leaving Bulma to continue admiring her room. After a few minutes of exploring, she decided to take a bath. She then stepped into the bathroom, walking over to the huge tub. She then turned on the hot water and put a little of what seemed to be bubble bath in it (I hope it was). After shedding her dirty clothes she stepped into the hot water, jerking a little from the high temperature. After turning the water off, she then adjusted herself, and slowly slid into the water until it reached her neck. ~It feels so good to relax.~ she thought and closed her eyes.  
  
After washing herself thoroughly, Bulma let the water out and stepped out of the tub. Picking up a drying cloth that was provided for her, she patted her self dry, then taking a fresh drying cloth and wrapped it around her body. As she was walking out of the bathroom, she her a knock at the door. She went over to the door and opened it, carefully hiding behind it.  
  
"Hi, I am Shondra. I will be your personal servant throughout your stay here in the palace." A short female said, with long pallid hair and orange colored skin (sorta like Jeice). She had a cart with some clothes hanging upon it. Bulma motioned for her to come in and she closed the door.  
  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Bulma." She said putting a hand out, keeping the other to hold her towel in place.  
  
"This is your new wardrobe." Shondra said, walking over to the closet filling it with clothes. "Pick what ever you want to wear for the evening and I will escort you to dinner, as the king had requested me to." She then stepped away from the closet, allowing Bulma to access her clothes. She then picked out a dress that immediately caught her attention, when she had seen Shondra putting it away, along with the proper underwear and some shoes to match the dress. She then went into the bathroom to get dressed.  
  
  
  
When Kakarrot returned to the throne room Vegeta was talking with Commander Arlic, who also had his daughter Arlica with him. They were 'discussing' the little matter about why Arlica was not picked to be queen. Her father had made her change clothes, in order to make her look more desirable (in other words like a slut), but she still had not made an impression on the king. What her father does not know is that she has been sleeping around with all of his soldiers. Vegeta had known this already, adding it to reasons why he did not choose her. He had wanted someone pure, someone untouched, like himself. This was something precious to him and he wanted to share it with someone who could share with him the same, if not greater. He continued to think about this, until his stomach said otherwise.  
  
  
  
"I care not to talk about this right now." He said to Arlic "It is time for my meal and maybe we can discuss over dinner." He suggested, causing Arlica's brown eyes to light up. Just because he invited them to dinner, she had thought she was special. He was just thinking with his stomach at the time. He then started towards the palace dining room, followed by Arlic and his daughter, when he met Kakarrot and they all walked there together.  
  
Vegeta took his seat at the head of the long table that could fit 50 people. There was a empty seat to the right of him, assuming for the queen. Kakarrot sat in the first seat, on the right side of the table and Arlic was about to sit directly across from him followed by his daughter.  
  
"I would appreciate it if you left that seat vacant." Vegeta said.  
  
"Oh, of course, your majesty." Arlic said and proceeded to sit in the next seat, again followed by his daughter. ~I forgot about Lady Artacha.~ he thought to himself. But Artacha had arrived and she sat in the next chair beside Kakarrot.  
  
"My apologies for tardiness, your highness." She said as she sat down. Arlic then begin to wonder about the seat that the king asked him to leave vacant. ~Who could be more important than Arlica and myself.~  
  
"That's quite fine, since I have another guest that has not arrived yet." Vegeta replied to her.  
  
The servants began to place the food on the table, soon after everyone started to eat. Arlic then thought that this was a good time to talk about his daughter becoming queen. Not that it matter to him, the king listened to him. "So you see it would only be proper that the next queen should be a saiyan and there is not better candidate than Arlica."  
  
Vegeta frowned in his head, knowing how prejudice Arlic was and it was just like him to make a statement like that. However Artacha began to speak.  
  
"I totally disagree with you Commander." She said. "Not that Arlica wouldn't make a good queen..." Kakarrot began to cough. "Oh, um, excuse me." He said, when everyone turned and looked at him. "But I think that King Vegeta would be more respected by his subjects, since they are from all over the galaxy, if he picked a queen of a different race than his own." She finished.  
  
"I agree with Artacha." Kakarrot said, smirking a little.  
  
Just when Vegeta was about to speak again, he froze. "What's the matter, your highness? You look like you saw a ghost or something." Kakarrot said. Everyone then turned to see Bulma nervously standing in the door way. She was wearing a teal colored dress, that came above her knees. It had splits on both sides and long sleeves with snap cuffs, the neck line was low cut and hung off her shoulders (something I seen in one of my catalogs), along with black ankle strap pumps. Her shoulder length hair, she left down in the wavy wet look and her make up, compliments of Shondra, was very light, being that she was already very beautiful.  
  
"Who's that?" Arlica asked, very rudely. Vegeta was angered a little that, but then he started to speak.  
  
"Everyone, this is Bulma, she will be Bardock's new assistant in the science and technology department." Vegeta said, introducing her. "Why don't you come and have a seat." He said to bulma, placing his hand on the back of the vacant chair.  
  
"Thank you, your highness." She said walking over and sat down. She then began to help herself to the food that was on the table, hoping not to waste any being as nervous as she was. Everyone, especially Arlica, was watching her every move. When she began to eat, Vegeta started to speak again, bringing the attention back to him.  
  
"As I was about to say before Bulma joined us; I have exactly 5months left to pick my mate and I will use that time to think about it. When I decide I will announce it to you all, till then I much rather talk about something else." He said then started to eat again.  
  
"So." Artacha said. "I heard someone was caught stealing from your main transportation vessel today, your highness." She finished, causing Bulma to swallow hard.  
  
  
  
"Well I hope you got rid of the little thief." Arlic said. " I bet it was one of those ugly green looking aliens, just one less of them I'll have to tolerate."  
  
Bulma raised a brow and turned to look at him, Vegeta smiled at her. "As a matter of fact, commander, that little thief is sitting right beside you." He said, causing Arlic to drop his fork, as he turned to see Bulma.  
  
"Her!" Arlica shouted. "Why is a convict sitting amongst high class, when she should be dead, anyways?" she then asked, Bulma gritted her teeth when she heard this.  
  
"OBVIOUSLY, because 'I' spared her!" Vegeta yelled. "This is MY table and who ever I chose to sit at it with me is my choice and if you don't like it you can just excuse yourself."  
  
"I'm sorry, your highness." She said, leaning back in her seat.  
  
"You should be." He said. "Anyway, Bulma here is an earthling. Earthlings are considered to be endangered, I would have broken one of my on laws, if I would have had her killed." He finished and begin to eat again.  
  
Arlica and her father was quiet for the rest of dinner, as they listen to Bulma discuss the encapsulation process with Vegeta and the others. They were all amazed how clever she was. Arlic then noticed how Vegeta was clinging to every word that she said, how he looked into her eyes as she spoke. ~He's thinking about picking HER! I can't believe this!~ he thought. ~First she's caught stealing from him, then he takes under his wing, and then he thinking about taking her as his mate!~ Arlic was furious, he thought for sure his daughter would be the next queen, but she had blew it when she had questioned the king's intelligence (she already blew it way before then).  
  
"Excuse me, your majesty." He said, interrupting Vegeta and Bulma's intellectual conversation. "I'm going to have to say goodnight, I have to train early tomorrow morning." He lied.  
  
"Whatever." Vegeta replied. "Now as I was saying..." he then began talking with Bulma again, causing Arlic to clench a fist. His daughter was totally clueless, this angered him even more. "Come along Arlica." He said and they left.  
  
Kakarrot and Artacha left soon afterwards, leaving Vegeta and Bulma alone. Bulma grew nervous again, being left alone with the handsome king. "I guess I better turn in too, if I want to get an early start at my knew job." She said getting up from the table, disappointing Vegeta. "Well, I guess this is good night." She said anxiously, starting towards the exit.  
  
"Well I guess so. You do remember your way around, right?" he asked. She completely forgot about that.  
  
"You know, I sure don't." this made Vegeta smile.  
  
"How could someone as intelligent as you, forget your way back to your own room." He said, rising from the table.  
  
"I guess I didn't pay attention." She blushed, knowing he complemented her.  
  
"Very well, follow me then." He said walking in front of her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That's it for now people, please review. The next chapter will be out soon. 


	4. Chapter 4

WISE KING VEGETA  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
DONT OWN DBZ  
  
  
  
On the way back to his home, Commander Arlic was silent, he had not yet recovered from what he had witnessed this evening at the palace. While Arlica, his daughter rambled on about things she would like to change when she becomes queen. ~She really doesn't have a clue!~ He thought, as they headed on into the house, Arlica first.  
  
  
  
  
  
"And another thing, that Bulma person is going to have to move out! I won't have her drooling over my Vegeta!" She continued, until she heard the loud slam of the door behind her. It had shook the entire house, causing the some of the fixture from the ceiling to crumble to the foyer floor. Arlica then spun around to face her irate father. "Whatever is your problem, daddy?" She asked, innocently.  
  
  
  
  
  
Arlic then changed his statement to a rather scrawled one. He couldn't understand her, she had made a complete fool out of herself, embarrassing him in front of everyone. And not to mention, the king had not even thought of considering her as a feasible aspirant for the next queen. An azure- haired beauty, a rather intelligent one, had stolen all of his interest. He then grabbed his daughter by the wrist, dragging her into their living room and sat her down, while he stood above her.  
  
  
  
"What is wrong with you? You don't even have sense enough to know that the king does not want you!" He yelled.  
  
  
  
"What are you talking about, daddy?" she said, the tears started to form in her eyes, causing Arlic to lighten his tone a little.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What I'm trying to say is… he is more interested in that blue-haired alien." He then sat down beside her. "He does not know what he's missing with you, and now that I thought about it, I don't want you with someone that's always taking in those stray aliens. Who knows what they'll do someday." He said, trying to offer comfort to his puppy-eyed daughter.  
  
  
  
"But I want to be queen!" she pouted.  
  
  
  
"I know that. But we can't possibly force the king to marry you, now can we?" he said. ~now that's an idea.~ Alica thought. "I'll just find you a suitable saiyan-elite, in the meantime, lets forget about that alien-lover. Now you go get some rest." He finished, escorting her to her room, kissing her on her forehead. She then went into her room and shut the door behind her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Phew! Finally!" she sighed. At last she can stop acting like the spoiled little brat she was. For years, she had put on this act in front of her father, so that she could get her way. But it had not worked this time, he had failed her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Uncoiling her tail that was wrapped tightly around her waste, she pulled off her short black cocktail dress and then padded over to her dresser to pull out a nightgown. She slipped it on, to then sit at her vanity to brush her long black hair. "Get me 'a suitable saiyan-elite, eh, I don't want a saiyan-elite! I'm tired of saiyan-elites! What I want is a king! And what Arlica wants, Arlica gets!" she shouted, blasting out her mirror. Hearing the glass shatter, her father rushed to her aid.  
  
  
  
"Is everything okay in here? What happened?" he said bursting through her bedroom door.  
  
  
  
"Everything is fine, Daddy. My brush just accidentally flew out of my grasp and broke my mirror." She lied, walking to her bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, Okay then, good night." He said, closing the door. Arlica then pulled her covers back and got into her bed, resting her head on her pillow.  
  
  
  
  
  
I'll just have to see the king again tomorrow. And if he turns me down for a third time, because of that earthling girl, she'll pay dearly. She said, closing her eyes, dreaming of schemes to win over her king.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma had awakened the next morning to find that her breakfast was already waiting for her. Beside her bed was a serving cart full of breakfast foods; toast, fruits, eggs, sausage, juice, and something resembling cottage cheese, just enough to feed a single saiyan ( in other words, the cart was loaded). There was also a red exotic flower lying next to the food with a card beside it. Bulma then picked the card up to read it:  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Bulma,  
  
I hope you enjoy your breakfast. Your servant will show you to the science and technology department when you are ready. I'm looking forward to seeing you again at dinner tonight.  
  
Have a nice day,  
  
  
  
King Vegeta XVII  
  
  
  
  
  
When she finished reading, Shondra then entered the room. "Oh, I see you're awake and read the king's note, no doubt." She said walking over to Bulma. "He asked me to leave that for you, along with the flower."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh he did." She said, looking at the flower, remembering last night. After he had walked her to her room, he surprised her, giving her a small peck on her cheek and told her good night. Then he started off down the hall, with his arms crossed, fading into the shadows. She stood in her doorway, flushed for what seemed like five minutes, then closed her door. After showering, she then went to bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
She then blinked, coming back to the present. She started on her breakfast, eating just some fruit and cottage cheese (Like she's on some diet, hmph, I would love to have her figure). She then got up, and went to her closet. "There's a uniform in there for you to wear." Shondra called out, as she was cleaning up Bulma's scraps, then pulling the cart out of the room. Bulma pulled out her all white uniform, which had her name stitched over her right shirt pocket and V.S.T.D (Vegetasei Science and Technology Department, this was all written in the SL) over the other. She pulled off her night clothes and got ready for work. Shondra then re-entered the room.  
  
  
  
"Ready?" she asked.  
  
  
  
"Ready as I ever will be." Bulma said nervously, smiling a little. They then left for the V.S.T.D.  
  
  
  
  
  
He just couldn't get her off his mind, but he had to do something, she was breaking his concentration. It hasn't even been an hour and Kakarrot had already tired him out, which wasn't very usual. Most of the time he would have the upper hand in their sparring matches and Kakarrot too, had also noticed this his change of pace. "Your Majesty, is something wrong?" Kakarrot asked stopping their match.  
  
  
  
"No. What made you ask?" Vegeta replied.  
  
  
  
"It's just that you're not up to speed like you usually are and I was wondering if you were sick or something." Kakarrot said.  
  
  
  
"I'm not sick, the King of all Saiyans and the entire Universe does not get sick. I was just up late that's all."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, I see!" Kakarrot said, in a goofy manner. "Veggies got a girl friend! Veggies got a girl friend!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shut up, you fool!" Vegeta yelled. "It's not like that, not yet anyways." He said in barely enough for Kakarrot to hear.  
  
  
  
"What was that, your highness? So, you do like the little blue-haired hottie. Between you and me, tell the truth." Kakarrot said, joking.  
  
  
  
"Well."he said " A little. TELL ANYONE AND I'LL RIP YOUR TOUNGUE OUT, AND SHOW IT TO YOU, JUST BEFORE I KILL YOU! Understood."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jeez, You have my word, your highness, I will keep my mouth shut."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good."  
  
  
  
  
  
At that moment, Arlica came through the training room doors. She was wearing her training armor, as if she came to spar with the king. Determined to set things straight, she proceeded to walk towards the king and his right hand man. They both had sensed her presence near way before then, and prepared themselves when she walked through the door.  
  
  
  
"What are you doing in here? Who let you in?" Vegeta inquired.  
  
  
  
"I came to see If I could train with you, no hard feelings from last nigh and to see if I could do a little training with the strongest saiyan in the universe." She said, answering his first question. "And after a little persuasion, the guards at the front gate let me through."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Remind me to kill them later on." Vegeta whispered to Kakarrot.  
  
  
  
"Uh, is it okay if I have a word with you in private." She said, looking at Kakarrot.  
  
  
  
"Very well." He said giving Kakarrot an okay. Kakarrot then left, bringing a towel around his neck, closing the door behind him. "Make it quick." Vegeta said, turning his back to her.  
  
  
  
"I wanted to apologize for my outburst at dinner last night." She said, slowly walking towards him.  
  
  
  
"You already did that."  
  
  
  
  
  
"But that wasn't all, I was wondering if I could make it up to you, 'anything' you want."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you mean, 'anything'?" he asked, slightly raising a brow, as if he didn't know. Just to confirm his hypothesis.  
  
  
  
He then felt her hand petting his tail, that was swaying about carefree behind him. "Anything." she said seductively. His tail then snatched itself from her, and he turned around to face her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Get out." He said, nonchalantly.  
  
  
  
"Excuse me?" She asked, shocked that he had turned her down. No man has ever rejected her before.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I said, GET……" Vegeta was cutoff when Arlic came bursting through the doors. Vegeta was happy to see him, He was finally going to tell them how he felt about this whole ordeal.  
  
  
  
"Arlica, what are you doing in here!" her father shouted.  
  
  
  
"That's not the question!" Vegeta yelled. "THE QUESTION IS: WHY MUST YOU CONSTANTLY THROW YOUR LITTLE WHORE OF A DAUGHTER IN MY FACE 24/7?!!!"  
  
  
  
"Your highness, I…." Arlic begin, but he did not finish.  
  
  
  
"SILENCE! I WAS NOT FINISHED! I HAVE LISTENED TO YOUR RANTING, NOW IT'S MY TURN! I DON'T KNOW WHAT GAVE YOU THE IDEA IN THE FIRST PLACE, THAT I WOULD EVEN CONSIDER HAVING HER AS MY MATE, AFTER SHE HAS ALREADY SCREWED JUST ABOUT ALL YOUR OF SOLDIERS!...." Arlic gasped in shock and turned to look at his daughter who bowed her head in shame, he then turned to face the angered king again. "I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE HER FACE AGAIN IN THIS PALACE, AFTER TODAY! AND YOU, DO NOT SPEAK TO ME AGAIN UNLESS IT CONCERNS YOUR TROOPS! NOW GET OUT, BOTH OF YOU!" Vegeta finished. In disgrace, Arlic and his daughter left the training room, leaving Vegeta to go shower. When they got outside the door, Alic begin to yell at his daughter.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I have to go take care of some business right now! But when I get home tonight, you had better be there waiting! Do I make myself clear, young lady? He said. She nodded yes to him and he then left her standing alone. All she could think about is revenge. It was all that earth girl's fault. She then was about to leave the palace, until she had remember what the king had said. The words 'after today,' rang in her wicked little head. She then went touring down the halls of the palace, getting all it's worth.  
  
  
  
  
  
Coming to what look like a museum she stopped, to study the historical pieces that it contained. A particular piece had caught her eye, it was the formal crown that the queen of saiyans is supposed to wear on special occasions. It was a very extraordinary crown, containing the rarest of Vegetasei's precious jewels. ~If it wasn't for that, that Bulma person, brain washing my Vegeta, this would have been mine.~ she thought. Then it came to her, Bulma was originally brought to the palace to be judged for 'stealing.'Looking around for any palace gaurds, to find that the were none around, she then broke the glass that was surrounding the crown, and stole it from display. It was just to easy. She would frame the the little bitch, turn her in and then win Vegeta's heart. ~Now to plant this in her room.~ Arlica searched almost every room in the palace but she didn't know which one was Bulma's, She then heard some one coming, causing her to hide in the shadows.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a fairly easy day at the V.S.T.D. It had taken Bulma no time at all to synthesize the materials needed for the encapsulation process. Bardock was so impressed by her brilliance, that he let her have the rest of the day off. All she thought about was the King and what it would feel like to kiss him. That one simple peck on the cheek had made her curious, she had never felt this way before about any man. It was like her body was taking control of her thoughts. All those years she had become street smart and avoided being raped by other vicious males, it was terrible to witness such fiendish crimes. She put her thoughts to rest as she enter the hall that would lead her to her room. It was good to finally get to her room and take a long hot shower. When she came to her room door, she sensed she was being watched. After looking over both her shoulders, she then entered her room and shut the door behind her.  
  
  
  
Arlica then crept out of the shadows and then pressed her ear against Bulma's door. When she heard sound of Bulma's singing in the shower, she opened the door and went inside. She then placed the crown under Bulma's bed and tiptoed out of the room. Satisfied, she then went romping through the palace, to make use of her supposingly last day there. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
  
  
don't own dbz  
  
  
  
Bulma stepped out of the bathroom, with only a towel wrapped around her body. Padding over to her bed she felt a cold breeze. "That's funny." she said looking over to the door. "I don't remember leaving it open. Oh, well." She went over to close it, walking back over to her bed where she had her clothes laid out for the evening. She slid the red satin dress over her perfect curves, and then placed her hair up in a tight bun. Turning to the mirror behind her, she stood admiring herself. "I didn't know I could be this beautiful, almost as beautiful as my mommmm…."  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
"Mommy can I go please, pretty, pretty, please?" Five year-old Bulma asked her mom as she watched her get prettied up for a party. Her father had just made a remarkable discovery, in which some business partners of his held a party that evening, to celebrate.  
  
"Bulma honey, I told you, this party is for adults, not little children." Her mother said then putting her lipstick on. Bulma was fascinated by all her mother's make-up, the lipstick was her favorite.  
  
"Do I have to be an adult to be as pretty as you mommy?"  
  
"Why, no honey, you're very pretty right now." Her mother said with a hand on Bulma's cheek, then kissing her forehead.  
  
***END FLASHBACK***  
  
"Mom… if you're still alive, I'm going to find you." She said then sitting on her bed to ponder more precious memories.  
  
  
  
  
  
King Vegeta eyed the poor excuse for a guard. They have been getting lazy on him, he had never had anyone to steal from him or someone trespass on the palace grounds. "What do you mean it was stolen!" he asked him angrily. "Where were you when this took place?"  
  
"Your highness, I, I, I, was only gone only for a second." The guard answered nervously.  
  
"I'll ask again, where were you!"  
  
"I was in the latrine, I couldn't hold it." The guard answered; there was a snicker throughout the throne room.  
  
"I don't care if you pissed on yourself! No one leaves their post without being properly relieved! Now you will be relieved, PERMANTLY!"  
  
"Your Highness, my family, my children, I….."  
  
"You just better be lucky I thought about them and didn't have your sorry behind killed. LEAVE." The former guard rushed out of the throne room. "Kakarrot!"  
  
"Yes, your majesty." Kakarrot answered.  
  
"Organize a search party. According to the evidence, whoever did it could not have left already. Just to make sure, no one else leaves the palace." He said.  
  
"Yes, your majesty." Kakarrot then turned to the remaining guards. "Alright! You heard him, let's go!"  
  
"This just hasn't been my week." Vegeta said to himself. He then thought about Bulma and how she happened to come into the picture. "Well at least something or should I say someone good came out of this entire stealing situation." Thinking of how he had become soft by letting her live and then taking her in, he decided that this next thief would surely get the opposite. They would be an example for all to see, death by 'public' execution.  
  
  
  
"Guaco, search the guest halls and I'll search the recreation halls." A guard said to another. "And we'll meet back here." He said leaving.  
  
"Great, I always get stuck with the bigger job." Guaco said to himself walking through the guest rooms.  
  
"Hey, pssss!" A voice called to Guaco on his way out one room. He turned to find Arlica standing in the room.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" he asked her.  
  
"Let's not worry about that right now." She said seductively. "What we have to worry about, is finding that crown and whoever stole it now don't we?  
  
"Uh, Yessss, that is right." He said  
  
"If I were you, I would go check that little blue-haired earth girl's room, remember she does have reputation for stealing."  
  
"You're right! I'll go do that right now!" he said heading out for the next room, which was Bulma's.  
  
He busted into Bulma's room and startled her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Just who do you think you are coming in here like that!" Bulma said now standing.  
  
"I'm under orders, to check all rooms for a stolen crown and the person who might have stolen it." He said  
  
"Well go ahead, and check there's nothing in here." She said sitting back on her bed. Bulma watched impatiently while he checked almost every part of her room. Angering her as he rambled through her most personal possessions.  
  
"Well, nothing in here. I'm sorry if I disturbed you ma'am." He said, noticing the bed she was sitting on. "Wait a minute, do you mind if I check under there." He asked  
  
"Nope, go right ahead." She said, as he bent down to check.  
  
"Well what do we have here?" Guaco said coming from underneath the bed, the crown in one of his hands. "You're coming with me." He then said, grabbing Bulma by the arm.  
  
"Hey, I didn't ….."  
  
"Save it for the King." he said, dragging her down the hall.  
  
"This is going to be good." Arlica said, following behind quietly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well how'd you all like it, sorry I kept you waiting; next chapter should be out by the end of this week. Thank you for reading, please review. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
don't own dbz  
  
  
  
About a quarter of Vegetasei's population had crowded in front of the palace. In that short amount of time, Vegeta had already asked of them to come to witness the execution of offender. "May I have your attention please!" Kakarrot called. Vegeta was silently standing beside him on top of the stage that was set for the execution. "As you know already King Vegeta has asked you all to come here today to not just to hear another lecture but to actually see what happens when you defy his majesty's rules and regulations. As soon as the search party returns with the perpetrator we will begin."  
  
At that moment, Gauco came rushing over to them, dragging Bulma behind him. "Let me go you jerk!" She screamed. "I told you I didn't do any thing!"  
  
The Vegeta, Kakarrot, and the other spectators turned their heads in the direction of the screaming. Vegeta had a painful look on his face, he could not believe that she would steal from him again. He thought he had her all figured out, she had seemed so innocent to him. She had stolen a part from one of his ships, but it was solely for a good purpose. To steal the crown was surely an act of greed, not one of her qualities. There was certainly an explanation for this.  
  
"What is the meaning of this!" Vegeta said demandingly, causing a murmur in the crowd. He kept his eyes on Bulma, and hers on him.  
  
"Uh, Your Highness, this uh, this is the person who had the crown in possession." Guaco said.  
  
"Are you sure!" Vegeta said now angered, he knew for a fact that he couldn't have done it.  
  
"Yes, your majesty." Guaco answered. Vegeta's angered expression was now unreadable. He knew his on law forbids him to interfere with once a person is accused for the second time for the same thing.  
  
"Alright." He said unsurely. "Get ready to carry out the sentence." He said to Kakarrot, then turning his back.  
  
"Oh, um, Bulma." Kakarrot said unsure of her name. "What is your second name?" He whispered to the whimpering girl. How could he ask her something like that in a time like this.  
  
"Briefs." She said crying.  
  
"Bulma Briefs, You are charged with grand theft for the second time. How do you plea?" Kakarrot said, for some reason causing Vegeta to do an about face.  
  
'Of course.' He thought to himself, if Bulma pleads not guilty, she has the right to a fair trial. He could not be the judge though, as it states he could not. But not it said anything about him participating as her legal represenative.  
  
  
  
"NOT, GUILTY!" she said.  
  
  
  
"By pleading not guilty, you have the right to a fair trial with Lady Artocha residing as judge, since the law forbids the king to do so. The prosecutor can be anyone amongst the audience, who volunteers. You also have the right to a legal adviser, anyone of your choosing." Kakarrot said to her."  
  
Arlica was already standing in the crowd enjoying the show. To make sure Bulma goes down she would volunteer for the prosecutor position.  
  
"I volunteer for the prosecutor position." She said the levitating up to the front. Everyone turned to look at her.  
  
"Very well" Kakarrot then said. "Do you have some one in mind to serve as your legal representative?" He then asked Bulma.  
  
"I, I don't know anyone." She said holding her head down.  
  
"I will represent her." Vegeta said, everyone was astonished, especially Arlica. Bulma quickly picked her head up and looked at her savior.  
  
"Very well then, the trial will begin in one week till then, you are not allowed to leave the planet. Do you understand?"  
  
  
  
"Yes." Bulma replied.  
  
"I will see you all in a week, good-bye!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry this is all I could do, I have to help my mom do some spring cleaning around the house. R/R 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Wise King Vegeta  
  
Don't own DBZ  
  
  
  
  
  
The entire crowd was gone, including Arlica. She left finally, after she had recovered from shock. She could not believe what had taken place. It would have been so easy to take Bulma down, but he had to represent her. That proved to her only one thing: "he's got it bad!" It did not matter to her though. No matter how smart his majesty was he was not going to get her out of this one. Of course, she knew Bulma did not take the crown, but no one else did. How was he going to prove she didn't take it, it was in her possession. "Oh well." She sighed to herself. In one week, she would finally see the end of that blue haired pest. Arlica had started on her way home, she had other things to worry about right now. One of them was her father, how she was going to butter him up when he got home.  
  
  
  
Only five people were left standing out in front of the palace. King Vegeta, Kakarrot, Lady Artocha, Bulma, and the guard Guaco, who had an unnecessary hold on Bulma.  
  
Vegeta had seen this, and was angered at how this intimidating guard, was handling such a delicate creature.  
  
"Release her!" He commanded, causing everyone to turn to him. He was the first to say something after a ten-minute pause.  
  
"But your highness, she's….." Guaco was trying to tell him that he could release her unless she was in custody of a responsible person. She was to have someone with her to guard her and see to it that she does not steal anything else.  
  
"I said release her, I already know what you are trying to say. She will be in my custody, thank you."  
  
"Yes your highness." Guaco said as he let her go.  
  
"You may go now." He said dismissing the guard.  
  
Since he had volunteered to represent her in court, it would be best for her to stick with him until then.  
  
This would also give him a chance to get his case together; spending some time with her would help him a lot.  
  
"Well some day this has been!" Kakarrot said.  
  
"I agree." Lady Artocha commented. "I think I need to go on a little vacation while I can. I have a tough case ahead of me. With your permission of course, your majesty."  
  
"That's fine by me, do as you please for a week. Besides, I have been meaning to give you some time off anyway, noticing how you were starting to slack off." Vegeta said to her.  
  
"Um, thank you, my king. I'll be going now." She said and leaving the three.  
  
"I don't know about you two, but I could use a little something to eat." Kakarrot said, breaking the silence once more. Noticing that Vegeta had his eyes set on Bulma, Kakarrot figured he should leave also.  
  
"I guess I'll go now, um, bye!" He said backing away, then finally leaving.  
  
Concentrating on the ground that her feet were standing on, Bulma never looked up. She wanted to say something, but she was too afraid of what he would think of her. Would he believe her? He had to, why else would he represent her? Was it because he felt sorry for her? These questions were just eating her up inside, no longer able to keep them to herself, she started to say something.  
  
"I swear… I didn't do it!..." She blurted out, running up to him. He was not shocked at all at her actions, it was as if he was expecting her to do that.  
  
"I know." He said calmly. A little too calm, in fact Bulma kept going as if she did not hear him.  
  
"… Honestly, I don't know how it got in my room. You probably think I lied to you and betray you…..WHAT?"  
  
"I said, I know."  
  
"But how did you…"  
  
"Let's not worry about that right now. What I want to know is who did take it, which will be all too easy to find out." Vegeta said looking back to the palace.  
  
"Am I going to lose my job? I can't go any where for another week." Bulma questioned.  
  
"No, I'm the one who hired you, and any way, if I was to fire you, I couldn't do it until you were proven guilty. Which is not going to happen. "  
  
"How could you be so sure?" Bulma asked innocently, causing Vegeta to smirk a little. No female has ever questioned his intelligence before, so this was funny to him.  
  
"Just leave everything to me. For now, let's go inside, you look like you could use a bite to eat. Let's just hope Kakarrot left something for us." With that, the couple headed off to the palace.  
  
  
  
  
  
The week had gone by quicker than what Bulma was looking forward to. It was a wonderful week, even though everything she did, someone was watching her. What made it so great was that most of the time he was watching her. When he couldn't keep an eye on her, he had assigned different people to do so. They were too busy looking down on her as a criminal, that they didn't see the real her. But then he came back. He treated her like a normal person. She didn't mind him watching her, staying close to her, keeping her company. They played games together, they ate together, talked together, walked together, they did almost everything together. In that one week they had grown so close, it's a shame it had to come to an end.  
  
  
  
Bulma stood nervously beside her legal representative and across from them stood a very content Arlica. In front of them sat, the acting judge, beside her twelve jurors, none of them was saiyan. The audience included Kakarrot, Arlic, and other citizens that were interested in knowing the fate of that blue-haired female from earth.  
  
"Bulma Briefs." Lady Artocha began to speak. "Before we begin, would you like to change your plead of not guilty to guilty?"  
  
"No your honor, I would not." Bulma replied, looking over to Vegeta. She had put her faith in him, trusting him to get her out of this. He stood there confidently, as if he all ready had won the case. 'Look at him.' She thought. 'How can he be so sure of himself?' All the times he had left her during the week, he had told her it was to gather information for the case. She always asked him could she tag along, but he would always tell her she could not. He never once came back with any kind of evidence he might have found out, at least that's what she thought.  
  
  
  
"Very well then, prosecutor, you may begin." She finished. Every one took his or her seats, everyone except Arlica.  
  
"Thank you, I call my first witness: Lieutenant third-class Rutoe." The saiyan came up to the witness stand and sat down.  
  
"Do you swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth." The bailiff asked him.  
  
"I do." He said.  
  
"Lieutenant, how long have you been a guard at the docking bay?" Arlica asked. He worked at the dock where Bulma had once lived and worked. Throughout the years, he came to know her by seeing her around, but they never became friends. She never really made any friends at all.  
  
"For about five years now." He answered  
  
"And in these five years, have you ever noticed the defendant around?" She said, pointing to Bulma.  
  
"Yes, I have, in fact I have noticed her around all the time."  
  
"And what was she doing when you saw her around?"  
  
"Well, most of the time she would be wondering around, looking in trash cans…"  
  
"Looking in trash cans?" Arlica interrupted.  
  
"Well, yeah, but not for food or anything ."  
  
"Is it true that you turned the defendant in for stealing ?"  
  
"Yes, that is true."  
  
"No more questions, your honor." Arlica said then sat down.  
  
"Your witness." Lady Artocha called to Vegeta. He stood up and calmly placed his hands on the table in front of him.  
  
"Lieutenant." He called.  
  
"Yes my king." Rutoe answered attentively.  
  
"First of all, pretend that I'm not the king for right now." Vegeta said, he didn't want the guard to be intimidated by his title.  
  
"Of course." He answered.  
  
"Very well then, let's get on with it." Vegeta said, walking over to him. "You never finished telling us what you would see this young lady doing when saw her everyday." Arlica had made her look like a no good thief to the jury, but he was going to neutralize their thoughts.  
  
"Ah, yes. Uh, she would be looking in trash cans for what seemed to be scrap metal and other junk people might have thrown away."  
  
"Did you see what she did with those things?"  
  
"Uh, yes, it was very amazing. She had made many little gadgets and machines that helped others and herself out with their work." Rutoe said, smiling at Bulma. "If you ask me, she's very intelligent."  
  
"Have you ever seen her soliciting in any kind of way?" Vegeta went on with his questioning.  
  
"No."  
  
"Lieutenant, did you want to turn her in for stealing?"  
  
"Well, no."  
  
"Explain. Why didn't you."  
  
"It was her eyes, it seemed as if they were telling me she was innocent. I wondered why would she would actually steal, it had to be for something good. If I had not caught her red handed, I wouldn't have turned her in."  
  
"That will be all, thank you.  
  
That was it for the first witness, but Arlica had many more to come. Her next three witnesses were some what questioned in the same manner. She had just put them on the stand to make Bulma look like a terrible person. But Vegeta used those same people to make her look as innocent as a baby. Arlica began to grow frustrated, everything she threw at him he would throw it right back her. She had had enough of playing around. He was going to be her last witness, but she needed to call him now.  
  
"Your honor I call Trooper Guaco to the stand."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SORRY I TOOK SO LONG. I'VE BEEN GROUNDED FROM THE COMPUTER (NOT GOING TO GO INTO THAT) , BUT NOW I'M ONLY ON ONCE A WEEK (WHICH SUCKS). I'LL TRY TO HAVE THE REST NEXT WEEKEND, OKAY PEOPLE. R/R THANKYOU 


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own Dbz.

Wise King Vegeta

Chapter 8

Trooper Guaco flinched at the sound of his name. He was not prepared to go to the stand as of yet. He thought very well that Arlica had other witnesses to question. He walked nervously to the stand and took a seat after the swearing routine.

"Trooper Guaco." She said seductively walking to lean against the rail of the jurors' box.

"Ya Yes?" he answered stuttering.

"Do you know why you are here today?" Arlica asked.

It should have been an easy question for him but it wasn't Guaco was just too imprudent.

"Because, um, because, I…" He sputtered out and was interrupted by an irritated Arlica. "Let's just move on. Ladies and Gentlemen of the Court, I give you exhibit "A." she said gesturing to the bailiff, who then brought out the ceremonial Crown of the Queen of Vegetasei. All the spectators of the court were in awe as the precious piece was removed from the protection bag that covered it. Bulma was petrified by the beauty of the crown like the other onlookers of the court. This was the first time that she actually had a good look at it. And she had to say it was breath taking. Vegeta turned to see his client's face. The twinkling in her eyes told him that this was the first time that she actually set eyes upon it. This also was a contribution to his defense case that he had set up.

"Do you know what this is?" Arlica asked holding the crown up so that Guaco could see it.

"Uh yeah." He answered.

Arlica smirked and continued with her prosecution. "Well," she said. "What is it?"

"That's easy he replied it's a crown…um yeah.. the Crown that is supposed to be worn by the Queen, but we don't have one at the moment." He said, looking over at the king. Vegeta just shot him an evil glare.

Arlica smirked at the that comment "Not yet" she thought. "So, when was the last time you saw this… 'thing of beauty'?" She continued.

"Well uh, let's see…" Guaco began, raising his head slightly to stare at the ceiling in deep thought. Every one was growing agitated at his boneheadedness. "It was…uh… oh yeah when I found it the other week. It was in one of the guest rooms underneath the bed. Yeah, that's it." It took him long enough to get it out.

"Well um… was this guest room being occupied at the time?" Arlica asked after releasing an impatient sigh.

"Yes." He answered.

"Great!" Arlica thought. She was finally getting some where with this imbecile. "Is the occupant of the room here today?"

"Yes," Guaco pointed. "She is sitting right there next to the king."

"Ahhh! Finally." Arlica said with relief. "So are you telling me that this weird-colored, stray animal is the perpetrator?"

"Hey!" Bulma called out with Vegeta holding her back.

"Objection." He calmly stated. "Prosecutor has no reason for the absurd and childish name calling."

"Sustained." Lady Artacha called.

"Very Well." Arlica motioned "Anyway, was she occupying that room that day?" she said turning back to Guaco.

"Um yeah." He stated, making Arlica smack her own forehead.

"Okay, that will be all Trooper. Your witness." Arlica gestured to Vegeta with an evil smirk.

It was Vegeta's turn to have the pleasure of interrogating this fool. He had impatiently sat through that previous session wondering who gave this fool the position he held in the palace, and why wasn't he informed. But his form of interrogation would not be a slow process. In fact, he didn't want to waste his time at the moment. "Trooper." He calmly said .

"Uh yes" Guaco answered

"Who hired you?" Vegeta asked still sitting in his chair. Everyone including Arlica had a puzzled look on their faces. Why was that important to know there was no relevance to that question. But Arlica did not object because she saw that it would not harm anything.

"Um… commander uh… Broli." He answered

"It figures." Vegeta said tapping his fingers. "Only an even greater fool would hire this fool. I'll have to tell Kakarrot to remind me to get rid of those two after the trial." He thought. "No further questions." He then stated calmly and leaned back in his chair.

Bulma was in shock. "What is he doing?" She asked herself. "But doesn't he play a critical part in whether I live or die." Her thoughts were interrupted by a "But…" which came from a very calm Vegeta.

"…I reserve the right to cal this witness again." He finished.

"Very well." Lady Artacha said, as Bulma was sighing in relief "I should have know he wouldn't be done with him yet." She thought.

"Does the prosecution have any other witnesses?" Lady Artacha asked.

"No your honor, I do not." Arlica answered. Guaco was her key and final witness. He had said enough for Bulma to be proven guilty. The crown "was" in her possession and every one knows that possession is nine-tenths of the law.

"Very well." Artacha began again. "The defense will pick the case promptly tomorrow morning. Court is adjourned." She pronounced tapping the mallet once.

Everyone slowly exited the court room to leave the palace. Bulma was also exiting closely following her legal representative. She then felt a force go by her that knocked her in the arms of Kakarrot before she fell. They looked up to see Arlica staring at her. Arlica's expression quickly turned into a frown as Vegeta flashed in front of her. "Leave." He calmly said. "You have no further business here. REMEMBER!" he stressed, twitching his right eye. She left without a single word. Vegeta then offered his hand to Bulma. She accepted it, relieving Kakarrot. They then proceeded out of the court room. As they were walking, Vegeta had a disturbed look on his face. He was recalling the events that had taken place earlier in the court room. "So," he thought. "Guaco is too dumb to actually think to search Bulma's room on his own. Someone must have.." His line of thought was interrupted by Bulma, for she needed to inquire of something on that same line of thought. "King Vegeta?" she asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"Why did you dismiss that witness after one irrelevant question, at that?" She had wanted to ask him this earlier but kept it to herself. He seemed so sure of himself back there.

"I have my reasons." He said. "Besides, I'm not done with my interrogation of him anyway. Which reminds me…Kakarrot!" he shouted, which startled Kakarrot out of his mind wandering.

"Yes your grace." He answered.

"Remind me to remove Guaco and Broli of their current duties in the palace after this trial is done and over with." Vegeta commented.

"Yes your highness," Kakarrot replied. "I'll make a note of it."

"In the mean while…" Vegeta started again "escort Bulma here for the rest of the day. I have other matters to attend to."

Bulma was confused. "What matters does he have to attend to? I hope it has something to do with the trial." She thought.

Vegeta noticed her confusion, glancing at her out the corner of his eye. "Hmph…You will come to know of my dealings in time." He told her. "I must go now, but I promise everything will be in order in the morning." He finished, walking off in another direction leaving Bulma to converse with Kakarrot.

"The king is the smartest person I know. So don't worry. I'm sure he's got something up his sleeve." Said Kakarrot.

"I'm sure." Bulma nodded. She was sure the king would not just leave her hanging when they have come this far.

"Come on. Let's go get something to eat." Kakarrot said. He couldn't ignore his stomach's cry for food, for they have been in a court room for over half a day without such.

Meanwhile, Vegeta was making sure of his assumptions. He could not accuse someone of doing something without any real proof.

"Are you sure?" Vegeta asked, talking to one of his security guards that were posted outside the palace walls. "Yes your majesty, she never left." He was referring to Arlica. Vegeta remembered the hatred she had towards Bulma in the court room earlier and came up with the possibility that she had framed the blue-haired beauty. All the evidence pointed to that, but he had to get enough proof to have a case against Arlica. He now came to his conclusion.

"Thank you, return to your duties." Vegeta commanded the guard. So he was right! She would do something that stupid. "Hmph" he grunted. "I'll deal with her soon enough." He then went back into the palace.

It was already late in the day by the time Vegeta had finished his investigation. Kakarrot and Bulma were already headed to the Royal Dinning Hall for dinner, even though they had a late lunch earlier in the afternoon. Bulma wasn't too much hungry, but she had to go where ever her escort took her. And knowing Kakarrot, she could forget about going to her room early. She was rather glad, though, when she saw who was also coming in that direction.

Kakarrot greeted Vegeta by bowing and gesturing for him to enter the hall first. Vegeta went and took his seat followed by Kakarrot and Bulma. Kakarrot sat in his usual seat and Bulma sat next to him. The servants had already the food prepared and set on the table because they are aware of the king's feeding schedule. It was quiet at first, excluding the unpleasant sounds that were coming from Kakarrot as he scarfed food down. Vegeta ate as Kakarrot minus all the noise. He then paused when he noticed that Bulma was only picking at a small garden salad.

"What's wrong?" He asked her. The both of them were overlooking Kakarrot's disgusting habit.

"Oh nothing really." She stated.

Vegeta knew that this was a lie. "You know…" he said smiling at her. "You really shouldn't lie to the king. You wouldn't want that to be counted against you."

"Oh." Bulma gulped. She had not really thought that it was that serious.

"Relax." He said "I won't prosecute you for it." This made her somewhat cool. "So, what's eating you so that you have not even taken as much as one bite of your dinner?" Vegeta asked.

"Well," she started. "I want to know what you found out. I mean, don't you have to inform me of what's going on with my case? That is your job isn't it?" Now that she had gotten that question off her back, she was relaxed enough to begin eating again.

"No." Vegeta simply stated.

Bulma began to choke on the small cherry tomato she had just popped into her mouth. Kakarrot immediately stopped eating and slightly tapped Bulma in the middle of her chest and the small tomato shot out of her mouth and flew across the dining hall. Kakarrot then returned to shoving food down his throat as if nothing happened.

Vegeta let out a small laugh. "I am merely supposed to prove your innocence. It's my choice whether I want to inform you on my findings or not."

"Oh." She said coughing and pushing her plate to the side.

"But I will tell you this…" Vegeta started again. "You shouldn't worry so much. You know what you did not do." He then picked up a napkin and dabbed the corners of his mouth then placed it on one of the many plates in front of him. Kakarrot was still hauling food down at a steady pace. "You know, Bulma, if you are ready to turn in, I can escort you." He could tell that those big beautiful blue eyes were growing tired. "It seems that Kakarrot is too caught up at the moment." He said looking over to Kakarrot.

"Alright, but who's going to guard my door tonight?" Bulma asked yawning. "Could you tell them to keep it down this time?"

Vegeta smiled at her. She looked even more gorgeous when she's tired. "You don't have to worry about that tonight." He laughed.

"Why?" Bulma asked.

"Because I'm having your room checked out right now. You can sleep in my quarters tonight." He said getting up from the table motioning for her to follow him. So she did leaving Kakarrot to confiscate the leftovers for himself.

As they walked down the hall, Bulma gazed at Vegeta skeptically. "I know what you're thinking." He said.

"Oh?" she replied. "What?"

"We will be in within the same vicinity, no doubt, but not the same bed. As if I would suggest such a thing." He said smirking.

"I trust you," she said. "Just as I trust you with my life."

They then came up to something that resembled elevator doors. Vegeta pressed a button, and the doors opened. He then led Bulma inside and the doors closed. He then pressed another button which caused Bulma's stomach to turn because they rapidly shot up to the top level of the palace. The doors then opened and Vegeta gently took Bulma by the hand and led her into his quarters, which seemed to take up over half the top level of the palace. First they walked through what was just a lounging area to a long wall which had double doors on both ends and a large portrait of the last King and Queen of Vegetasei, Vegeta's parents. Bulma paused a moment to take a look at the fine piece of art. Vegeta looked up to see what caught her eye. "Oh." He said "Those people are my parents. When I choose a Queen…" he paused. "There will be a portrait done that will replace that one."

"What will happen to that one?" Bulma asked.

"It will be placed in the gallery along with the rest of the family portraits." He said.

"That should be an interesting place to see. I would like to go there sometime." Bulma stated.

"Well after this trial is done and over with, I can take you there." He implied.

"It's a date." Bulma said smiling.

"But right now let's get some rest, shall we?" He then brought her to the double doors on the right "This would be my Queen's living arrangements. But since I don't presently have one, I think it is only fitting that you should have the pleasure of staying here tonight."

Bulma was flattered. She never thought she would be staying in a room fit for a Queen, and the king was implying that she is worthy to have such an honor.

They stepped into the room and walked over to the sleeping area. "This is the bed, and there…" Vegeta said pointing to more doubled doors. "is the bathroom."

Bulma walked over and peeked through the doors "Lovely." She commented.

"I'll have someone bring you some things from your room. Till then, if you need anything else, I'll be through here." He said going through another set of doors. "Good night." He finished closing the doors behind him. Obviously, if the king and queen had separate quarters they had to have a shortcut to get to each other on 'those' nights; however was the prince conceived?

Bulma threw herself on the enormous bed and looked up at the ceiling. Even if it was only for one night, she would cherish her time spent in this room made for a queen.

After calling for someone to bring Bulma's personal items, Vegeta then proceeded to have a little personal time for himself. He walked into his bathroom and started the water in his huge tub, large enough for 10 people. He then rid himself of his clothing and climbed in the tub. This was so soothing. He had not done this in a while, and he thought he would have to do this more often. He even thought it would be even better to share the comfort with someone else. What brought this thought to his mind? Was it the fact that he was constantly being reminded that he had not yet had a candidate chosen for the next queen.

This next Queen of Vegetasei must be young, strong, pure, beautiful, intelligent, caring, charming, innocent, and most important of all, because of the many different species, have a genetic makeup compatible to his own in order to produce an heir to the throne. Those were the qualities that he could not find in one female. Of course, they possessed some of the qualities, but he wanted his queen to have all, not some. Was he being to picky?

Everyone is anticipating the induction of a new queen, but he hadn't even come close to considering anyone. Well at least that's what they think. He thought long and hard, and then it hit him! There was some one who showed all these qualities, and she was lying in the next room. Did he just think that? Vegeta sat up in the tub. He even surprised himself. "Yes." He said agreeing with his thought. He would announce it as soon as she is acquitted. He then lied back and shut his eyes.

A/N: Finally returning to this story after some few years, but don't flame. Let's just say it had something to do with being able to pick what sites that I was allowed to view on the computer.


	9. Chapter 9

Wise King Vegeta

Chapter 9

Don't Own DBZ.

Bulma had awakened the next morning only to remember where she had gone to bed last night. The room was brightened by the rays that were being emitted through the large rectangular windows and the glass doors that led out to the balcony. The warm light caused Bulma to squint and rub her eyes as she sat up in the bed. She then opened her eyes slowly to notice the beautiful flowers that were set on the small table near the door and a cart with some of her personal items and clothes placed upon it. She slowly scooted out of the bed and walked over to the cart. She reached for the flowers and snatched out a card that was tucked between the many blossoms. The inscription was written in a handwriting that was somewhat familiar and read:

_Dearest Bulma:_

_Here are some of your things as I promised. After you take care of your personal matters, meet me in the lounge area for breakfast. Judging by the fatigue you showed last night, I am sure you will not be up before I return from my training. If I am wrong, however, Kakarrot should be in the lounge waiting. You have my permission to scold him if he touches any of the rations._

_Vegteta XVII _

Bulma grinned at the message. "So now I'm 'Dearest Bulma' now and there's no way anyone can stop Kakarrot from eating." She thought. She then took some things from the cart and headed for the bathroom.

After a quick but refreshing shower, Bulma dried herself and went into the dressing area. She then donned the clothes she chose earlier from the cart, quickly combed and pinned her hair up, and put on a light touch of make up. Hoping she could beat Vegeta back, she rushed towards the doors that led out to the lounge. She stopped suddenly when she heard someone talking. It was Vegeta. "Shoot!" she whispered. "He's back already!" She then lightly pressed her ear to one of the doors to listen.

"That's excellent." Vegeta said to Kakarrot, standing in the doorway of his sleeping area. He had just finished showering himself and was fully dressed except for one boot. Hopping to one of the chairs in the lounge, he sat down and slipped on the boot.

"Yeah, my father also said something about some codes." Kakarrot started, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh?" Vegeta replied, standing to fix his pants a little. "What did he say?"

"He said that you are right about the two; they are compatible. There were some slight differences, but nothing to worry about it." Kakarrot answered.

"That's good, very good!" Vegeta happily exclaimed. So he was right saiyans and humans have similar genetic codes, meaning that there would not be a problem producing an heir with his chosen queen.

Bulma was still eavesdropping at the door. "What are they talking about?" she wondered. She then heard a knock at the main doors to the lounge.

"Yes." Vegeta answered, walking up to the doors.

"Your majesty, you requested room service?" said a muffled voice.

"Ah, yes. Come in." Vegeta replied, opening the doors. "Just set it over there."

"Yes your highness." The servant said, then set food on the lounge dinning table and exited. The smell of the freshly prepared food lured Kakarrot to the table.

"Don't even think about it." Vegeta chuckled, breaking Kakarrot out of his trance. "Besides, haven't you already eaten twice this morning? Now shoo!" He then grabbed Kakarrot and showed him to the door.

"Okay. Okay. I'm going." Kakarrot retreated. "See you at court in another hour and a half or so."

"Yes, till then." Vegeta said, closing the doors behind Kakarrot. He then turned to see Bulma walking out of the Queen's Chambers. "She really does belong." He thought.

"Good morning." She said joyfully, walking over to the table. "Something smells wonderful."

"I'm glad you think so." Vegeta said walking towards her.

"May I?" she asked pointing to the muffins.

Vegeta looked fairly confused. As if she had to ask. "Sure." He said. "Help yourself."

Bulma then grabbed one and took a small bite, just to taste it. "Mmmm, this is so good."

Noticing that Bulma was still standing, Vegeta walked over and pulled a chair out for her. "Here, have a seat." He said patting the cushion.

"Oh. Thank you." She said, sitting down.

He flapped a napkin out in placed it across her lap. Bulma was amazed. "Why is he acting so… so happy? Does it have something to do with what he was talking about with Kakarrot or the trial?" She thought to herself, forgetting about the warm muffin she held in her hand.

Vegeta took a seat on the other side of her and folded his arms in front of him. "So, did you sleep well?" He asked, causing Bulma to dismiss her thoughts.

"Oh, yes. Like a baby." She replied, taking a plate to place the muffin and then scooping a big spoon full of eggs to join it. She started to eat; eating like she hadn't ate in a while, until she felt eyes staring at her. She stopped chewing, pushed the food to the side of her mouth, and looked up slowly. Her cheeks turned bright red when saw Vegeta staring at her with a silly grin. She chewed the remainder of the food in her mouth and swallowed hard.

"What?" she asked, bashfully. "Is there something on my face?"

"No." He said, smiling. "I must say I have never seen you eat this much." He added.

"Oh, I didn't eat that much yesterday, and I guess my appetite caught up with me." She said, reaching for the pitcher of juice.

"Let me get that." Vegeta said, pouring a glass of juice for her.

He was doing it again. "Why is he acting so strange?" she thought as she accepted the juice from him. "Thank you." She said smiling then taking a sip from the glass. "I take it you have acquired more information about the case?" She stated, still curious about his behavior.

"Nothing I didn't know already." Vegeta said. "And while we are on the subject, I want you to be prepared to testify today."

"MMMeee?" After spitting a small amount of juice in Vegeta's face.

"Yes you." He said wiping his face. "Just relax. It will just be some simple questions. Short and sweet. That's all."

"And what about Arlica?" She inquired.

"With the defense I have set up, there's nothing that she can do to break it." He said with a smirk.

"If you say so."

For the next hour, Vegeta took Bulma's mind off her nervousness by asking questions about what she liked and disliked. Little did she know, it was to see how much they had in common. And to Vegeta's liking, they had very much in common. She was so relaxed and carefree she had forgotten that she had been talking to a king. But it did not matter to him because that's how he wanted her to be. If she was to be his queen, she had to be candid, especially with him.

"So what's your favorite color?" he asked.

"I like blue." She said, smiling. Vegeta blushed because he was also very fond of blue. "But there's a place in my heart for lavender. If I had my way," she continued. "I would plant a field of lavender flowers right outside this beautiful palace."

"Why is that, and what are these lavender flowers? I never heard of such flowers."

"Oh, well back home, on earth, we had a field of lavender flowers right outside the compound. My parents and I would play out in the field, like fly kites and play catch…. When my dad died, his hair was gray from the strain of slavery that Frieza put upon him, but at home when he was young and free it was the soft color of lavender." Bulma sighed, looking towards the window. She then felt Vegeta's gloved hand stroking her's gently. Looking into his eyes, she saw that he had compassion for her. In a way, both his parents died by the hands of Frieza, and even though his father had died of an infection after defeating the tyrant. So if anyone felt as much pain as she, he did.

They both jumped when they heard a knock at the door, and two servants entered the room, causing Vegeta to rise.

"Oh, we apologize your highness. We only entered because we assumed you were gone to the courtroom already." One of the servants said, shaking in her pants. They came to clear what was left of the breakfast that was brought in earlier and to clean and vacuum the rooms. The other servant was Shondra, who had known Bulma since her first day at the palace.

"That's fine." Vegeta said, "Just be sure to wait at least a minute for someone to answer from here out." Looking at the time, he then realized that the servant was right; they should have been gone by now or within the next ten minutes. "If you need to, you can go freshen up before we go." (A/N: As if he would use the words, 'go pee') He said to Bulma, who was smiling at Shondra.

"Oh, yes. Excuse me." She said and then went back to _her _quarters to take care of her business.

"Your majesty, did you want me to return Miss Bulma's belongings to her room?" Shondra asked, being that she brought them there in the first place. The trial was going to be over today, so she figured Bulma would be returning to her old room that evening.

"Actually," Vegeta started in a low tone. The other servant was already in his room cleaning, and he did not want the whole planet know what he was about to say. "Leave them here, and then go to the other room and bring those things too. Have it done before we return." That way almost everyone would be at the trial, and there would be no one around to question her actions.

"Oh, your highness!" Shondra exclaimed. She automatically knew what he was implying. This could mean only one thing, he had chosen Bulma to be queen.

"Shhhh!" He said, putting his finger against his mouth. "She doesn't know yet, and neither does anyone else." He said, whispering. "If this gets out before I announce it, I'll know it was you! So do not disappoint me, or I'll have your head!"

"Yes your highness, I will not tell a soul." She said, happily.

"Good. Consider this as a promotion. After I declare her as my fiancé and next queen, you shall become personal assistant to her." He finished.

"Thank you, your majesty." Shondra said, then carrying on with her duties, for she saw Bulma returning.

"I'm ready." Bulma proclaimed, walking over to Vegeta.

"Let's go then." He said, holding his arm out to Bulma. She gladly accepted, and they marched out the double doors. As they went through the doors, Vegeta looked back at Shondra and winked an eye.

"I can't believe it!" She shouted, sitting back in a chair at the table.

"Believe what?" The other servant asked as she was coming out Vegeta's room.

"Oh, um, I can't believe his majesty did not finish his breakfast." She lied.

Being that everyone knew that Saiyans did not waste a drop of food when they ate, the other servant agreed. "That is hard to believe!" the servant said.

Everybody who's in anybody had already taken a place in the courtroom. This was the last day of the trial, and everyone was determined to see the outcome for themselves. Therefore, it was to the point that spectators were actually levitating and looking through the windows. Arlica stood with confidence as she watched Vegeta and Bulma enter the courtroom. The commotion that was being made beforehand had ceased, and everyone set their eyes on the couple as they made their grand entrance. Being that they were the last to make it there, but on time, Vegeta and Bulma had everyone's attention.

"Everyone can take their seats now, and the defense counsel may begin." Lady Artacha stated.

"Thank you." Vegeta said, still standing. Bulma had already taken her seat next to his empty one. "I call Bulma Briefs to the stand."

"Oh great! Just when I was trying to get comfortable." She thought, getting up to walk to the stand."

Arlica's expression was now an evil grin as she followed Bulma to the stand with her eyes. "What could he possibly get out of her that is going to help sway the jury?" She thought as her eyes went back to Vegeta.

"Bulma, what are your work hours?" Vegeta inquired, short and sweet just as he promised.

"They are nine to five each day." She clearly stated.

"And how long would you say that it takes for you to walk from the V.S.T.D. to your quarters?" Vegeta then asked.

"Approximately, 25 to 30 minutes." Bulma said, smiling at Vegeta. "Short and sweet." She thought.

"For any reason, did you deviate from that particular course on the day of the said crime?"

"No, I did not."

"So you never went to the Museum on your way back that day?"

Arlica flinched at this question. "Objection!" she cried, after standing. "Your Honor, he's leading the witness."

"Overruled." Lady Artacha calmly stated. "I would like to hear everything Bulma has to say pertaining to that day. You may answer the question?" She then said turning back to Bulma.

" No. Actually I don't even know where that is, since I have never been on that side of the palace." Bulma stated.

"So, when did you actually first get a good look at the crown?" Vegeta then asked her.

"Just yesterday." She responded, causing everyone to converse with one another.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury, please note that Bulma takes 25 to 30 minutes to walk back to her quarters from the V.S.T.D., and that she has never even been on that side of the palace. If she would have gone to the museum after work there's no possible way she could have stolen the crown because it was taken around 4:40 p.m. that day. Thank you Bulma." He said as he sat down in his chair, signaling to Arlica to go ahead with her prosecution.

"So, Booma…" Arlica said teasing her.

"It's Bulma!" she hissed.

"So, Bulma, you said that your work day should be from nine to five, am I correct?"

"Yes, that is correct." Bulma gladly stated.

"So being that this was your first day at work, did you work directly till five?"

"Actually, no."

"So what time did you actually work to?"

"To about four that afternoon." Bulma estimated. Bardock did let her off early. This was nothing new to Vegeta though. He was just toying with Arlica, giving her some kind of hope that she could win the case.

"No further questions." Arlica said, smirking at Vegeta.

"You may step down Bulma." Lady Artacha said, then looking over to Vegeta. "You may call your next witness counselor."

"I call V.S.T.D. Head Scientist, Colonel Bardock, to the stand."

Bardock came from the back of the courtroom and was sworn in.

"Colonel Bardock, you led the forensics specialists at the crime scene, did you not?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes, that is correct."

"Could you describe the crime scene for us?"

"Of course. There was not much that I could work with, but I could tell you that the glass casing was shattered possibly by a small ki blast, and there were no finger prints, not even on the crown itself." Bardock stated.

"You also study genetics and cells of living creatures, do you not?"

"Yes, I do."

"And what can you tell us about the human body?"

"I have been studying humans for quite sometime, being that they are endangered. It is interesting that they are very weak, physically, and their cells take some time to recover after being invaded by certain germs and organisms, slower than the average Saiyan." Bardock responded, causing Vegeta to turn and study Bulma for a bit.

"Weak. physically. Interesting. And how strong do you think Bulma would be, being that she is a human?" He then asked turning back to Bardock

"Well, judging by her size and frame, I would say she is only strong enough to lift about three-fourths of her actually body weight, being that she weighs approximately 115 pounds."

"Hmmm, interesting. How much exactly does the crown weigh?" Vegeta asked, turning to the crown, which was still on display.

"Because it is made purely from the most precious of Vegetsei's elements, the crown weighs exactly 200 pounds."

Vegeta then turned back to Bardock with a confused expression on his face. "Tell me then, Colonel, do you think Bulma is even capable of producing ki blasts or actually even carrying the weight of the crown the distance back to her quarters?" He asked.

"Honestly, I don't think she's capable of either." Bardock chuckled, and then looked over to Bulma. "No offense Bulma."

"Hmmm, interesting. Your witness." Vegeta commented to Arlica, and turned to sit down.

"So Colonel Bardock, You consider yourself an expert on humans?" Arlica asked. She figured this was going to be a piece of cake after she thought about what he just testified.

"Yes, I do."

"What is the strongest a human can possibly become, and does it matter how big or small the human is to achieve such power?"

"They can become about as strong as a third-class saiyan, excluding my son Kakarrot of course, and size does not matter."

"Oh, so, could a human with the strength of a third-class saiyan form a small ki blast and/or carry the weight of the crown the distance from the museum to the defendant's quarters?" Arlica then inquired. It was her now turn to throw things back in the king's face.

"Yes." Bardock blandly stated.

Arlica then turned to Bulma. "Whose to say that this Bulma isn't really that strong? No further questions." She said then took a seat, smirking at Vegeta.

"She really thinks that she has something going here." He thought to himself, getting up from his chair, and then walking over to a spectator in the audience. "May I borrow you scouter please?"

"Sure, your highness." The spectator gladly handed the device to Vegeta. He was one of many people in the galaxy who had not learned to sense power levels without the gadget.

Vegeta then handed the scouter to Bardock. "Put this on for me Colonel." Bardock adjusted the scouter and put it on. " Now, aim it a Bulma and give us the power level."

"It reads…..uhhh…..30." Bardock informed, causing some sniggering in the audience. An embarrassed Bulma slouched down her seat. Noticing this, Vegeta turned and smiled at her and then gave the guilty party an evil look, causing them to be silent once again. "How dare they laugh at the future queen of practically the whole galaxy. She may be weak physically, but she's very strong-minded." He thought, turning back to Bardock.

"And could a person at this power level actually produce an effective ki blast to break the thick protection glass that surrounded the crown." Vegeta then asked.

"No, that's not possible. Their power level should be at least 100."

(A/N: I don't know this for a fact. Just thinking about Master Roshi's power level, which I think is a little over that number, and he was able to do the kamehameha on the Dragonball Series. Bulma used Radditz's scouter to read Master Roshi's power level in the Dragonballz Series.)

"Thank you, Colonel." Vegeta finished, returning to his seat.

"Prosecutor are you done with your cross examination of this witness?" Lady Artacha asked a dumbfounded Arlica."

"…Yes your honor." said Arlica.

"Then you may step down Colonel." Lady Artacha said, looking over to Bardock, and then turning her eyes to Vegeta. "King Vegeta?"

"The defense calls its last and final witness, Trooper Guaco. Could you please return to the stand Trooper?" Vegeta said, looking towards the back of the court where Guaco was seated. He then came forward and took a seat. "Trooper, You stated yesterday that you found the crown in my client's room. Is that correct?"

"Uh, uh, yeah, correct." Guaco said.

"What made you look there?" Vegeta then asked.

"Objection!" Arlica yelled. She knew Guaco was going to rat her out, and so she panicked.

"There are 365 guest/associate rooms in the palace, and according to the observation log, which I have right here," Vegeta was handed the log by Kakarrot. "Only two were searched by Guaco here: Number 1 and Number 112, 112 being Bulma's quarters." He said to Lady Artacha and handing her the log to look over.

"Is this so?" She asked.

"Ya yes, your honor." Guaco stuttered.

"Overruled!" She then called. "Answer the king's question."

"Can you repeat the question please?" a forgetful Guaco asked.

"What made you look in Room 112, which happens to be Bulma's quarters, skipping well over 100 rooms?" Vegeta inquired.

"Well, um, she said that, um well, reputation for stealing, and…" Guaco started

"She?" Vegeta asked, and then turned to look Arlica in the eye. "Who is she?"

"R… R… Arlica." Guaco sputtered out.

"Arlica?" Vegeta questioned, walking over to the baliff, and then getting something from him..

"Yeah, she said that I should check there."

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the court, I have here exhibit 'B.' This particular piece of evidence was not found at the crime scene! However, it was found in THE EVER SO POPULAR ROOM 112!" Vegeta said, now pulling the contents from the bag. He then held a strand of hair up in the air by his thumb and index finger. "AND ACCORDING TO THE V.S.T.D,… Thank you Bardock…THIS IS A STRAND OF HAIR , A LONG BLACK STRAND OF HAIR, OF A SAIYAN FEMALE, THAT SAIYAN FEMALE BEING THE VERY AR…LI….CA SITTING RIGHT BEFORE YOU TODAY!" Vegeta yelled, then slamming his other hand down hard on Arlica's table, hard enough to send a crack up the middle of it. He then got yet another file from Kakarrot and handed it to Lady Artacha, along with the hair strand placed back into its protection bag. "The genetic codes of this single strand are the exact same as the ones we have on file for her!" He then went over and grabbed Arlica by the arm and snatched the glove off her hand. He then held the glove in the air for every one to see. "Colonel Bardock mentioned that there were no finger prints to be found. How is this so if my client does not even wear gloves—there should have been prints, right? WRONG! That's because the culprit was wearing gloves, standard issue gloves, Female's size 7. MOTION FOR ACQUITAL!"

"Motion granted! Case dismissed!" Lady Artacha gladly called, causing the spectators to clap their hands.

"Thank you Lady Artacha. I'll take over from here." Vegeta said, dismissing Lady Artacha, and then taking her seat at the judge's bench.

"Bbbut what about me?" Arlica cried, grabbing Lady Artacha's cape as she walked by.

"That, young lady, is not for me to decide!" Lady Artacha replied, snatching her cape back then leaving the courtroom.

"It's for me." Vegeta said, glaring down at Arlica. "And right now it looks like _death_ for you."

"Arlica! Arlica!" her father cried, breaking through the crowd. "What have you done?"

"Daddy!" she screamed, jumping from her seat to hug him. "Don't let him kill me please! Do something!"

"Your majesty, surely you don't have to kill my only daughter, my only family?" Arlic pleaded, still holding his daughter.

"Hmmm, I did say that it looks like death, but I did not actually say that I was going to kill her." Vegeta decreed.

"So this means that you will spare her, your highness?" Arlic asked, rubbing the shoulders of his daughter, tears flowing from her eyes.

"Yes."

"Oh thank you, your majesty!" Arlic shouted, taking his daughter by the hand, as if they were going to be dismissed.

"I didn't say she was off the hook either!" Vegeta shouted, noticing their actions. "She will be banished to the prison planet known as 'Death' for the rest of her worthless life!" He declared. "Say your goodbyes now!"

"Goodbye my child!" Arlic said to his daughter, then hugging her.

"Take her away!" Vegeta said to the guards.

"Daddy! No! Wait! Daddy!"Arlica screamed, as the guards pulled her from the courtroom. Arlic just bowed his head in shame and left behind them. Everyone was still in shock because of what took place. They knew that the prison planet 'Death' was actually worse then dying. Many of the prisoners sent there never returned, alive that is.

Vegeta, however, was in a good mood at the moment. Finally, he was going to have a queen chosen, and everyone could stop harassing him about. "Everyone, while you are still here, I have an announcement to make. I would like to…."

"Your majesty we have an urgent message from the planet Akron!" an operator from the Communications Department yelled, pushing through the crowd. "They are being invaded by an unknown force, and Ambassor Beetz has been killed!"

"What?" Vegeta yelled, widening his eyes. "Beetz was the strongest saiyan next to Kakarrot and myself! He was on the verge of becoming a Super Saiyan! Who could have killed him?" Vegeta inquired, rising up from the bench.

"They don't know exactly, but they did sense a cruel heartless power similar to that of Frieza's but much stronger!" the operator replied.

"Get my ship ready!" Vegeta cried.

A/N: Looks like there's no royal engagement for today. Sorry. Who is it that's stronger than Frieza with the same cruel and heartless attitude? Next time!

Reviews! I feed off them, and right now I still hungry! Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

Wise King Vegeta

Chapter 10

Don't own DBZ

Vegeta's ship had taken off just minutes after he heard the distressing news. Because the trip to Akron takes approximately two weeks, Vegeta doubted that it would still exist by the time he arrived. But he had to go. He had to retaliate for the simple fact that whoever invaded Akron could pose a threat to his own sovereignty, being that this particular power was even stronger and vicious than that of Frieza.

For the duration of the trip, Vegeta prepared for the worst possible outcome by training in the Gravity Room of his ship. Of course, Kakarrot accompanied him on this little flight. There's no way that this somebody could beat two super saiyans. Even so, if they could, he would not give up. He has a life to live, a kingdom to rule, and a woman who he hoped was awaiting his return. But then again, she was not aware of his plans for her. Would she wait just for him?

The two weeks went too slow for the king, mainly because he was so eager, but they were due to land in the next few minutes. There was no turning back now.

"I wonder why this person did not try to attack, before we landed." Vegeta thought, as he walked towards the exit with Kakarrot and other elite warriors behind him. It's like he or she actually anticipated his arrival. He would soon find out, though, because that power was right outside his door waiting along with his minions.

"I've been expecting you, young prince." Someone said as the ship doors opened. "Or is it King now?"

Vegeta tilted his head a bit to get a good look at this _thing_. This was definitely not Frieza, but his appearance was similar. "It's king to you, and just who are _you_ anyway?" Vegeta interrogated, stepping off his ship while the squad of elite soldiers followed him close behind.

"It won't matter! You are going to die soon anyway!" The creature said. "But if you really want to know, I am Cooler, brother of Frieza!.." He said rising to attack "And vengeance is mine!"

Back on Vegetasei…

Bulma stood quietly on the Queens's balcony, and stared at the stars that lit the dark Vegetasei sky. She had been staying in the Queen's Chambers since her old room was marked with tape saying that it was a restricted area; at least that's what she thought the reason was. Also Lady Artacha told her that the king insisted she should stay in that particular room until his return. Why did he insist upon making her think she was even worthy to have such a privilege? She had to say he was the first to treat her this way in 10 years. Only her parents flaunted her as a princess.

She gazed the skies and looked in the direction that earth would be. "Hmm." She said to herself. "There are so many planets between here and where earth should be. I wonder if…may be mom…Nah." She hesitated, and then thought about what Kakarrot said to her once.

_  
"It's a slim chance she could have survived; you shouldn't give up on finding her." _

"Kakarrot is right! I should not give up so easily!" She shouted out loud.

"My son is seldom right about anything." Bardock said startling Bulma. He then walked out to the balcony to join her.

"If he's right about something, I would like to know." He then said.

"Oh, well, he said that I should not give up on finding my mother." She said turning to him. "There's a slim chance that she's still living, and I was thinking she may be on any of those planets." She finished, pointing into the sky.

"Well, I did give you time off." Bardock said. The encapsulation process was finished before she went to trial, and he was told by the king that she needed a little rest and relaxation for enduring that dreaded experience.

"Yeah, you did, but I can't go on a space exploration, and be back in one day." Bulma said, considering that he only gave her two weeks to get back focused on her many talents, and she only had a day left to her little vacation.

"You know you can visit one planet at a time. That should take but a month for each, but you can explore the rest on your next vacation, which I will give you every three months. You can have a month for the first planet. Does that sound good?"

"Yes, it does, but the king…" Bulma started, only to be cut off by Bardock.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind." He said. He knew that the king was growing quite fond of her, and he was sure that any request Bulma would make to the king, he would be willing to grant it.

"My ship isn't finished, and…" She started, to be interrupted again.

"Don't worry about that. You can take one of the department shuttles. Just bring me some samples back, so no one can say you used it for personal reasons." Bardock said.

"Oh, thank you!" Bulma rejoiced. "I want to leave right away."

"Okay I'll call the dock and tell them to have the shuttle ready for your departure." Badock said, turning to leave her. She then went into her chambers to get her things ready.

This was going to be great. She was finally going to get off this planet, and look for her mother. It was strange though. She was supposed to feel happy about this, but for some reason or another, a part of her felt rather reluctant. It was _him_. He was on her mind. He had gone off to battle, and there is a chance that he will not return.

It was weird feeling this way. A feeling that it was her duty to be there whenever he returned. She had the chance to visit the palace gallery and other places, being asked by a number of guys to go out on a date. But she felt that she already had an obligation to the king for some reason. Therefore, she had rejected all the offers that she had received from the assortment of males. After being turned down, one of them actually had the audacity to say:

"Why? Are you saving yourself for the king or something? I thought you might have a thing for him. You know he has to have a queen chosen within the next few months, and it most certainly will not be you. As beautiful as you are, you are very much too weak. You might as well get on with your life and start seeing other guys, and I should be the first."

Even though she hated what that certain guy said, it still made her think.

"It's probably just infatuation or something. I should try to forget about him on this expedition and just concentrate on finding mom." She thought, packing the last of her things and then encapsulating them. She then took one last look at the room and left for the dock.

On Akron, a fierce battle was taking place. Cooler's minions were all defeated with ease by Vegeta's elite squad and mainly because they had Kakarrot's help. But the fight between Vegeta and Cooler was still going on at a steady pace. Neither of them was at full power and it looked as though they were evenly matched (in other words Vegeta did not turn super yet).

"You fool!" Cooler cried, after being punched in the face by Vegeta and flying backwards in a retreat motion. "Your monkey father might have defeated my brother, but I have achieved a goal that my brother never reached." He finished and then started to power up.

His power was intense. Vegeta never felt anything more wicked, but his only reaction was an evil smirk. Yes, he was correct about Frieza's transformations His father never went super saiyan to beat Frieza, but he was strong enough to take the lizard out. From what Vegeta knew, Frieza did have other transformations. He never got the chance to transform to his highest level because the Late King Vegeta finished him after his second form.

"Is that all the better you can do?" Vegeta chuckled. "If so, you're the fool, and you better start begging for you life right now!"

"What are you getting at?" Cooler laughed. "I'm at an invincible stage. You're the one who needs to beg for mercy. Like that's going to help you anyway."

"Well, you never tested that invincible stage against a super saiyan." Vegeta said. "And I'd say it's defective.

"You're bluffing! "That's just some myth you apes made up to scare my brother, but it's not going to work on me!" Cooler laughed nervously. "You're not a super saiyan!"

"Who's to say? Let's just find out, shall we." Vegeta said, powering to super saiyan.

Without thinking, Cooler charged for the super saiyan, only to receive a blow to the guts before he reached his destination. He then backed up clutching his stomach.

"Having second thoughts are we?" Vegeta laughed.

"No, no!" Cooler cried. "You will not defeat me! I've waited too long for the moment to crush you monkeys once and for all!" and with that he charged once more, only to receive another punch in the stomach. This time he was crippled automatically and fell to the ground.

"Say good night!" Vegeta yelled and then shot a ki blast, one that instantly disintegrated Cooler.

Sorry folks I have to cut the chapters in half. I've been kind of busy (sighs first part-time job). Thanks for understanding. I won't leave it unfinished though. Anyways, Yamcha makes an appearance in the next chapter. Who knows what his function will be?Thanks for reviewing.


	11. Chapter 11

Wise King Vegeta

Chapter 11

Don't Own DBZ

Over a month has passed, and Vegeta has not left Akron as of yet. He stayed to oversee the recovery process of the planet. Akron was once one of the most beautiful planets to visit, until Cooler and the gang arrived. Maybe that's why he chose the leisure planet as his first target. Its inhabitants were mostly vacationers and retirees. And now, the place was in a state of devastation.

Vegeta stood staring out a window of his embassy suite. Everything was going according to plan. The inhabitants were back to their regular functions, beautifying the planet to make it the paradise it once was. Once this place is back to normal it would make the perfect honeymoon; he was quite sure that Bulma would adore it. Turning his head to another direction, he froze when he set his eyes upon the most appealing spot just near the mountainous region.

"What is that?" Vegeta asked one of Akron's officials.

"What is what your majesty?" the official asked walking to the window to join Vegeta.

"This field here." Vegeta said pointing.

"It's a field of lavender, comes from the planet….uh…earth. One of the many immigrants planted it some few years back." The official explained. "Beautiful, isn't it."

"I suppose." Vegeta blandly stated, although excitement stirred within his insides. Now he was sure that this place would do for his queen. She would absolutely love it here. There was no doubt about that. According to what she had described to him about her home on earth, this should be sufficient for a wedding gift. "Kakarrot!"

"Yes sire." Kakarrot answered from the dining area. Of course he had to be somewhere stuffing his face.

"I want a small quaint place built in that field over there. Get someone on it right away. Give them specific instructions to design it in an approach similar to earthling living arrangements, and try to leave as much of those lavender flowers as possible."

"Yes your majesty. I'll get right on it." Kakarrot said.

"Make it quick. You know I want to head out in the next half hour or so." Vegeta said to Kakarrot as he was exiting. "I want to make call, a private call. Everyone else leave me." He then said to the officials that were there to discuss the progress of Akron's recovery in which they had done so earlier. They all exited the room without hesitation, leaving Vegeta to make his private call.

"My King, How's everything?" Lady Artacha said when she saw Vegeta appear on her screen.

"Fine. We are heading out today, and how's everything there? Any invasions I need to know about?" Vegeta asked with a little sarcasm.

"Everything is just fine." Lady Artacha chuckled.

"Good. And what of Bulma? Is she doing as I requested?"

Lady Artacha had a disturbed look on her face, causing the king's heart to drop. He knew something was wrong.

"Well!" an irate Vegeta yelled, making Lady Artacha tremble in fear.

"Well, she's not here." She replied

"What? Where is she?"

"Bardock sent her on a mission over a month ago, she has not--."Before Lady Artacha could get the next few words out, Vegeta had already fled the room. "Your majesty?" She called, getting no response.

Kakarrot and the lead architect were looking at the plans that were designed for a small cottage when Vegeta landed in front of them.

"Let's go." He said.

"Your majesty. We were just finishing up here. Would you care to look over the plans?"

"I'm sure they are fine. We have to go right now." Vegeta said, growing impatient with every second that passed.

"Yes your highness. You may go." Kakarrot said, dismissing the architect. With that, Vegeta and Kakarrot head for the ship and took off within the next couple minutes.

Somewhere on the desert planet of Tabor, an agitated Bulma roved the dry terrain. Her shuttle crashed landed two weeks ago. It was just about totaled, but she was able to save a few parts not including her communications devices which would have been her ticket back to Vegetasei. She encapsulated what she saved and was now searching for any sign of life, anybody who could help her out.

After wandering for what seemed like days, she came upon what looked like an old rusty ship of some sort. As she came closer, she heard a multitude of noises coming from inside the place. Pulling back the cloth which someone deemed as a door, she cautiously entered the craft. There was loud music and talking. The rainbow of noises came from all sorts of beings, drinking and dancing in an unruly fashion and all dressed horribly. "It looks as if this is a bar of some sort." She thought to herself. She hesitantly walked to the counter where the bartender was pouring drinks and took a seat.

"Yeah. What do you want?" The bartender asked cruelly.

"Uh, hi, I was wondering if you could help me. See my ship is wrecked and…Could you tell me where I could get a spacecraft of some sort or at least make a call home?"

"Sure, I could probably help you." He lied, knowing that there were no operational spacecrafts and communications devices that could contact another planet. "That's if you can pay."

Bulma reached inside her jacket and pulled out her capsules. "Well let's see. Um, all I have are these…"

There was silence in the room when she opened her hand to reveal the precious little chambers. Everyone present had their eyes set upon the capsules as if they were gold.

"… and they contain my supplies and parts to my shuttle." She finished slowly, then looking around her. Everyone briskly turned their heads and continued with their activities.

"Uh, no, sorry can't help you." The bartender said. Being as devious as he was, he could not take her most prized possessions for nothing.

"Thanks anyway." She said then getting up to leave. It seemed that this was not the place to be for someone of her character. "Great, I'm never going to leave this place." She said walking back to the path that brought her there.

She was then grabbed from the behind and a hand roughly covered her mouth. She let out muffled screams and tried prying herself from the grasp that held her.

"Give me all your capsules, and you won't get hurt!" A husky voice said. The owner of the voice then spun Bulma around so that she could face him. It was an earthling male in his mid twenties with long black straggly hair and a rather conspicuous scar on his face. There was some one else standing behind him watching the scene, and a catlike creature floating in the air.

Afraid for her life, Bulma bit the hand that covered her mouth and kneed the guy in the groin. She then ran with all her might not even looking back to see the man hit the ground.

"Yamcha are you okay." The catlike creature asked, floating over to the balled up man.

"I'll be alright Puar." He said wincing in pain then turning to the other man. "What are you waiting for?" Yamcha said to the other man. "Go after her! We need those parts!"

The other man took off running after Bulma. She looked over her shoulder to see the man coming at her with agility. Never turning her head and eyes forward again, she noticed that the man that was chasing her stopped in his tracks and then backed away like something scared him. But she never stopped running. Finally turning to focus on the path ahead, she ran smack into what seemed like a brick wall. Bulma hit the back of her head as she was knocked to the ground, and the last thing she saw was total blackness. The giant then scooped her up and draped her across his shoulder and went on his way.

"Is something bothering you my king?" Kakarrot asked Vegeta. Vegeta did not respond. He just stared into space, literally, being that he was looking through a large circular window in his conference room on the ship.

"Your highness?" Kakarrot said, still trying to get his attention. This time he actually flinched a little and turned to Kakarrot.

"I swear if something happens to her, I'll have to kill your father." He said then returned to gazing out the window. "What was he thinking sending her away like that by herself? Sometimes I think he is as naive as you are, Kakarrot."

Kakarrot stared at him questioningly. "Okay, now, who are we talking about?" Kakarrot asked. He had no idea that Vegeta was talking about Bulma. "I'm confused."

"Of course you are confused, like always. Obviously, I was talking about Bulma, what other female I would be referring to." Vegeta said as a matter of factly.

"Okay, why would you kill my dad? I mean, I'm sure he only had good intentions."

"If something were to happen to her, he would be responsible jeopardizing the life of the next queen. And that will call for severe punishment."

"Woah! Back up! Nn Nn neext Queen?"

"Did I st st stutter?"

"When did you decide this? You never told me?" Kakarrot said, looking disappointed.

"Actually, I haven't _really_ told anyone."

"_Really_? Who else _knows_?" Kakarrot asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"A servant girl, but that's it. I was going to announce it before we had to suddenly leave."

"Some how I knew you would chose her, but I had my doubts because she seems so fragile." Kakarrot said smirking a little.

"May be, but intelligence is also strength, and if you judge by that, she is incredibly strong. Besides, no one else has made such an impression."

"Well, if you feel she is that strong, then why are you so worried about her safety? I'm sure she is fine wherever she is."

"Perhaps you are right for once. At least you better be."

There was silence for while then Kakarrot began to speak. Thinking back to his last duty that he carried out on Akron, he smirked. "You sly dog!" He accused, causing Vegeta to terminate his current thoughts.

"What?" Vegeta asked, turning to face Kakarrot.

"So that's why you wanted that place built, isn't it?" Kakarrot interrogated.

Vegeta blushed and looked away. "So." He then said bashfully. "Mind your own business!"

Next time: The identity of the Giant; Leave Tabor. Till Then review, review.Thank you everyone. I have the next chapter, just have to edit.Depends on reviews how fast I rush it.

Star0307: Hey you're absolutely right about Vegeta's character in this story. He was not brought up by Frieza, so I assumed his attitude would be fairly different. Also, he has already reached super saiyan, which was part of his sole objective in the regular series. He does not have to prove that he is stronger than Goku(Kakarrot) either. And another thing, he is practically the ruler of the whole universe, something he also wanted in the regular series. I guess he is kind of laid back since he has everything he wants. If you noticed, he does have a hint of attitude in the story though.


	12. Chapter 12

Wise King Vegeta

Chapter 12

Don't own DBZ

Bulma let out soft moans as she dreamed in her unconsciousness. "Vegeta…must get back…mother…can't find you…" she mumbled, flickering her eyes a little.

"Dad, she's waking up!" A girl called, causing Bulma to awaken fully. "Here. Drink this." The girl said, guiding a cup of water to Bulma's mouth.

After finishing off the cool refreshment, Bulma looked around, observing her surroundings. She was again in another broken down craft of some sort. This was fairly different than the bar though, a lot cleaner and smelled of food cooking. It was really a home. "Where am I?" she said sitting up completely.

"You are in the home of the infamous Ox king, and I'm his daughter Chi-Chi." The girl said taking the cup from Bulma.

"Hi, I'm Bulma. So you come from earth? How long have you been here?" Bulma inquired, noticing that the ship bared the Capsule Corps. Logo.

"Nine years and more years to come." Chi-Chi said.

"Why is that?"

"Because no one leaves Tabor. It's a death trap. Everyone who comes here comes by crash landing, and there are not enough resources to fix or rebuild our ships."

"I guess that's why the desert bandit Yamcha and company were after you." The Ox King interrupted, coming inside the ship. "They wanted your capsules, to salvage parts for his ship."

"So that's who those guys were. Why doesn't everyone just work together to get off this planet?" Bulma turned around to actually see the Ox King for the first time, gazing from his feet to his crown.

"Because everyone is so selfish that they only care about saving themselves. My dad is the is the closest you can get to law enforcement around here, that is, if he sees something going wrong, he'll try alleviate the problem. Everyone is so debauched." Chi-Chi claimed.

"We have been trying to get this contraption working for years, but we have not been fortunate to do so." Ox king then said.

"You mind if I take a look at it?" Bulma asked already up looking around.

"Go ahead. Knock yourself out, literally, again." The Ox King chuckled, leading Bulma to examine the engine and other major parts of the ship.

"I'll have you know that I was to be the heiress of the company that built this thing." She chuckled back, following behind.

The Ox King immediately stopped upon hearing this. "You can't be." He said seriously.

"Why can't I be?" Bulma asked, raising a brow.

"Because…because you're dead."

"How could I be dead, if I'm standing right here?"

"You don't understand. Because the woman that gave me this thing, she was the widow of the Capsule Corps founder."

"You know my mother? Is she here?"

"I don't know her personally, and she is not on this planet. I don't know where she could be. You see, she closed Capsule Corps and marched around giving everyone free capsules saying that her dead husband was really abducted by aliens, and he sent a message from outer space telling her to save everyone from the destruction of earth. Everyone thought she was crazy until that day came. It all happened so fast. Now that I think about it, it makes sense now."

"What makes sense?"

"So, you were just missing all these years." He said, after thinking back ten years ago. He recalled hearing a broadcast on the radio about Bulma's disappearance which aired for a while, but then everyone started paying their respects to her mother saying that she was dead. Not long after that, he heard another broadcast saying that the eminent Capsule Corporation was closing down and free capsules were being distributed. He rushed right over and waited in the long line to get the capsule that saved them. That's when he heard everyone in line gossiping about how Mrs. Briefs had gone crazy over her husband's death and daughter's disappearance.

"Yes. Yes I was. I was somewhere witnessing my father's murder."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"But that's why I am here. I was looking for my mom. I didn't initially plan on coming to this planet though; my computer told me that this planet was just a desolate waste. That information was retrieved over 20 years ago, so I wanted to see for myself. But as I got closer to the planet its gravitational force increased and pulled me in. That gravity decreased but my ship was going so fast it was impossible to slow down before touching down. I thought I was going to die until I was automatically ejected from the shuttle."

"Yeah, an all too familiar story." Ox King chuckled. "But our ship didn't fair as badly as you can see."

"Yes, I can see. Everything is almost intact, except—Ah, I know what the problem is!"

"You mean you can fix it!" Ox king inquired.

"If I can use the parts I saved from my shuttle, then yes."

"Are you sure you're not an angel that fell from heaven?"

"I'm sure." She said reaching for her capsules. She then clicked the one containing her parts, and then spread them across the floor. "Ah, here we are!" It was a rather small chip, but she was sure it would do the trick. She then carefully inserted the chip, and after doing so, the ship started to rumble, causing things to fall to the floor and Chi-Chi's hot dinner to splatter everywhere. Bulma sprinted to the main controls and turned the ignition off.

The Ox King then came from behind her and picked her up, hugging her tightly. They where soon met by a rejoicing Chi-Chi. "You fixed it! You fixed it! When can we leave? I'm ready to go now!" She shouted, jumping up and down.

"Slow down just a bit!" Bulma encouraged. "I still have to fix the hyper-drive to where we can safely make it pass Tabor's gravitational force."

"Right!" Ox King agreed. "Just be patient Chi-Chi." Chi-Chi was very anxious to leave because she feared that if she stayed any longer she would not find a suitable husband, and she would become an old spinster. This was her chance to find a decent male, one she can cook and clean for; one she could bare children to.

"I have another part here. If it works, I'm sure we can leave as soon as possible."

"That's great." Chi-Chi exclaimed. "So where are we going to be going? We are going to your home, right? Are they any good-looking, sane males there?"

"Well, we will be going to Vegetasei. Being that I'm from Earth like you, I just work there, and that pays for my room and board. Basically, it's just like I'm an upper-class servant or something. I live in the palace, and I'm friends with the king. I'll see if he can get you guys a respectable place and some jobs." Bulma said, fidgeting with some parts. "Just a little bit more. Darn! I almost had it!"

"What's wrong?" Ox King asked, seeing that Bulma was exhausted. "Tell you what, let's get something to eat then you can come back to this. You look famished."

"Yes, you are right! I haven't eaten since two days ago." She said.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

They all went and ate Chi-Chi's wonderful cooking, and after resting a bit, Bulma woke up to the next morning and begin working on the ship again. Because of the well-balanced meal she had, she was done with it in no time, and they were all set to go. The communications device was not in commission though, but Bulma decided that she could work on it on the way there. When they were all strapped in, Bulma turned the ignition, and they took off.

"Well here we go! Off to Vegetasei!" they all rejoiced together.

Next time: Bulma returns to Vegetasei


	13. Chapter 13

Wise King Vegeta

Chapter 13

Don't Own DBZ

It had been weeks since Vegeta had finally made it back home. He didn't waste anytime getting search parties coordinated. After it was made it clear that Bulma was the _chosen_ one, everyone did all they can to help find her. The whole galaxy was on alert; _Lady_ Bulma was to be found. Yes, Lady Bulma. Until she was officially married to the king, making her the queen, she was to retain the title of 'Lady.'

"Why is it so hard to find her?" King Vegeta questioned the communications department commander. "All transportation vessels have a tracking device, do they not?"

"Yes my king, but it seems that Lady Bulma's may have been destroyed, as well as her communications device." The commander answered. "We are basing our search solely off the last coordinates that were given from the shuttle."

Just then a trooper came running up to them. "Excuse me my king" He said to Vegeta then turned to the Commander. "Commander, there is an unidentified shuttle fast approaching the atmosphere!" he said, as they started walking to the sonar. "We wanted to get your confirmation before we took aggressive actions."

"Did you communicate with the occupants of the craft?" the Commander asked.

"We tried sir, but there's nothing but static." The trooper informed.

"Try once more. If there is no response, shoot it down." The Commander said then turning back to the king. Vegeta walked over with the commander and in listened in on the conversation.

"You handled that very well, Commander." He said.

"Thank you my king." The commander replied, as they both observed the trooper at work.

"Attention unidentified shuttle. Attention unidentified shuttle, you have 30 seconds to comply." The trooper said, trying to get a response from the shuttle. It seemed as if no one was going to answer, and whoever it was now had only five seconds left.

"Okay, I think it's working you guys." A fuzzy female voice said, coming in on the speakers. "Vegetasei Command Station, this is Capsule Corporation Shuttle number 1305, requesting permission to land."

"Capsule Corporation Shuttle 1305, your shuttle is not registered. What is your business at Vegetasei?" The trooper interrogated.

"I am V.S.T.D. assistant to Colonel Bardock, Technician Bulma Briefs." Bulma stated, causing Vegeta to run over to the sonar.

"Bulma?" He asked, talking in the intercom.

"King Vegeta? Yes, it's me Bulma!" She exclaimed.

"Permission granted to land at dock number 4589! I'll have someone there to pick you up!" Vegeta yelled.

"Thank you your majesty!" She rejoiced, turning to hug Chi-Chi and the Ox King. It took the whole trip for Bulma to fix the communications device, but she had succeeded. They were due to land any minute now.

* * *

"Okay, guys like I said before…" She said, as the shuttle touched down and they walked to the exit. "I'm just like a servant here, so I don't know if I can get you the best –" She was cut off when the door opened, and she saw red carpet flowing down the aisle to a luxurious transportation car. Many people watched her in fascination as she stepped out of the craft. Kakarrot stepped out of the car and walked over to them. 

"My Lady, the King awaits." He said, bowing to show her the way to the car.

"Bulma," Chi-Chi whispered. "I thought you were just a servant?"

"I ..I…I." She stuttered, as they walked to the car. "I thought so too."

"Are all servants treated this way? And who's that guy? He's cute." Chi-Chi asked, referring to Kakarrot. He was the first man she set her eyes upon since landing, and already she had a crush.

They proceeded to get into the car, and after the Ox King was comfortably seated, they took off. After a few moments of silence, Bulma turned to Kakarrot. "Hey what's all the special treatment for?" She asked.

"Well, the king requested it for his own reasons. He'll explain it to you when you get inside. Anyway, who are these people?" He said, gesturing to Chi-Chi and the Ox king.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was so astonished by the royal treatment I forgot my manners." She said, then putting her hand on Chi-Chi's lap. "Chi-Chi and Ox King, meet Kakarrot, the king's right hand man. Kakarrot this is Chi-Chi and her father Ox King, they helped me escape the desolate planet of Tabor. They are from earth too."

"Pleased to meet you." Kakarrot said, looking over to the people, Chi-Chi especially, causing her to blush a little. "I'm sure the king will be pleased as well."

"Likewise." The Ox King said.

They soon pulled up to the palace and exited the car.

"My Lady." The palace guards greeted her as she entered the gates. Bulma nervously walked inside, being that she was all filthy and on her way to see the king for the first time in a little over three months. The others followed close behind as she walked to the doors of throne room, where the king waited patiently.

"Allow me. My Lady." Kakarrot said opening doors.

Bulma walked through the doors, still looking back at Kakarrot, giving him a puzzling glare. "What's this 'My Lady' thing about?" she said to herself. When she faced forward, the king was already in front of her. He then grabbed her, hugged her, and kissed her lips softly. Chi-Chi and her father were almost in shock at the sight, being that this was the king and he was kissing a _servant?_

"Uh, hi, your majesty?" Bulma said when their lips parted, confused as ever.

"Where have you been?" Vegeta asked, releasing his hold slightly. "I have been concerned about your welfare."

"Um, lost." She stated, trying to gather composure. "I…What's going on? Why is everyone treating me like I'm the queen or something? And you, you just…kissed me?"

"Well, there's one simple explanation for it all." He said, stroking her long blue green hair. He was fascinated with how much it had grown since the last time he saw her. The hot Tabor sun had its affect on her hair and was responsible for the discoloration of it (A/N: Before I stated she had blue hair.), as well as the incredible tan she now had. It was as if he was seeing her for the first time again, and her beauty had put him in a trance.

"There is, your highness?" she asked, waving her hand in front of him.

"Yes." He said, snapping out of the spell and kneeling before her, and then taking her hand. "I wanted to have formal proposal in front of everyone after the trial, but I had to prepare for battle, now here we are...I...I...I want you to be my queen."

"Me?" A baffled Bulma asked. "I mean I like you very much and all but…"

"But?"

"but will the people under your rule agree with this? Won't they start a revolt or something? I mean I'm not exactly a saiyan."

"They already have agreed and accepted you as their next queen, and you do not have to be saiyan."

"Well…"

"Well?"

"Well, yeah, I mean yes!"

"Good. When would you like the ceremony to take place?" Vegeta said, rising to stand on two feet.

"Oh this is all so sudden!" She giggled."Oh, um, uh, can I get cleaned up first and then think about this?" She said brushing herself off.

"Whatever you wish. Take your time…my love." The king said. After kissing her again lightly, he then looked over her shoulder to notice the visitors that were present. "And who are they?"

"Oh, these are my new friends." She said turning to them. "You guys can come in. It's okay." They hesitantly walked over to the king. "This is Chi-Chi and her father Ox King. They helped me get back here in one piece, and they're from earth too."

"Your majesty." Chi-Chi said bowing. Her father did the same.

"I'm pleased to meet you. I assume you both would like to get cleaned up as well. Since you helped my future queen back safely, you can stay here as long as you wish." Vegeta said. "Kakarrot, could you show them to some rooms so they can clean up, and have some decent attire brought to them."

"My pleasure your majesty." Kakarrot said walking over, and then held out his arm for Chi-Chi to take hold of, and so she did. "Right this way." They then exited the room, leaving Vegeta and Bulma alone.

"So, that's why you were acting all mushy that day." Bulma said, raising a brow.

"Come." Vegeta said chuckling and taking hold his fiancé. "Enlighten me on your little 'space exploration." They then exited the room another way heading for their quarters.

* * *

It was soon dinner time, and Kakarrot was sent to escort Chi-Chi and Ox King to join. It was tough to fit the Ox King in regular clothes, so he was given armor to put on like the king's and all the other soldiers until he can be properly fitted. Chi-Chi, on the other hand, was given Bulma's old wardrobe, and she did not mind the hand-me-downs because they were so elegant, compared to the rags she was wearing, and fitted perfectly; it wasn't a problem for Lady Bulma since she had a whole new wardrobe waiting for her went she got back. Upon receiving the clothes,Chi-Chi picked out the perfect red dress to wear. 

Kakarrot escorted them to the dinning hall, where they waited for the king and 'future' queen to show before they started to eat. They were introduced to Lady Artacha who was also waiting.Vegeta and Bulma showed up, took there respective seats, and everyone begin to eat. It was quiet until Vegeta started a conversation with Chi-Chi. "So, Chi-Chi, Bulma tells me that you are an excellent cook. You made a whole dinner out of practically nothing, being on a desert planet and all."

"Well I believe Bulma, I mean Lady Bulma, exaggerated a little." She said, smiling at Bulma. "My dad does a little hunting, and whatever he brings for me to cook, I cook; I try to make the best out of everything.

"That's very impressive." Vegeta said.

"Why thank you, your highness." She replied

"I wouldn't mind if you cooked for me sometime." Kakarrot said, being that he was eating lighter than usual because he was focused on the lady sitting beside him.

"Kakarrot, you wouldn't mind if _anybody_ cooked for you!" Vegeta said, causing everyone to laugh and Kakarrot to blush.

"So, Lady Bulma," Lady Artacha called, after the laughing died down. "Have you set a date yet?"

"Well, yes, five weeks from today." Bulma said smiling. "It's actually two weeks ahead of my parents' anniversary and Veggies'…" She paused, feeling her cheeks starting toswarm with heat as all eyes were focused on her. "…I mean the king's 19th birthday."

"Well, what a coincidence." Lady Artacha replied. "That's impeccable timing, my king!"

"And so it is." He said smirking. He was to be married by his next birthday, and it seemed that he was going to have that goal accomplished.

* * *

I didn't really like writing this chapter, but next time: Saiyan wedding traditions, in other words, some more fighting! 

Thanks everyone for the reviews. If you have a question, don't be afraid to ask.


	14. Chapter 14

Wise King Vegeta

Chapter 14

Don't Own DBZ

* * *

A few weeks had already passed, and all Vegetasei were fast preparing for the wedding of King Vegeta and Lady Bulma. Visitors from all over the galaxy, diplomats and commoners, were flocking to Vegetasei. It was to be an extraordinary event, and everything had to be perfect. Bulma had no knowledge of the Saiyan wedding tradition, but she knew ever since she was a little girl she has dreamed of a fairytale wedding. Vegeta agreed to have to her dream wedding, but it had to be within the guidelines of the saiyan tradition. All things and beings had to be accordingly, especially the bride. Tailors were working around the clock to design the perfect look for Lady Bulma. They were sure to try and coordinate everything with her exotic but natural coloring. 

Vegeta, on the other hand, had other matters to attend to; it was not his job to look at flowers and dresses and things of that nature. It got around to him that other males had their eyes on his prize during his trip Akron. And it was only proper that he should hold fast the Saiyan tradition and give these other males a chance to have his woman.

"You know you don't have to carry on the tradition if you prefer not to." Kakarrot said to Vegeta. As they trained, they were talking an optional contest that could take place before the couple proceeded to be married. "Not saying that any of these other guys are strong enough to take us on." They were to be together in fighting off the other males for the hand of Lady Bulma.

"Come on Kakarrot. You know this is going to be fun." Vegeta laughed. "Besides, I don't think anyone has the audacity to challenge the king and his best man anyway."

"I agree, but you can't be too sure." Kakarrot implied.

"Even if someone does not come forth to challenge, then I shall be satisfied knowing that I did give them the opportunity."

"Alright, if you say so."

"Well then it's settled. The contest shall take place."

"Aren't you going ask your wif—I mean ask Lady Bulma how she feels about this?"

"Why? You forgot how this works, didn't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Must I explain everything to you, Kakarrot?" Vegeta said smacking his forehead. "Let's just say she may not agree to this, and I yearn for the challenge."

"She'll be more upset if you don't warn her. Oh well, when do you want to do this?"

"First, I will put the word out, and see who comes forth. Then we will go from there."

And so, Vegeta did put out the word.

* * *

A cool breeze rushed into the queen's chambers, causing Bulma to shiver in her sleep; the thin white gown she was wearing provided no protection from the draft. Opening an eye, she observed that her balcony doors were opened. An outline of a woman appeared out of the darkness and was coming closer. 

"Lady Bulma wake up!" Lady Artacha called, softly. "I have to get you out of here!"

"What? Wait a minute! What's going on?" A cranky Bulma asked. "Why do I have to go?"

"They're coming for you! We must leave now! Get up!" Lady Artacha cried.

"Coming for me?" Bulma asked, baffled by Lady Artacha's urgent request. "Who's coming for me?"

"There's no time to explain, Let's go!" Lady Artacha said, and then she grabbed Bulma and flew out the balcony doors.

After flying for what seemed like an hour, Lady Artacha landed near a small house in the deepest and darkest part of an isolated Vegetasei forest. "Come. You should be safe here. For a little while, that is." Lady Artacha said, holding Bulma by the hand and walking inside the house. "This should give me enough time to explain what's going on."

They were not alone; Shondra and Chi-Chi were in the house quietly waiting.

"Are they after you guys too?" Bulma asked, walking to take a seat with them.

"No, just you." Lady Artacha explained. "This is part of the wedding festivities. You chose us as your Bride's Maids, so we have to make sure you made away from the palace and dressed properly before they come to kidnap you."

"Here put this on, my lady." Shondra said, grabbing the armor beside her.

"You never told me who's coming?" Bulma innocently asked, looking at the armor questioningly then put it on with Shondra and Chi-Chi helping. The armor was just like the others except there were no shoulder protectors, and it displayed the Royal Vegetasei symbol like Vegeta's. They then pinned her long turquoise hair up in a tight bun.

"The king has challenged anyone who feels that they are worthy enough to have you as their wife instead of him."

"He did what?" Bulma asked, standing with her fists balled.

"There weren't many challengers, but one, Emperor Zarbon (A/N: okay, pretend he didn't work for Frieza.)with his younger brother Zarcon to fight at his side." Lady Artacha continued. " Don't worry. He's no match for the king, but whoever finds you first can claim you. That's why I had to bring you here."

"So you're telling me that this Emperor Zarbon can take me as his wife despite my engagement with King Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

"That's if he finds you first, and even if he does, he has to fight the king before he actually takes you."

"Why would he arrange such a thing?"

"It's in his blood. It is pure ecstasy to be able to fight for the woman he wants. Fighting, period, gives him an indescribable high."

"But what if this Emperor Zarbon wins?"

"Like I said before, Zarbon is no match for King Vegeta. He just needed any reason to actually test the king without hurting his treaty with Vegetasei. But by any chance that he wins, you shall become 1 of 7 wives." Lady Artacha clarified.

"Seven wives?" Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Shondra all asked in unison. This was true of Zarbon. A few years after Frieza was defeated, Zarbon tried taking over the universe. His first planet to conquer was Vegetasei itself. He thought that the monkeys might have been weakened due to their king's demise. So he sent his troops there to do his dirty work, but they did not succeed. It was a tough battle though, and it came to an end when Emperor Zarbon and the young King Vegeta signed a treaty.

Emperor Zarbon is nothing but a conceded, womanizing jerk. And besides the six wives that he has, he also has a harem with over 100 women for himself. When he heard that King Vegeta was going to be married, he had to come see for himself. He knows Vegeta is very meticulous about all his dealings, and if he was right, the woman that Vegeta chose, must be _very_ desirable. While taking a walk on the palace grounds after he arrived on Vegetasei, he saw _this_ woman. There she was, in the garden, making arrangements with the wedding planner. She was more beautiful than any of his wives, and her scent was sweeter than any of the exotic blossoms that surrounded her. Yes, she was _so very much desirable_. He had to have her, and when Vegeta offered her to anyone that could defeat him, he was the one and only that dared to challenge the king.

"Shh!" Lady Artacha said.

"What is it?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Be quiet!" Lady Artacha softly shouted. "I feel someone approaching."

The ladies remained calm and quiet until the door creaked open. They all, excluding Lady Artacha, started to panic and screamed.

"Ugh! Just what I needed a bunch of harpies in the same room!" Vegeta shouted, holding his highly sensitive ears.

"Vegeta!" Bulma cried, running to him. When she reached her destination, she slapped him across his face, hard. "Why didn't you tell me about this? I was scared half to death!"

"Told you so!" Kakarrot said, snickering behind Vegeta.

"Aww. Calm down." Vegeta said, holding her. "As if I would let another male claim you. Come on. Let's go."

"Going somewhere?" Zarbon asked touching down with his brother. "You know it's not going to be that easy."

"We left you clueless! How did you get here so fast?" Vegeta asked.

"Hmph. I smelled her innocence the moment I first set eyes upon her. It wasn't hard to track her."

"Why you disgusting creep!" Bulma cried. "How dare you! If you think I'm going to be wife number seven, you've got another thing coming buster!"

"Oooh, feisty!" Zarbon commented. "You should fit perfectly in my Friday slot! Won't she brother?"

"Mmmm." Zarcon said, licking his lips. "Feisty Friday, that does sound good."

"Why you!" Bulma screamed.

"He's just teasing!" Vegeta said, holding Bulma back. "Besides, he has to go through me first, and he knows that impossible for him to do!"

"You're right Vegeta." Zarbon said. "But it's not impossible for me to beat you while you're trying to protect that woman."

"What is he talking about?" Bulma said nervously. She was oblivious to the fact that Vegeta had to battle Zarbon with her at his side, as well.That is, if she denied Zarbon's proposal, and to a certain extent, she already did. That was part of the tradition. But of course this was never done with the bride being a defenseless human.

"I could care less if the prize is damaged. Nothing the regeneration tank couldn't fix, but what about you?" Zarbon questioned, flying up in the starlit sky, then pointing a finger at Bulma. "Let's just test my little theory."

A ki blast was coming straight for Bulma when Vegeta grabbed her with one arm and shot up in the air. Kakarrot followed after and so did Zarcon. The blast went straight for the house. Chi-Chi and Shondra were fortunate that Lady Artacha was strong enough to divert it ( A/N: Did I mention she's an old saiyan woman?).

The battle was abruptly started, and unfortunately, Zarbon did have the upper hand. Vegeta was so busy protecting Bulma that Zarbon landed a punch in every now and then. All the while, Bulma was letting out _eeks_ and _yipes_. Zarcon tried to interfere once or twice, but that's why Kakarrot was there to make sure that didn't happen. So they had their own little battle going on. Vegeta then became acquainted with fighting while holding the woman, and the tables started to turn. He landed an uppercut, and Zarbon backed off immediately; he didn't want to get his pretty face scarred.

"Uh, why don't we make a deal?" Zarbon said, taking a mirror out and examining his face.

"What kind of a deal?" Vegeta said, eyeing Zarbon suspiciously.

"I'll back down if you give me the other chaste girl instead." He said looking at the women spectators on the ground. Vegeta and Bulma also looked down at the women.

Who is he talking about? Lady Artacha is an old widow, and he heard few things about Shondra being coupled with someone already. So that only leaves one… Vegeta thought to himself, and turned back to Zarbon. "Absolutely not!"

"Why not? You have no use for her." Zarbon stated.

"No, I don't." Vegeta said. "But she is already taken."

"By who, may I ask? I'll just have to battle him instead." Zarbon said, smirking. He presumed it was going to be an effortless battle with whoever the girl was supposed to belong to. She was just a servant girl right? So her betrothed was sure to be a weakling.

"Well go right ahead!" Vegeta chuckled, then pointing to Kakarrot. "He's right over there!"

Zarbon looked over to see the man that was pulverizing his younger brother and flinched at the sight. "You lie!"

"Do I?" Vegeta laughed. "Why don't you go ask him yourself?" Vegeta was lying, but knowing Kakarrot wanted the girl, he knew he wouldn't let Zarbon take her.

"I will!" Zarbon said, then floating over to the other saiyan.

"I didn't know Kakarrot and Chi-Chi were getting married." Bulma said naively.

"Shh. They're not!" Vegeta whispered. "But Kakarrot was going to ask her father for her hand when she was old enough." He wasn't lying this time. Kakarrot thought it was the proper thing to do since the girl is only 15 years old; Kakarrot just turned 17 himself. (A/N: The reason the king was to married so young is because he was only eight when he became king. According to the Saiyan Tradition, a king has ten years after his induction to have a queen chosen and a grace period of one year. This was to insure the people that an heir would be produced. Yes I made this up!)

"Ahem!" Zarbon coughed, getting Kakarrot's and Zarcon's attention. Kakarrot released Zarcon's head stood up straight.

"What's up brother?" Zarcon asked, wiping the blood from his mouth.

"I want to ask Kakarrot something." He said.

"What is it?" Kakarrot asked.

"That girl down there, the young one with the long black hair, she belong to you?"

Kakarrot didn't know what to say. Confused, he looked over to Vegeta, who winked an eye and smirked. Kakarrot smiled then looked back at Zarbon. "Yes she does. Why?"

"Nothing." Zarbon said after muttering a few curses. "Carry-on."

After Kakarrot and Zarcon returned to fighting, Zarbon floated back to Vegeta.

"So?" Vegeta asked. "You going to challenge him?"

"No." Zarbon replied. "Let's just get this over with."

"Just what I wanted to hear!" Vegeta shouted then knocking Zarbon to the ground with a quick and strong blast. Still holding Bulma to the side by one arm, he descended and put a foot on Zarbon's chest. "You give up?"

"Go ahead take her!" He let out. "She isn't worth it!"

"Whatever!" Vegeta said, then kissed his prize.

* * *

Okay what you guys think of this chapter? YOU HAVE TO LET ME KNOW IF IT SUCKED! But anyway, Next time: Wedding Day. 


	15. Chapter 15

Wise King Vegeta

Don't Own DBZ

Chapter 15

Finally, the joyous day had arrived. The wedding was to be held outside near the garden to accommodate well over a thousand guests, and these were just people that knew the bride and groom personally. So it can be said that they were mostly Vegeta's guests. For others that were not so fortunate to be personally invited, the wedding would be transmitted all over the galaxy for their pleasure.

The bride's maids were already standing in place and so were the groom, his best man, and groomsmen. Everyone waited patiently for the bride to make her grand entrance, but time passed quickly and she had not showed up yet. After an hour of waiting, there Vegeta stood, decked out in his best armor and a crown surrounding his wild flames of hair. (A/N: This would probably look awkward, but bear with me. LOL) He looked handsome, excluding the frown that appeared on his face. The old saiyan priest also stood in front of him looking confused. The king had been stood up on his wedding day.

"That's it!" Vegeta said stalking back inside the palace, causing the crowd to quietly talk amongst themselves.

Bulma stared at the long cheval mirror looking at the most beautiful bride in Vegetasei history. Her gown was made simple, long and white, nothing special. For someone with her looks she didn't need anything ostentatious. Her long turquoise hair was in tons of tight curls and topped with a crown of white flowers.

She could not believe this was actually her wedding day. After all that's happened in her life, here she was going to marry a king, and a handsome king too. They were to be joined as one and rule the galaxy as husband and wife. It was certainly a regular 'rags to riches' story. Well in her case, riches to rags then back to riches again. Any other woman would be more than happy to be in her place, but she was discouraged a little. What bride would not be disheartened that her mother was not there to tell her how beautiful she is? Or that her father is not there to escort her down the aisle? Of course, many have told her that she was beautiful, but it was not the same. Walking down that broad passage to be married would feel better if you were not alone and daddy was there to give you away. Another thing that bothered her was the fact that her mother was not there to give her _the talk. _Lady Artacha tried playing the mother role and lightly touched on the subject, describing what would take place on her wedding night, but she was still uncertain. "May be I shouldn't have said yes so fast with out thinking about these things." She thought to herself, as a single tear drop rolled down her cheek. She was then startled by the loud knocking at her door.

"Just a minute! ...Uh, yes, come in." She said, after wiping the water from her eyes and face. The door opened and closed, and she then turned to see a very angry Vegeta. She quickly ran behind the dressing screen. "You are not supposed to be in here! We're not supposed to see each other yet!" she yelled, informing him of yet another earth custom.

"And why not?" He inquired. He didn't see the point of this masquerade; she had kept him waiting long enough.

"Because…because it's bad luck!" she hollered, from behind the screen.

Vegeta stalked over to the screen, picked it up and tossed it to the side. "I don't believe in luck! Good things happen and bad things happen; luck has nothing to do with it!" He said, now looking down at Bulma, who was on the floor still trying to hide. "Now tell me," He said, picking her up and lifting her bowed head with a single finger. "What's wrong? Why have you been delaying?"

Looking into his dark eyes, she began forming tears in her blue ones again. "I…I…you won't understand." She sniffled.

"Try me." He said calmly.

"My parents…" She started, then taking a deep breath.

"Your parents are not here." He boldly stated, figuring her problem just by hearing those two words. "Neither are mine."

"But…"

"But they would be happy for you if they were." He said, then led her to a window and looked into the sky. "Picture them. They see you. Their once pretty little girl has grown to be the most beautiful woman, and she's getting married--she's going be a queen."

"I'm going to be a queen." She repeated after him softly.

"They would want you to cry tears of joy instead of sorrow."

She looked back at him and formed a half smile. He had a way with words, but that was only half of her problem. Remembering the other half, she looked back into the sky.

"There's something else, isn't it?" He asked, raising a brow.

"Yes." She answered, still observing the clouds go by. "I'm not ready."

A frown formed on Vegeta's face. "I can call the wedding off if you feel this way." He reluctantly stated.

"But I want to marry you."

"Now you're confusing me."

"I'm just not ready for…" She hesitated and walked slowly back to the mirror. How was she to explain she wasn't ready to mate with her own husband on their wedding night?

He followed her with his eyes, and noticing the redness in her cheeks, he smirked. "Consummation." He then said to finish her sentence, causing her to cringe at the very word.

"How did you…" She started. It was as if he could read her very thoughts.

"Look," He said, now holding her from behind, staring at her in the mirror. "We don't have to, not until you're ready."

With that, she turned to hug him tightly and a few moments passed.

"Now, are you ready for the ceremony?" He asked, after kissing her forehead.

"Yes, ready and willing."

"Then let's go." He then said after taking her by the arm, and they strolled happily out the doors.

At last, they were married, pronounced husband and wife, 'Their majesties King Vegeta XVII and Queen Bulma of Vegetasei.' That, is of course, after Bulma's crown of flowers were replaced with a lighter replica of the original tiara of the queen, being that it weighed 200 lbs, a little too much for her.

The reception was done and over. But before the bride and groom could depart on their honey moon, It was now time for the saiyan tradition that the groom would hate the most. Every male, who wanted to, gets to kiss the bride whether she liked it or not. "May I have your attention please!" The old priest called. "Would anyone like to have their last chance to kiss the queen before she officially claimed by the king? Please form a line here."

"Huh?" a now confused Bulma said, looking over to her new husband.

"As much as I'm going to hate this part, I can not interfere." He grunted.

There was pure silence. It seemed as if no one wanted to have a chance to kiss the bride because there was not a line forming. Bulma sighed in relief. "I guess no one wants to kiss me. Can we go now?" She then whispered to Vegeta.

"Yes, I don't see why we can't…" Vegeta started, before the old priest began talking again.

"I know what you all are thinking. This isn't the first time this has happened." The old priest said, as people were beginning to talk among one another. "Don't be afraid. The king will not harm you. I can assure you he will not interfere, for it is tradition."

And with that, at the blink of an eye, a line, stretching as far as the eye could see, was formed.

"Ew!" Bulma squealed, now hiding behind Vegeta. Males of all types were lined up from fat to skinny, old to young, and attractive to hideous. And they were taking out mouth spray, toothbrushes, and anything else that would help freshen their breath.

"Well, um, I did not expect this many." The priest started again. "The king and queen will have to be off in the next hour, and unfortunately, that means many of you will not have the honor."

The first few guys weren't too bad. They were just giving her sweet little pecks on the lips and were on their way, but after maybe the15th person it started to get gross; some of them even tried slipping her the tongue. The next 20 should be named the _Dirty Old Man Clan_. And the last bit were just plain disgusting.

"May I have the p…p…pleasure?" The next guy said, showering Bulma with his saliva.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" She whispered in Vegeta's ear, wiping the spit from her face. "Uh, sure." She lied. He then kissed her on the cheek, thank god, and left a trail of drool behind him.

"I thought you may need this, my queen." Shondra said, bringing Bulma a warm wet cloth and a dry one.

"Oh yes! Thank you!" She cried, snatching the towels and cleaned her whole face. Bringing the towel from her eyes she gasped in fear at the next person in line. Vegeta, who was now talking to Kakarrot, heard his wife's response and turned to see what caused her reaction.

"Well, well, looks like I get a taste after all!" Zarbon teased, causing Vegeta to grind his teeth. "I know you're going to enjoy this as much as I am."

"Don't count on it!" Bulma said. In an instant, Zarbon snatched her up. Holding her fragile body roughly, he crushed his lips against hers, forcefully opened her mouth, and shoved his tongue to the back of her throat, almost choking her to death.

"That's enough!" Vegeta called, looking on in disgust. Zarbon pretended as if he didn't hear and continued with his harsh ministrations. "I SAID that's enough!"

Zarbon then stopped and dropped Bulma to her feet as she gasped for air. After smirking at Vegeta mockingly, Zarbon started on his way. "Till we meet again." He called.

"No more!" She panted. "I…am…not…kissing…anyone…ELLLSSSSSSSSEE!

"You don't have to my queen." The old priest said, smiling. "It's time for you to be on your way."

The crowd then cleared the red carpet that flowed to the shuttle, for the king and queen to make their departure. The couple quickly walked down the aisle as the soldiers on each side flicked hundreds of tiny ki blasts above them. Bulma threw her bouquet of white flowers behind her, and they were caught by Chi-Chi, who winked an eye at a blushing Kakarrot.The newlyweds then boarded the shuttle and the doors closed behind as they were interlocked in a passionate kiss.

&&&&&&&&&

Refering to consummation, yes people, this actually happens in real life. I have personally heard of a few experiences where the bride was not ready to have sex with her new husband for some reason or another. I actually made it this way because in my first fic I did rush them, and so I thought should do the opposite in this fic.

Well It looks like Zarbon got the last laugh or did he? So, I was thinking about stopping it right here for now. Or should I do the honeymoon first? I don't know it's all up to reviews!


	16. Chapter 16

**BVexpert:** I didn't say I was going to end the story. (sighs) I just wanted to pause for a little bit. I have been updating every week. I just got my first part time job, and I'm taking freshman college classes.

**sou-chans' gurl 4-ever:**Oh stop it! (blushes)

**To all my reviewers:** Thank you! And here's the honeymoon as you requested.Don't get too excited, okay.I'm going through writer's block. Writing is not my forte as you can see. I just write and read these fics for fun that's all!

Wise King Vegeta

don't Own DBz

Chapter 16

The King and Queen of Vegetsei were on their way to Akron for their honeymoon. The first few hours they spent just cuddling and watching the stars, being that the ship was set on auto pilot. But pretty soon they began to grow tired. It was now time for bed. Vegeta was already out of his armor and only in boxers while Bulma was in the bathroom getting into a black nightie. Vegeta sat on one side of the bed with his arms crossed as she emerged.She stood in the doorway silently, unaware that she was constantly tugging at the short nightie. They exchanged a few glances and waited for one another to say something. Vegeta's impatience took over and he was the first to speak.

"So." He said mentally slapping himself as he eyed her choice of night clothes.

"So." she said, still tugging.

"Here we are."

"Here we are."

"Uh, would you like for me to leave you the bed?" Vegeta said, being that it was the only bed in the honeymoon shuttle. "I think that sofa was more than adequate. I can sleep there if it makes you feel comfortable." It was the only definite way he could keep his hands off her.

She stared at him for a few seconds and then gave him a warm smile. "No, no. I'll be fine. You can sleep here, if you'd like." She implied, walking over to her side of the king size bed. "It's more than enough room, you know."

Yeah, right! He would more than like to _sleep_ there. "Alright. If you insist." He said, and fell back on top of the sheets and laid his head against a pillow. Bulma pulled back the covers and did the same. "Well, goodnight." He said, as he stretched across the bed and gave her a kiss. He stayed in the position for a few moments, but then slowly slid back to his side and clapped his hands for the lights to go out. It was not totally dark though. The room was partially lit from the twinkling of the stars through the shuttle window. Vegeta stared into space waiting for sleep to overcome him. Just when is eyelids began to feel heavy, he felt a warm body against his, causing his eyes to shoot back open. It was her. She had pushed herself against him and laid her head on his chest. He formed a crooked smile as he looked down at her and put his arm around her. He then slipped into a silent slumber.

His sleep did not last though. He awoke in the middle of the night to escape from the sex-filled dreams that taunted him, only to notice one of her breasts that peeked out of its covering. Almost persuaded to touch, he whispered a few curses to himself and carefully slipped out of Bulma's grasp, headed to take a nice cold shower.

After his shower, he did not return to bed. This situation was a little more complicated then he expected it to be. He went through his whole adolescence without succumbing to his desires, but he could not go one more night or perhaps two weeks, the time it would take to get to Akron. He was sure that by then she would be ready for him, especially after she sees her gift. He decided he could train for the rest of the night, and go to sleep when she woke up. "Yeah, that should work." He said to himself. But before he knew it, he was falling asleep again, and somehow made it back to the bed. The training did do some good though, because he slept the rest of the night.

He rose in a few hours, being Vegetasei's morning time, in the middle of the bed by himself. Tilting his head back, he took in a rather pleasant scent that then lured him to the small shuttle kitchen. He took a seat at the bar that faced the kitchen to watch his wife work her way around.

"Good morning!" She cheered and set some plates of food in front of him. She was well aware of the saiyan's appetite.

"Well, nice to see you are up and at 'em." He said grabbing the silverware placed in front of him. "Everything smells good." He then complimented, digging a fork into what seemed to be a huge omelet. She stood in front of him as he smiled and shoved the hot food into his mouth. His smile turned into a frown as he tasted the rubbery concoction and spat it into a napkin. "Are you experimenting or something?" He said, wiping his mouth and pushing the plates away. "A lab was provided for you on the other side of the shuttle. This is the kitchen."

"What?" She said, as tears began to swell her eyes. "You mean you don't like it!"

"Oh, _this_ is really breakfast?" He asked innocently. Observing the tears flowing from her blue eyes, he came to the conclusion that she was actually serious. "I'm sorry…I…"

"I know. I know. I'm not that much of a cook. At least I tried." She said, taking the plates and discarding the meal into the disposal along with thedropping tears that flowed from her eyes.

"There, there." He comforted, hugging her from behind. "It's no big deal."

"Yes it is!" She shouted. "I'm your wife. I'm supposed to be able to cook for you."

As a wife, she was also had _other_ obligations, but he was not complaining. "Cooking was not a prerequisite for the queen I chose. That's why we have servants at the palace." He informed, turning her to face him. "Now you would not be my wife if I thought it was pertinent."

She smiled and kissed him on the lips, intending for it to be a light one, but he objected her retreat as it turned quite fervent, instead. He brought the kiss to a halt and stared into her eyes with burning passion. She immediately turned away from him, sensing what he craved.

"Oh, ahem, well." She coughed, picking up the dishes and put them into the sink. "I'm just going to clean this up. You, uh, have anything planned for today?"

Yes he did have _plans_ for the whole trip, but it looks like he would have to reschedule. "Uh, yes, training." He said, as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Sounds good." She said, washing the dishes in haste. "I guess I could check out that lab."

"Good. Well, I guess I'll get started." He said, grabbing a whole bowl of fruit and heading toward the kitchen exit. "Later."

"See you later."

The whole two weeks went on this way, two weeks full of experimenting, training, cold showers, and restless nights on the sofa, mainly for Vegeta. They finally arrived on Akron, and Vegeta was talking with his new ambassador about the arrangements he made during his last trip to the planet.

"What do you mean it's not ready?" He yelled

"We apologize, your highness. It's not that it isn't finished."

"Well, what is it?"

"It's just that there's someone claiming the property and refuses to leave."

"Hmmm." Vegeta thought looking towards the field from the embassy. It wouldn't be fair just to go and take someone else's property even though he is a king. He saw a figure wading in the lavender field, and formed a smirk. "You'll just have to compromise."

The wind strongly blew as the newlyweds and the ambassador walked over to the field. Putting a scarf over her flying hair, Bulma admired the place from afar, and started to thank her husband his very heartfelt wedding gift.

"Slow down! It isn't yours yet. We have to do some negotiating first." Vegeta said, then turned to the ambassador. "Do you think you can handle this, or do I have to do it?"

"I think I can manage, your majesty." He said and walked over to the owner while the couple went inside and toured the small cottage. A few minutes later, the ambassador joined them with some good news and some bad news.

"Give us the good news first." Bulma said happily.

"Well, my queen," the ambassador chuckled. "The good news is that the owner says you can have the house since the king had it built for you."

"And the bad news?" Vegeta asked, raising a brow.

"The bad news is that the owner wants to occupy the spare room, but it's only for a few days, and the same week for every year afterwards."

"But that's going to be our anniversaries and the king's birthdays!" Bulma cried, being that Vegeta was to turn 19 tomorrow.

"It's alright my dear." Vegeta said, holding her hand. "We don't have to come every year, and we can even arrange to come a different time of the year."

"Then you accept, your majesties?" the ambassador asked.

They looked at each other and nodded. "We accept." Vegeta said, answering for the both of them.

While the ambassador informed the owner of the arrangements, the couple went to settle in the master bedroom of the house. Pretty soon it was dark, and after dinner at the embassy the couple returned to the cottage, as servants followed with food and other needed supplies. Now bedtime, they were faced with the same situation they encountered on their wedding night on the shuttle.

"So." Vegeta said, sitting on his side of the bed with his arms folded.

"So." Bulma replied.

"I could sleep on the sofa downstairs if you like, it's sufficient."

"No. That's fine. The bed is big enough for the two of us."

"Well, goodnight then." He said after giving a kiss on the cheek to avoid arousing himself even further.

"Good night." She replied, after the lights were out.

This time it was Bulma who could not sleep, so she slipped out of the bed and walked to the window. "What's wrong with me? She thought, looking into the sky. "I'm sure any woman would jump at the chance to be with him, and he's being so patient with me." After a few moments she looked down into the field; it surely reminded her of home on earth. She then noticed a figure standing in the middle of the field; it seemed that the person was staring into the stars. It was the owner, still in the same spot from earlier in the day. Whoever the owner was, he or she must have been in deep thought. Something must be bothering them. Bulma then donned her robe and quietly head out to the field without waking Vegeta. She then walked up behind the person. It seemed to be a woman. She couldn't really tell because it was dark. But she began to speak to her.

"Uh, hello?" Bulma said with uncertainty. The woman did not answer her. "I just came to thank you for being so cooperative."

"That's quite fine, your highness." The woman said, finally speaking.

Her voice sent warm sensation up Bulma's spine. It was a comforting and nurturing feeling. It was really strange to Bulma, but she continued to start a conversation with the older woman.

"Well, I didn't get your name miss." Bulma said to the woman and decided to give her name. "My name is Bulma.What's yours?"

The woman then turned to face Bulma for the first time and stared at her questioningly. She then stepped closer to the young queen as to get a better look at her. As her lengthy turquoise hair danced in the wind, Bulma's face and crystal blue eyes were revealed in the moonlight perfectly to the old woman. The woman started to tremble as emotions filled her and tears rushed to eyes as she got a closer look. She ran to Bulma and embraced her. A confused Bulma had no choice but to hug her back.

"My prayers have been answered!" The older woman cried, hugging Bulma tight enough to squeeze the life out of her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alright, whose this woman? I bet you know. Tell me! Review!


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Yes you all were right! She isher originalperky and blunt character in this story.**

Wise King Vegeta

Don't Own DBZ

Chapter 17

Bulma hesitantly patted the back of the older woman, for she was unsure of what to do. For a minute she thought the lady was crazy because she started to sniff Bulma and take in her scent. She stepped a little from Bulma, but still holding her to look upon her face again.

"My baby has grown up to be so beautiful!" The woman exclaimed.

"MMMom?" Bulma said, as her eyes began to water, as she got a better look at the woman. It was her mother. She looked much older then Bulma remembered, but it was still her.

"Yes sweetie it's me!" Mrs. Briefs cried.

"I don't believe it!" Bulma rejoiced. "After all this time!"

They rejoiced and hugged each other close and did not let go for about and hour. Then they took turns summarizing their lives to each other. Mrs. Briefs used the rest of her riches to locate to Akron buy a house and land. She had been living in a large house beyond the mountains where the ground is to rocky to plant anything. She explained that she had taken a single flower and planted it there some years ago when she first came to the planet, and it grew over the years into a whole field. She crossed the mountains every year to mourn and pray.

Bulma on the other hand explained how she came to Vegetasei, met the king, and got married along with those few conflicts in between. After giving her mother all the details about her relationship with the king, Bulma sighed and looked up to the window where he slept.

"It's not that I don't love him, mom." She said, starting to cry again.

"I see." Her mother replied. "Well, I'm sure he knows that, and I'm pretty sure he respects your feelings. If you need to take your time to get ready, do it because _that_ is the most precious gift that you could ever give anyone. Once you give it, it's gone forever. You can never give that same gift to anyone else (A/N: Okay, talking specifically about virginity people!), and that's why it's meant for your husband."

"I never thought of it like that. Thanks mom."

"You're very welcome. You know, he sounds very sweet." Mrs. Briefs said, smiling. "And brave too. He saved us from that mean lizard guy. And come to think of it, his father before him actually handled that mean lizard guy's brother, who killed your father. I'm proud to have him as a son-in-law!"

A cool breeze rushed between them, causing Bulma to shiver.

"Let's go inside before you get sick. You know you have to be healthy to give me some grandbabies!" Mrs. Briefs laughed. They entered the house together, and Bulma stared at the stairs when she walked in. "Now you go get some sleep, and I'll fix you your favorite breakfast in the morning." With that, Mrs. Briefs departed from Bulma, after planting a kiss on her forehead, and went into the spare bedroom that was located downstairs.

Bulma hesitantly walked up the stairs and stood at her bedroom entrance. She smiled at the peaceful look on her husband's face and walked over to his side of the bed. She had to admit he was being very patient about this whole ordeal. They had been married for two weeks and still nothing.

It was after mid-night and officially his birthday. She didn't really have a gift to give to him, and after the beautiful cottage he had built for her, she had to do something. She thought about what her mother told her earlier, about the most precious gift that she could ever give, and she smiled. Looking down at him she saw his eyes flutter a little before he opened them fully to find her staring at him.

"What are you doing up?" he asked, sleepily.

"Just thinking." She said sitting down on the bed.

"About?"

"Us."

"Really? What about us?" He asked, sitting up to face her in the dark.

She smirked evilly, and leaning towards him, she brushed her lips against his ear, causing him quiver in delight. "I'm ready." She whispered seductively.

"Are…are you sure?" he asked with uncertainty.

"Does this look like I'm unsure?" She said getting up from the bed and dropped her gown and robe to the floor. His eyes widened in shock as he gazed upon her naked body for the first time. She then strutted back to the bed and straddled him. She then began teasing him by planting small kisses from his head and working down to his bare chest. "The question is:…Are…you…sure…you're…ready?" She asked in between kisses.

He had a look of disbelief on his face, being that this was the same woman that shied away from him at the very mention of sex. Pinching himself, he thought it was another one of those wild dreams, but it was real as real can be. Something must have happen since he had been asleep. "Are you feeling okay?" He asked, tilting his head to the side, and feeling her forehead with the back of his hand.

"I've never felt better." She said, causing his look of shock to transform to a sexy smile. And before she knew it, they exchanged places, and she was laying on the bed looking up at him.

"So." He whispered to a surprised Bulma while holding her hands above her head and kissing her neck. "Here we are."

* * *

The couple awoke the next morning in each others arms with warm smiles on their faces, utterly satisfied from last night's activities, especially Vegeta. But he still wondered why she had changed her mind so abruptly. Nevermind that now. He would ask her later. He didn't want to ruin the tranquility. Because of his sharp senses,Vegeta noted a change in the air andhe suddenly jumped from Bulma's grasp and looked down at her. 

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Have you been experimenting again?" He asked, giving her a strange look.

"No silly!" She laughed and sat up with him.

"Then what's that smell?" He said sniffing the air. It was a good smell, nothing fowl; it was just strange to him. "I didn't order any servants to prepare breakfast, did you?"

"No." She replied, sniffing at the air. She didn't quite smell anything yet.

"Then it's that landlady. What is she doing cooking?" He asked almost confused.

"Oh, I forgot!" Bulma said, snatching a sheet from the bed and wrapped it around her.

"What are you doing?" He chuckled, playfully pulling the sheet away from her. "Don't hide from me! I've seen it all you know!"

She dropped the sheet to the floor and ran into the connected bathroom. "How could I forget!" she yelled to herself in the shower.

"Yeah, how could you?" he said seductively, and joining her in the shower.

"Oh, I'm not talking about _that_." She said shyly, washing her body quickly.

"Then what are you talking about?"

"She's cooking my favorite breakfast!" Bulma happily exclaimed, handing the soap to him.

"How could she know what your favorite breakfast is?" He said accepting the soap.

"I didn't tell you?" she asked as she rinsed the soap from her body and stepped out the shower leaving Vegeta by himself.

"Tell me what?"

"She's my mom!" She said then running out the bathroom to get dressed.

"Huh?" He asked, but he didn't get a reply because Bulma was gone already.

After his shower, he quickly got dressed. "Her mother?" He thought to himself. "But how?" He flew down the stairs to see Bulma and her mother in the kitchen laughing and eating together. "What's going on here?" He questioned, interrupting their mother/daughter bonding

"Good morning dear!" Mrs. Briefs cheered, getting up from her seat and running to him. He flinched at how fast she moved, interlocked arms with him, and practically dragged him to the table. "Come on! Join us! Bulma told me how you saiyans eat, so I made plenty!"

Vegeta sat in the chair to Bulma and stared at all the food on the table. He was reluctant about eating any because of his previous experience with his wife's cooking. How is that saying, _like_ _mother like daughter_? Bulma saw his reaction and giggled uncontrollably. Mrs. Briefs sat across the couple and observed her son-in-law.

"What's wrong dear?" Mrs. Briefs asked.

"Oh, Vegeta!" Bulma giggled. "My mom is a way better cook then I am!"

"So that's what's wrong?" Mrs. Briefs laughed. "Bulma is not like me at all. She was Daddy's little girl! She spent more time in her father's lab then in the kitchen with me!"

Vegeta picked a fork and looked at his wife and back to his food. "Go on try it!" She said. He took a small bite and chewed slowly. A smile formed on his face, as he sped up his chewing. After finishing off half of the table, he finally spoke. "That was exquisite!"

"Why thank you!" Mrs. Briefs replied, as Vegeta started on the other half of the table. Bulma kissed her husband on the cheek as he was finishing off the rest of the breakfast.

"So tell me," He began, wiping his mouth. "How did you two…"

"Well, Bulma came to me last night…" Mrs. Briefs said, before he could finish the question. "And I recognized her. We talked for hours outside last night! Isn't that wonderful?"

"Yes it is." Vegeta agreed, glancing at his wife, which caused her to blush slightly. "So that's what changed her mind." He thought to himself.

Mrs. Briefs started clearing the empty dishes and started loading them in the washer.

"Uh, mom, you don't have to do that." Bulma started, looking across the room at her mother. "Some servants are going to come later to clean."

"It's all right dear!" She called over her shoulder. "I like doing it!"

Bulma was about to speak again until Vegeta's hand gently guided her head to him so that her ear was touching his lips. "So that's what it took to get you in the mood. If you always feel that way after talking to your mother, maybe you should invite her to come back with us." He whispered, causing Bulma to blush again. By that time, Mrs. Briefs made her way back to the table and brought coffee with her.

"What's the matter, Bulma honey?" Mrs. Briefs asked, noticing the red in her daughter's cheeks. "Are you feeling sick?"

"No, mom. Uh, Vegeta wanted to know if you would like to come live with us back on Vegetasei?" She said.

"Oh, well, as much as I would love that, I think I should stay here. I have gotten use to it here, and it's my home now. But I wouldn't mind visiting you, especially if you give me some grandbabies!" Mrs. Briefs chuckled, winking at Vegeta.

"Mom!" Bulma hollered, embarrassed by her mother's boldness.

"So do we have a deal?" Mrs. Briefs continued, disregarding her daughter's protests.

"Sure." Vegeta chuckled. "You are a tough negotiator, _mother_."

"So when are you going to get started?" She asked, looking over to Bulma.

"Mom!" Bulma shrieked. "Would you stop it already?"

Vegeta blushed at that last question, but he still answered. "Already in progress."

"Vegeta!" Bulma screamed, now glaring at her husband. But the conversation continued.

"Well that's good to hear!" Mrs. Briefs said, relieved that her conversation with her daughter last night had something to do with it. "So that was you guys! I thought I heard some moaning last night."

"Mother!" Bulma yelled, switching her eyes back to Mrs. Briefs.

"Yes, you did. And it was thanks to you." Vegeta chuckled, now comfortable with talking to his new mother-in-law about his sex life with her daughter. "I don't know what you said to her, but it worked. She was so hor…"

"Vegeta!" Bulma said as she stood up, grabbed him from his chair and drug him into the living room.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"I would appreciate it if you did not got into detail." She whispered.

"Why? It's not like I'm talking to Kakarrot or somebody. It's just your mother. So relax." He said smiling, as he walked back into the kitchen.

"So, if you guys need the house to yourselves, all you have to do is ask!" Mrs. Briefs cheered. "I don't want to stand in the way of my grandbabies being conceived."

"Mom, you don't have to go." Bulma said sadly. "We can manage."

"That we can." Vegeta mumbled to himself.

* * *

After another five days had passed the couple started getting ready for their departure back to Vegetasei. When the shuttle was ready to go, Bulma hugged her mother tightly and kissed her on the cheek. Vegeta also kissed her on the cheek and as he was pulling away from her, she grabbed his arm and whispered in his ear. "I want lots of grandbabies, you hear? So jump right on_ it_ when you take off." She said then smiled at the king when he formed an evil smirk.

"Oh believe me, I plan to make up for lost time." he whispered back and went into the shuttle.

"Bye mom, I'll come see you in another two months okay, or you could come see us if you think that is better!" Bulma said walking to the shuttle.

"Okay dear! By that time, you should be pregnant! So take care!" She replied. Then the shuttle doors closed and they took off.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Looks like Mrs. Briefs is eager for some grandchildren. But will she get what she wants? And how long exactly will it take Bulma to get pregnant? Thanks for reviews!


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry folks this is a fifteen year fast forward. I couldn't think of anything to happen in between okay.

Don't Own DBZ

Wise King Vegeta

Chapter 18

Almost 15 years had passed, and Bulma was the most talked about queen in Vegetasei history. She is the most popular subject of all media being transmitted all over the galaxy. She had started a successful company, Vegetasei Capsule Corporation, and in addition, she has added many other gadgets and things to her inventions. It has been said that if she had not been chosen as queen, she would have taken Bardock's job at the V.S.T.D. because she was even smarter than he. Because of her intriguing beauty, she receives tons of gifts, mainly clothing and jewelry, from admirers all over the galaxy, just so they could tell someone that The Queen of Vegetasei wears something they gave her. She also has so many visitors at the palace to see her that they have to make an appointment just to get a glimpse of her. She has met and surpassed her duties as queen, holding charity events and giving to the less fortunate. But none of these things are reasons for her recent popularity.

Almost 15 years, and not one child. She has not given birth to an heir to the throne. She was barren, or so they say. It didn't matter a few years after they were married, but the years had started go by and add up. Even three years after the king and queen's own wedding, Kakarrot and Chi-Chi had gotten married and produced a son in no time at all. His name is Gohan, named after a great man Chi-Chi's father talked about so much. He is now almost eleven years of age, and the third strongest saiyan alive, the next one closest to becoming a super saiyan. He even trains with his father and the king sometimes, and he is strong enough to hold his own. Even his grandfathers, especially Bardock, are so proud of him. Vegeta himself wonders if he will ever have children to be that powerful.

After many years of disappointment, the queen is now in a state of depression. She could not bear to see Gohan around the palace. Not that she hates him. His presence only reminds her of her childless state. Her condition worsened in the pass few months. Now, every time she saw a baby, she held back tears. They had tried various medical procedures, one such as Invitro-fertilization, but those did not help. Her condition caused even more attraction to the palace; everyone and their mother had a remedy for her problem. And so she left today for Akron, alone, for peace and comfort from her mother, which she could not get at her own home.

"Next." Vegeta blandly said to the next person in the remedy line. People came from all over with their antidotes or suggestions, as stated before, and they wait in line each day to get a chance to share it with the king. As much as he hated it, he could not just turn his subjects away, but he only gave an hour a day for such nonsense. People were suggesting anything from disgusting potions to different sex positions. One man even had the saiyan equivalent of Viagra for woman, implying that the queen may have a sexual dysfunction. Even though he could have used it 15 years ago, he had no use for it now. Ever since that night, the royal couple had had a healthy love-making relationship. The only suggestion that somewhat sounded decent was that they should adopt a child, but this wasn't an option, for the heir actually had to have saiyan royalty in his blood.

The next person in came up rather happily. "Your majesty! I have the perfect solution!"

"Go ahead. What is it."

"Well, since the child has to have royalty in his blood, why don't you produce him yourself?"

"What do you think I've been trying to do?"

"Well, that's not what I meant, your highness."

"Well, what do you mean?"

"I was thinking you should get a handmaiden and produce with her since the queen is…"

"I will not defile my marriage by sleeping with some whore just to get a baby! Why would you suggest dishonoring your queen like that!"

"But I…"

"Get out of my sight!" Vegeta roared. "That's enough for today!"

"Alright you heard his highness. Clear out." Kakarrot said.

Vegeta got up from his throne and went for a stroll around the palace. He was unconscious of his whereabouts because he was in deep thought. He never thought this would be happening to him. He was sure he had picked the perfect queen. No matter, she was still perfect in his eyes, even if she had not given him a son. A son. Of course he wanted his first born to be a boy; it was only natural for a king. He desired a boy to train with and teach him how to be a good king. Coming to where all the family portraits are held in the palace, Vegeta entered the long hall and started pacing back and forth.

"And why does everyone assume that is Bulma's fault that we haven't had a child yet. Why couldn't it be mine?" He thought to himself passing portraits of earlier generations. It was true that many thought the queen was the weaker link. The finest doctors even had the same theory. Little did Vegeta know, they spent the whole time diagnosing Bulma, and they never even once examined his specimens. When they found her perfectly healthy, they could not think of any other reason then to tell her that she was just incapable of producing. Having no conclusion of his own, Bardock, the so-called human expert sided with them.

"Perhaps those fools have been wrong all these years, and perhaps it is my fault." He said stopping at the portrait of himself along with his parents. He stared at the picture for quite some time until he noticed something very peculiar. Walking to the earlier generation, which included his father as prince along with his parents, he noticed the same thing. And to the generation before that one, and the one before that one, and the one before that one, and so on. Some had little differentiations, but still he noticed the same thing in all. "Very odd indeed," He thought. "Why didn't I notice this before?"

* * *

She had been in Akron for over a week now, and she was spending that time relaxing. Today she didn't wake up till the early afternoon, but Bulma felt strangely fatigued as she walked down the stairs to join her mother in the kitchen.

"Honey, are you feeling okay?" Her mother asked as she sat down at the kitchen table, seeing how tired she was.

"Other than my period, I think I'm fine." She replied.

"Oh!" She laughed . "That explains it!"

"Yeah." She sighed.

"How about I make you some tea." Mrs. Briefs said reaching for the tea from the cupboard. Standing on the tips of her toes, she was having a hard time.

"Let me help you with that mom." She said getting up from her chair, but almost fell over before she even stood up all the way.

"Bulma!" Mrs. Briefs cried, running to her daughter's aid. "Here, sit back down." She said helping Bulma back in her seat.

"Thanks mom." She weakly said.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I just felt dizzy all of the sudden."

Mrs. Briefs felt her daughter forehead and neck for her temperature. Her mother's intuition told her there was something else other than menstruation going on.

"You have a slight fever." She said suspiciously. "Do you normally feel this way during your period?"

"Well, somewhat. Everything is fairly the same…except for the dizzy spells and …"

"What?"

"It's just much lighter than usual." She said with a faint smile. "That's the good thing about it."

"How much lighter?"

"Well, just some pinkish spotting here and there along with light cramping. It was a little late this month, but just by a few days."

"Bulma, I think we should call a doctor." Mrs Briefs said seriously. She knew exactly what was wrong or rather, what was right, but she didn't want to get her daughter's hopes up until a doctor confirmed it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I didn't think you all would like this chapter, but I posted it anyway. If you have any suggestions, please feel free to comment.

Anyway, what did Vegeta notice? And who knows what's up with Bulma? Review! Review!


	19. Chapter 19

Wise King Vegeta

Don't Own DBZ

Chapter 19

The board of elders were meeting in the courtroom of the palace. It appeared that they were holding some kind secret gathering, and the king was not on the guess list. They were discussing the matter of the queen's so-called infertility. They were beginning to believe that as long as Bulma was queen there would be no heir. So their suggestion was fairly similar to a solution someone just gave in the remedy line earlier. The only difference was Vegeta would not just get a handmaiden but a new queen.

"Are you saying we should get rid of Queen Bulma?" Bardock spoke up to an elder. He was invited to the little assembly. The elders needed his proof of Bulma's infertility to support their plans. He had no idea what was on the agenda at first, but now he was sure. This was nothing but a conspiracy.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." The elder said as-a-matter-of-factly. That was the only justified solution for them. She is unable to produce so let her go. If Vegeta had a new, young fertile queen, they would have an heir in no time at all. "She is getting old, and that's a for sure sign that she will never be productive. Now, we've all heard Bardock's testimony. For a human, the queen has passed her fertility peek, and in a few more years, she will be indefinitely unfruitful. We should act now."

"I never said the couple should stop trying!" Bardock said angrily. He was disgusted at the idea of Vegeta getting a new queen. Bulma was more than a queen or a lab partner to him. He actually loved her like his very own daughter. "She is not that old. Humans have been known to give birth well into their 50's; she is only 33 for goodness sake!"

Bardock's last remark caused a murmur among the other elders Afraid his partners would change their minds, the same elder then began to speak up in reply. "We shouldn't wait until she's that old! Look, she's away right now. We can make some kind of arrangement for her to stay gone."

"And what you will you tell the people, the people that adore her so much?" Bardock questioned. He had a point. What would he tell them? That she suddenly died of some mysterious illness? They would spend years trying to recover from the death of a queen they loved so much. "And what about the king? How do you think he will react to this little arrangement?"

'I think…" The elder started again, but a sudden stillness came upon the courtroom occupants, and he turned to see none other than the king himself.

"You think what?" Vegeta said, scaring him speechless. "Go ahead. Tell me what you think."

"Your majesty, I…" The elder started, but did not finish.

"That's what I thought." Vegeta began. "Who are you to try and _arrange _my life? I chose my queen, and she will stay my queen with or without child! Is that clear?"

"Yes your majesty." The elder answered promptly. Afraid that he might even be brought up on charges of treason.

"This meeting is adjourned!" Vegeta shouted causing everyone to clear out. Bardock snickered as he walked to the exit. He was humored by the incident. "And where do you think you're going?" Vegeta said startling the elder saiyan.

"Uh, I was going to grab a bite to eat?" Bardock answered, unsure of what his response should be. The king seemed pissed at the moment, and he didn't want to add to his anger.

"Just like that son of yours, always thinking with your stomach!" Vegeta laughed. "Anyway, I need you to examine something for me."

"Yes, your majesty. Anything you need; show me the way!" Bardock said submissively, surprised by the king's sudden mood swing.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

How is she doctor?" Mrs. Briefs questioned the physician worryingly.

"Oh she's fine, just sleeping." The doctor said. During the doctor's examination, the queen passed out again. "But I tell you, this is the first case I've seen like this."

"So you think it will last." Mrs. Briefs said concerned for her daughter's delicate state.

"Don't worry. I believe she will go the full term, but because of the anemia, she just needs more rest and nourishment than someone else in her condition would usually need." The doctor laughed "And I know you'll make sure of that as her mother."

"You know I will." Mrs. Briefs smiled. "So how long do you think she'll be out?"

"She had quite a bit of energy sucked up, so she should be out for probably a half day or so." The doctor commented as he proceeded down the stairs towards the door.

"Okay, doctor. I'll keep an eye on her."

"You do that. And call me if her condition worsens." The doctor said leaving the house. "And make sure she takes the vitamins and other supplements I prescribed for her. And I wish you all the best!"

"Oh, my poor baby. I wonder if I should call Vegeta and let him know?" Mrs. Briefs sighed, as she waved goodbye and thenlooked towards the stairs. "Nah, I better wait and let Bulma call him herself."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Yes, you're right once again! What can I say, your highness, you're a genius!" Bardock exclaimed. He was surprised that something this obvious was not discovered by someone sooner. It took all these generations to figure out that anyone with royal blood flowing through their veins could only produce during a certain time; referring to the fact that Vegeta noticed all the kings were about the same age when they produced an heir.

"So it was my fault all this time?" Vegeta questioned.

"I'm afraid so, but look on the bright side; according to my calculations, your fertile period started about three weeks ago."

"How do you know this?"

"Well, like you, I noticed your father became king at 30 years of age as well as the kings before him plus or minus a year or two. As you know, they became king after killing their fathers before them. Therefore, that would make their fathers at least 65 years of age when they died."

"And your telling me all this because?" Vegeta asked sarcastically.

"Because he died of an infection at the age of 43, your father was not properly relieved of his kingship, the pattern was thrown off. You were only 8 when you became king!" Bardock chuckled. "Your father was 35 when your where born and so was his father when he was born and so on and so forth. And you are just now 34 going on 35 so…"

"Yes, I see now!" Vegeta shouted with joy, as he began to put everything together. "It's time…"

"For your heir to be conceived now!" Bardock exclaimed. "So you see, everyone was just so used to getting an heir at least five years after a new king, but it seemed longer because you were crowned so young!"

Becoming aware of something else about this whole ordeal, Vegeta's smile quickly turned to a frown. Bardock's smile also faded away as he looked upon his king saddened appearance. "What's the matter your highness?" Bardock asked.

"You say my fertile period may have started three weeks ago?" Vegeta questioned.

"Yes, if I did my math correctly."

"Then…how long is this period going to last?" the king asked, interested in how long he had to impregnate his wife.

"Oh, the queen is away isn't she?" Bardock asked. "How long has she been gone?"

"_Three_ weeks to be precise." Vegeta stated.

"Then that is a problem!" Bardock panicked. "I think your fertility will last for only a month!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Vegeta growled. "The trip to Akron takes two weeks!"

"I know." Bardock nodded in agreement.

"So this is the only chance I get?" Vegeta raged. "It can't be! I noticed some of the families with two children!" Yes some of the portraits did show every two families with two children, the firstborn a male and the second a female that was also part of the pattern.

"Yes, that is so" Bardock agreed, and did some further calculations in his head. It seems that Vegeta's grandfather had a sister, which means Vegeta will have a daughter. "Hmmm. It seems that your next period of fertility will be in about12 to 15 years."

"No way!" Vegeta shouted. "I have to get to her now!"

"But how are you going to do that?" Bardock asked. "Your fastest shuttle couldn't make it there in time!"

"I know there's a way! It has to be!"

Bardock and Vegeta then looked up to see a very perky Kakarrot entering the room. For some reason, he had a silly grin on his face. "Hey guys look what…" Kakarrot began.

"Not now Kakarrot!" Vegeta yelled at the taller saiyan. "I don't have time for your silly games!"

"But …" Kakarrot pouted.

"I said not right now!" Vegeta grunted, annoyed by Kakarrot's insolence.

"But look what I can do!" Kakarrot said gritting his teeth like an exasperated child. He then disappeared then reappeared seconds later with Chi-Chi in his arms.

"Kakarrot! Put me down! I have to finish…" She started then observed her surroundings. Instead of her own kitchen, she was in her father-in-law's lab. They disappeared again then Kakarrot returned alone in a split second.

"How did you do that?" Bardock and Vegeta shouted in unison.

"It's a secret." Kakarrot smirked, proud of his new trick. Upon completing his task of relieving the palace of all visitors, he learned something new from one of them. The alien was disappointed that he did not get a chance to share his remedy with the king. When Kakarrot saw this, he felt pity and treated the creature. In return, the alien from far away showed Kakarrot how he was getting back home: Instant Transmission.

"Okay, you don't have to tell me how!" Vegeta growled impatiently. "Just let me ask you this. Can you travel great distances like that?"

"Do you mean other planets and such?" Kakarrot said scratching his head.

"Yes say like Akron for example." Vegeta hinted.

"Yes..but…" Kakarrot hesitated.

"Good. Then you can have the task of returning Queen Bulma back home to me. It's urgent that I have her home right now."

"But…"

"What are you waiting for Kakarrot?" Vegeta raged "Do that…that thing."

Kakarrot looked as if he was trying to sense out something, but his concentration ceased as he looked at his king. "Just as I thought."

"What's the problem?" Vegeta questioned.

"Her signal is too weak for me to pick up from here." He said in disappointment. The only reason he was able to sense Chi-Chi is because she was stronger than Bulma and not to mention within a close range.

"So this means you can't go get her?" Vegeta asked.

"I think so." Kakarrot replied, causing the three to think quietly to themselves.

"My king?" Bardock asked, finally speaking up after observing his son and the king interact. "Isn't my son Radditz serving as your ambassador on Akron?"

"Yes, that is so. Good thinking Bardock!" Vegeta said, with shining eyes. "Kakarrot, can you pick up your brother's signal?"

"Yes…" He answered concentrating. He then smirked as he sensed his older brother's power. "He's the strongest being on that planet right now."

"Then go to him, and then go to her!" Vegeta said as Kakarrot was about to disappear. "Wait!"

"Yes, your highness!" Kakarrot said taking his fingers down from his forehead.

"I want to go with you! Can you do that?"

"Of course, just place your hand on my shoulder." Kakarrot said. Vegeta immediately followed his directions and within an instant they were gone, leaving Bardock in amazement.

"Ah, it looks like we shall have a new prince very soon and a princess later on." He thought to himself, as he walked out of his lab. He was on his way to his daughter-in-law's for some dinner since Kakarrot wouldn't be there to eat everything in sight.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Was this chapter confusing? I apologize if it was, and I also apologize for the tardiness. The next one should be out this weekend.

Next time: It's something about Bulma's condition that only Kakarrot realizes at first. You'll find out in the next chapter.


	20. Chapter 20

Wise King Vegeta

Don't Own DBZ

Chapter 20

With in a flash, Vegeta and Kakarrot were on Akron. Kakarrot was so precise with his brother's coordinates that he landed right in front of Radditz during an intense training session. Seeing a fist swiftly coming towards him, Kakarrot dodged saving himself. He forgot about his majesty who was hopping on one foot because the other was accidentally stepped on it when they landed. So…Radditz's fist landed on Vegeta face sending the king flying across the room.

"What the…Kakarrot?" Radditz said in surprise looking down at his younger brother. "How did you…Oh your majesty! Forgive me!" He then cried seeing Vegeta get up rubbing the fist print embedded in his cheek.

"Kakarrot! You fool!" Vegeta shouted.

"Gee, sorry your highness." Kakarrot said. "How was I supposed to know he was in the middle of a training session?"

"Uh, let me see, May be because his power level was a little _too _high just to be sitting around!" Vegeta growled.

"Oh, that's true." Kakarrot agreed with a cheesy grin, giving the peace sign.

"What an idiot! Vegeta hissed.

"I never expected your presence, my king." Radditz said. "What brings you here? Wait don't tell me! I forgot my annual report, didn't I? I'll get right on it your majesty!"

"It's not due yet! And if it was, I didn't come here to listen to statistics and what not!" Vegeta raged, still angry about getting punched in the face. Remembering his sole objective for coming, he took a deep breath and calmed down. "Anyway, you can talk to your brother about that. I have other matters to attend to, carry on." And with that, Vegeta was gone. He knew how to get to Bulma from where he was, so he didn't need Kakarrot's assistance.

"Woah, what's up with him?" Radditz said to Kakarrot. "Why did he leave so fast?"

"I don't know exactly. He wanted me to bring him here to see the queen. He said that it was urgent."

"Do you think she's sick or something?" Radditz asked.

"Let me see…" Kakarrot said sensing for the queen. If she was sick, then her power level would be lower than usual; he determined this by learning from his earlier mistake. When he sorted her reading out, his expression was filled with confusion. "I'll talk to you later brother. I have to go." He said disappearing before Radditz's eyes.

"Wait!" Radditz cried. "You never told me how…you…did…that."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The king flew fearlessly across the Akron sky, coming to the small cottage as fast as he could. He landed at the door step and reached for the door knob when Kakarrot appeared in front of him causing him to jump back.

"Kakarrot!" He shouted. "I swear if you do that again, I'm going to kill you!"

"Sorry, I'm still adjusting to my new trick, but I just wanted to tell you…"

"Can't this wait! I have a baby to make you know!"

"But the qu…"Kakarrot started, but was cut off again. This time by Mrs. Briefs had come to the door.

"What's all the fuss about?" She said, then noticing who was standing outside. "Oh, hi! I was just going to call you!"

"Hello, uh, _mother_. Can we talk later? I have to go do something right quick." Vegeta said and walked by the cheerful lady in went right up the stairs, leaving her to talk with Kakarrot.

"Hi Kakarrot!" She cheered, dragging him in the house straight into the kitchen. "Here sit down!" She said sitting him at the table. "Now what can I get for you?"

"Uh how about some ice cream, some fried chicken, oooh and some chocolate cake…" He began as he rubbed his hands together.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Vegeta walked softly across the bedroom floor over to the bed where his beautiful queen slept. It was almost like sneaking into her chambers when they were back home. She looked so peaceful, and it was a shame he had to wake her up. She could be grumpy sometimes after waking up, but it was well worth it. This time he was going to get a baby out of it.

"Bulma." He sweetly whispered in her ear, causing her to stir. "Wake up."

"Mother…" She mumbled. "Just let me sleep."

"It's not your mother." Vegeta said, causing her to slowly open her eyes.

"Vegeta?" She said trying to get up.

"Don't bother." He said, removing his gloves. "I'm joining you."

"Vegeta." She whined. "You came all this way just to…"

"It's a long story, but I'll explain later." He said now removing his armor.

"I don't think I can right now." She said slowly falling back to sleep.

"Bulma?" He said. Seeing her drowsiness, he sat down on the bed next to her. "What's wrong? Why are you so tired?"

"Vegeta…we're…" She said fighting sleep with all the energy she had. "…we're going to have a baby." She finished then smiled tiredly as sleep took over again.

"A baby! You're pregnant?" He shouted, but only see that he was talking to himself because she was fast asleep. He then pulled the blanket back over her and lightly kissed her on the cheek.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Before Kakarrot knew it, tons of food was on the table before him. When he made his request to Mrs. Briefs, it seemed she did her own little _Instant Transmission _thing, bringing everything he asked for. For the first time in his life, he was unsure of what to eat first.

"So," Mrs. Briefs said sitting in the seat across from the hungry saiyan with her cup of tea "How's Chi-Chi and that cute little boy of yours!"

"Oh they're fine!" He said as he began eating. "Gohan has gotten so strong now!"

"That's good! I hope my grandson is as strong as Gohan!"

"I hope so too!" Kakarrot agreed. He was oblivious to the fact that the queen actually is pregnant. Whenever Vegeta made comments about his non-existent son during their sparring sessions, he just mindlessly agreed, knowing someday the king would have a son. So he did the same with just then with Mrs. Briefs. Little did Kakarrot know, she wasn't just babbling about the non-existent. He then looked up to see Vegeta coming into the kitchen. The king was smiling like he never saw before.

"She's pregnant!" He shouted with glee. "I'm going to have a son!" Mrs. Briefs went to hug her son-in-law and then dashed up the stairs to attend to her daughter.

"Wow Vegeta! That was fast!" Kakarrot said, causing Vegeta's smile to fade slowly.

"No you imbecile!" He growled, walking towards the table. "She was pregnant before I got here!"

Kakarrot titled his head in confusion. He didn't quite understand what the king was saying. "You mean it's some one else's child with the queen?" He asked innocently.

"It's _my_ _son_ you dunce! She was obviously pregnant before she left Vegetasei!"

"Oh so that explains it." He said finishing his scraps.

"Explains what?" The king said taking a seat next to Kakarrot.

"Well I was going to tell you earlier that when I tried sensing the queen after we arrived here, I could tell she was weakened some how. But I didn't know what the cause was."

"Oh, I see."

"Yeah, Chi- Chi went through the same thing."

"She did?"

"Yeah with Gohan." He said getting up to put the dishes in the sink. "You see, my father told me that because Chi-Chi is human and carrying a half saiyan, she would be weakened during the first few weeks."

"And why is that?"

"He said something about the baby draining all of her energy because it's trying to survive or something like that." Kakarrot informed. He was half correct in a way. Bardock did tell him something of that nature. He actually said that Chi-Chi's human body was trying to supply nourishment to maintain the pregnancy. When it wasn't enough for the half-saiyan embryo, her body's reserved energy was used in the process. "But something still bothers me." Kakarrot added.

"What?" Vegeta asked, looking over to him.

"I know Chi-Chi's stronger than the queen, no offense, but the pregnancy didn't make her that weak."

"So what are you saying?"

"I don't know. I just know that…" Kakarrot began again, but he sensed something that made him twitch. "Did you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Vegeta asked, oblivious of the feeling. Kakarrot senses had become more powerful since he learned that new technique. Thefeeling then hit him again.

"That!" Kakarrot said jumping this time.

"Nope, still not feeling it." Vegeta said as if he was singing it.

"It's coming from upstairs!" Kakarrot shouted. "The baby is strong enough to give an energy signal now, and I felt it! But wait…something's different!" Vegeta stood up calmly and concentrated to feel this energy Kakarrot was referring to.

"I feel something…not very strong…" Vegeta said still trying to concentrate. Kakarrot did the same, concentrating even harder then before.

"No wonder she's so weak!" Kakarrot cried. It was now clear to him what he felt, and he was amazed at his discovery. "There's two of them!"

&&&&&&&

Well now…that's the twist I've been trying to get to. I also tried putting a little humor as someone requested, if it was even noticed. I'm not good at humor.

Anyway, did anyone actually notice the so-called humor? I need feedback please! Review!


	21. Chapter 21

Wise King Vegeta

Don't Own DBZ

Chapter 21

Not one child for fifteen years, but now she was going to be giving birth to not one but two babies. Even though it would not be a problem for the royal couple to provide for their children, practically the whole galaxy had already done so. The queen was showered with three times as many gifts as she did before she was pregnant, something for two princes and herself. She received complements on her beauty like never before as her face shined with the glow of pregnancy. Her extreme fatigue was a thing of the past as the unborn princes paid their mother back with their own energy tenfold. She had never felt so good and so full of energy.

Bulma lie comfortably on the examining bed for the obstetrician to inspect her round tummy where twins were developing. This was her last appointment before her expected due date which is a week away. So far the twins were healthy and incredibly strong, the both of them. Of course they are strong as Vegeta always boasted; they are his sons. Judging by previous ultrasounds, the doctor had informed the king and queen that the princes were fraternal, meaning that they may come out looking totally different from each other. .

"So the next time I see you will be in the throne room sometime next week or whenever the boys feel like they're to make their appearance outside the womb." The doctor informed, helping the queen up from the bed.

"Did you say throne room?" She said raising a brow. "Why not here?"

"Didn't the king tell you?

"Tell me what?"

"The birth of the next king is to be a public presentation." The doctor said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"What? You mean I'm going to have my legs spread apart so everyone and their mothers can see where my children are to come from?" Bulma raged. "I don't think so buster!"

"Calm down my queen. Don't upset the princes again." The doctor cautioned. He thought about the time she mentioned that Vegeta apparently upset her by trying to snatch away the weird mixture of different foods she had concocted in order to satisfy her cravings. He claimed she was poisoning his children with her experimentations, and that done it. As he had his fingers bent backwards, the king learned a valuable lesson that day, do not touch a pregnant woman's food unless you want to get hurt, especially if she's empowered by two half-saiyans inside her.

"No one will see..ahem…down there, except the king and myself of course. A partition will be provided for your privacy." The doctor added.

"Thank goodness." She said causing the doctor to sigh with relief as he dismissed the thought of being held in a full nelson by an agitated queen.

"When the first prince is born, the king will present him as his heir and next king, and everyone will give the proper respect to their next king. That's all." The doctor said informing her on some more on saiyan customs. "By the way, where is his majesty today? He usually makes all your appointments."

"Oh, he's meeting with some diplomats today, but he wanted me to give an update on the babies when I meet him for dinner." She answered.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So I'll see you in another few months _ambassador_." Vegeta said emphasizing the word ambassador. He had chosen a new ambassador for the new industrialized Tabor, the planet Bulma was stranded on years back.

"Are you kidding, your majesty! I'm staying right here for another week or so!" Ambassador Tomaz proclaimed. "The wife and I wouldn't want to miss the birth of the next king!"

"You're right! She is due within the next week or so. I'll tell you what, do as you like, but have someone overseeing that project while you're away." The king suggested. He couldn't deny anyone the privilege of seeing his sons born. He was going to have their births' broadcasted all over the galaxy as he did for his wedding.

"Already taken care of my king." Tomaz said.

"Good. I like that." Vegeta chuckled. "So I'll see you at my table for dinner tonight then!"

"Thank you, your majesty." Tomaz replied. "It will be an honor."

"Till then." Vegeta said dismissing the ambassador. He was headed back to his chambers to see if the queen had returned.

He arrived at his quarters unaware of how he got there because he had been daydreaming the whole time he was walking. He came to his door and opened it. After checking to see if his path was clear, he stepped into the room carefully. He didn't want to trip over anymore baby stuff like last time. His and her quarters, as well as the lounging area, were filled with gifts and things. The queen started filling the small room next to hers with her enormous wardrobe years back; nobody informed her that the room was supposed to be a nursery, so there was no room in there. The boys were going to have their own rooms but not until they were old enough to make transition. The queen was in the process of redecorating; so, to sum it up, the place was a disaster area.

"Oh, you're back!" the queen exclaimed. She dismissed her interior specialists and went to greet her husband with a kiss.

"I hope this is going to be done by next week." He said after their lips parted. "I can't have my sons living in a pig sty."

"Don't worry. It will." She replied. "And they're my sons too!"

"Why did you wait this long to do this anyway?" he asked. "You know how I hate procrastination. Who's to say they'll be born next week. They may even come tomorrow. Come to think of it, doctors do make mistakes. You should know, they said you were incapable of producing didn't they?"

"Yeah, but I'm sure they won't be here tomorrow. Maybe in a few days but not tomorrow. That's too soon."

"Don't forget, you are carrying two babies. That doctor already told you that the duration for them was going to be shorter than it would be for one child."

"Now you just said doctors aren't always right." She laughed. "Now you're telling me they are!" She had him there. Boy, he hated when she did that to him. She could be too smart for her own good sometimes.

"Alright then, keep thinking you have a week left to get this place in shape, but I'm telling you if they come before then, I'm just going to say: _I told you so_."

"Well then Mr. Know-It-All, let's make a little wager." She said smirking.

"What kind of wager?"

"If the babies come with in the next three days, you get to name the firstborn after yourself as you already planned, but if they don't, I get to name the firstborn when they do come."

"No way! I already told you it's a tradition. My father's name was Vegeta, my grandfather's name was Vegeta, my great-grandfather's name was Vegeta, and so was his father before him and so on. You can't just go change that!" he argued. "The crown prince can be named none other than Vegeta."

"I understand if you know you're going to lose." She said, causing the king to curse mentally. She had him again, so he could not back down.

"Okay...It's a bet." He said with a little hesitation. "But know this, if they come within the next three days and this place isn't cleared out, I'm going to take over this little operation. Is that clear?"

"But I wanted…" She started, knowing what he meant by that. He was going to ruin her plans for the perfect nursery.

"Now, now, my queen, _I understand if you know you're going to lose_." He taunted, throwing her own words back at her. She angrily turned away from him and haphazardly began picking up baby essentials.

"Fine! Have it your way!" She shouted, flinging a pillow at him, then smiled sweetly. "But I won't have to worry about that anyway because I'm going to win! So there!"

"We'll see." He said smirking back at her. "We'll see. Now give me kiss before I go train a little before dinner."

"Hmmm. Do you deserve a kiss?" She teased, coming back towards him.

"I think I do. I've done nothing but speak the absolute truth to you." He chuckled. "Anyway, I'm the king, and you can't deprive me of what's rightfully mine."

"And I'm the queen. I only give to those worthy." She said seductively, now only an inch away from him.

"So do you deem me worthy, my queen?" He purred, stepping closer to her.

"For what I have to give, yes your highness, you are very worthy." She whispered softly, their lips almost touching. "Now open your mouth and close your eyes and I shall give you your prize."

Vegeta quivered with excitement at her very words and quickly did what she commanded. Bulma smiled evilly at how silly he looked then stuck the pacifier in his mouth, causing the king to open his eyes in surprise and spit the nipple out. Laughing uncontrollably, she tried as fast as she could get away from him, but at the flicker of an eye he was right in front of her.

"Ha, ha! Very funny!" He laughed her pulling her close. "Now give me my real prize!" He then said taking his kiss afterwards. She struggled in his arms at first, but then she couldn't help but give in. "I'll see you at dinner." He said after parting from her and then went out the door. She sighed and began cleaning up again.

"There's no way he's going to mess up our plans! Right boys!" She said to her belly. Surprisingly, they answered her with a double kick. "Woah!"she said holding her stomach. "One at a time please!" She then continued with her cleaning, moving and carrying things around.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I hope this chapter answers the questions pertaining to Bra being one of the twins. There are two fraternal boys so the other one cannot be Bra. Okay, who's going to win the bet? Bulma or Vegeta? And if Bulma wins what will her name be for the firstborn? Okay the second question is a no brainer, but I had to ask. Thanks for your input!


	22. Chapter 22

Okay, a few people are on the right track about the twin thing. But there will be no dying, not yet. These are the last bit of chapters, but there might be a sequel with the twins growing up. That's if anyone would like for me to continue. Anyway here's the next chapter:

**Wise King Vegeta**

Don't Own DBZ.

**_Chapter 22_**

That very evening of the king and queen's bet...

Kakarrot was happily eating with his family at his own table. He would later on to eat again with the King like he did every other day. Chi-Chi and Gohan usually went with him to join their majesties for dinner, but tonight Chi-Chi didn't feel like joining the royal couple. For some reason, Kakarrot stopped in the middle of his dinner. He had a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach, which made him feel sick. This was unusually for him to feel sick, especially while doing his favorite thing, eating.

"I don't know what it is." Chi-Chi explained, referring to why she didn't want to join the king and queen at their table tonight. "But for the pass two weeks, every time I go near Queen Bulma, she has these weird contractions, very painful ones."

"Mom," Gohan started. "Maybe the babies are reacting to your power level or something, right Dad?" Kakarrot was still in a trance, trying to figure out what was making him feel so bad. He didn't realize Gohan was talking to him. "Dad?"

"Huh, oh, what were you saying Gohan?" Kakarrot answered, totally clueless to what his wife and son were conversing about.

"I said maybe the babies sense something about Mom that's why the queen has those weird contractions." Gohan said.

"Oh, yes, you're on the right track, son." Kakarrot smiled, looking over to Chi-Chi. "Some day you're going to be as smart as your grandpas."

"Thanks Dad!" Gohan rejoiced. "Where are my grandpas anyway?"

"Oh they're having dinner with the King tonight." Chi-Chi said, but she was still curious about the previous comment that Gohan made. "And what would the babies sense about me that cause them to stir." She then said looking at her husband who was smiling wickedly.

"Chi-Chi," Kakarrot began. "I thought you would have it figured out by now, so I didn't tell you."

"Have what figured out?" Chi-Chi inquired.

"Hey mom, I'm going to the royal dinning hall to join my grandpas." Gohan said finishing his dinner and clearing his mess at the table.

"Alright young man!" She called to her son as he exited. "Don't stay out too late this time! You know the tutor comes early tomorrow morning!" Gohan was taught by a private tutor. He didn't attend a public school with the other children. He was too busy running after his father and the king or in the lab with Grandpa Bardock, but Chi-Chi was still persistent about her son's schooling.

"Okay mom!" He called back, closing the door behind him.

"Now what were you saying?" Chi-Chi said turning her attention back to her husband, who was beginning to get that feeling again.

"Oh, um, what was that?" Kakarrot asked. He was so confused. What could be causing him to feel this way?

"You know, you said something about I should know why the babies are agitated whenever I come near her majesty." Chi-Chi recalled.

"Oh," Kakarrot said remembering. "Did you notice that you have not been up to speed lately?"

"Yes, but I've been feeling a little tired, and…" Chi- Chi paused now knowing what her husband was hinting. "You mean…"

"Yep, the babies apparently sensed the fetal power growing within you like I did, which caused them to react to your presence." Kakarrot grinned. He knew for a few days that his wife was pregnant with his second son. The unborn princes only knew before he had, being that they were jumping at Chi-Chi's presence two weeks before. He then had that strange feeling again. His keen senses were alerting him of something, and this time he was sure what it was. "Chi-Chi, I have to go!" Kakarrot blurted out.

"What? Why?" Chi-Chi asked, but Kakarrot was gone before she finished those two words.

"Wow, another baby!" Chi-Chi exclaimed, happy that she was expecting a second child. She hadn't planned on another baby after 11 years, and Kakarrot knew about it the whole time. "Waittill I tell Bulma this!"

* * *

It was a beautiful day on Akron, as it always is, and Mrs. Briefs (Or Bunny as some may call her.) was in her garden watering her flowers when the very excited saiyan appeared beside her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and frightened her. 

"Oh, my!" She shouted, then started giggling when she saw the owner of the hand that was touching her. "Kakarrot you scared me!"

"Sorry," He said smiling.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. "Back for more chocolate cake?" She asked. Kakarrot was there earlier that day for lunch, taking full advantage of his new technique once again to have some of Bunny's wonderful cooking. He also sparred with his brother every now and then.

"Oh no! Not that it wasn't good and all, but you asked me to come get you when…" He said when he was interrupted.

"Oh my! Already?" She shouted with joy. "Wait let me grab my things!"

"No madam, let me get that for you!" Kakarrot said speeding into the house and grabbing Bunny's pre-packed luggage. He then sped back outside and held his arm out to Bunny to take hold of. "Are we all set?" He then asked. Bunny answered with a nod, and they were off.

* * *

The royal dinning hall was full to its capacity for the first time in a few years. Various diplomats were visiting, and members of the king's elite squad were also present. Lady Artacha was also visiting, the first time in years since she retired as the king's advisor. The table was filled with exotic dishes, made on order, from all over the universe, and a dessert tray was also set aside, containing an abundance of cakes and other sweets. 

"Here you are my queen." The head chef said as he placed a dish in front of Bulma. This was just one of many dishes she had already eaten, but this one was special. The king looked in disgust at the food, putting a hand up to take it away, but then received an evil eye from his pregnant wife.

"How could you eat that?" He said, causing some of his guests to turn from their current conversations. He didn't take his hand back as of yet.

"Don't you dare! I haven't had this since I was a kid back on earth! Do you know how long it took for the chef to make a duplicate recipe?" She angrily shouted at her husband as she slapped his hand down. He then turned and smiled nervously at all his guests, who then returned to their conversations.

"What is that?" He whispered, turning his attention back to the queen as she was already taking a bite of the specialty.

"It's called…" She began then taking another bite. "…chili dogs." She then let out before taking another bite, completing one of four topped with anything that was ever once put on a chili dog before.

"Chili dog?" He asked, never hearing of such a thing. At first, he thought she was eating an actually dog, but then he reasoned, knowing his wife wouldn't be eating such an animal. The chili dogs began to look desirable to him as he observed the way she was chomping down on them; the way the chili dripped off the side of the bun when she bit in to it. It was very messy, but it sure looked tasty. He then reached a hand out to taste for himself.

"No way Jose! Get your own!" She shouted, swiping the plate from his reach. She then quickly dropped it back on the table and placed a hand on top of her stomach.

"Are you okay, my queen?" Lady Artacha asked, seeing the queen's actions.

"Oh I'm fine. Just a little indigestion." She smiled, causing Lady Artacha to rejoin in the conversation with Bardock and another diplomat.

"See that's what you get for eating things like that!" Vegeta teased, then grabbing the plate from in front of her. "Now let me have it."

"Hey!" She cried, as the king began on her last chili dog. "That was mi-" She stopped and whimpered as a pain suddenly shot through her, causing her to reach for her side. The king immediately dropped the chili dog and reached over to comfort his wife. The room was filled with silence as all conversation had ceased, and all eyes were on their majesties.

"What's wrong?" Vegeta asked, very concerned about his wife.

"I think I ate too much." She said grinning, causing everyone to laugh as if it was a joke and continue with their dealings, oblivious to what was really happening.

"Come on. Let's get you to back to the room." He said helping his wife up, and they walked slowly towards the exit. "Everyone, continue with your meals. We're going to have to say goodnight a little early."

Everyone said their goodnights and did as the king requested. The couple was now headed straight for their quarters when another pain halted the queen, and she grabbed at her belly once again. This time something additional startled her.

"Are you sure this is just indigestion?" The king interrogated sensing something else was going on with his wife.

"No…" She said, a little unsure, causing the king to tilt his head in confusion. She was looking down to see that her dress was soaked.

"No?" the king said then looked down at her. His eyes widened with surprise when he saw the wet gown. They then looked each other in eyes, and Vegeta smirked, assuming what this meant. He was on his way to winning the bet, and his heir would be named Vegeta after all. "I told you so." He teased.

"Oh you!" She growled,. He was right about things all the time, but she had to go and make that silly bet with him, thinking she knew her own body better than her husband. "Just get me-- Owwwweee!" She cried, holding on to her husband tightly. This contraction was twice as strong as the last ones, and for some reason Vegeta had felt it too, which made him frown. He didn't feel the actual contraction, but he sensed something more going on inside his wife. And at that very moment, Kakarrot and Bunny appeared in front of the couple. Bunny immediately ran to her daughter, who was hunched over from the pain she just experienced. Kakarrot gazed at Vegeta with a worried look on his face.

"Did you just feel what I felt?" He asked Vegeta, who nodded a yes. Something extraordinary was happening, and this was just the beginning.

* * *

Woah, what's going on here? What's so extraordinary about twins being born? Oh yeah they're not your average twins; they're half-saiyan! Thank you everyone for your reviews! I totally appreciate it! 


	23. Chapter 23

Sorry this is late. I hope this chapter isn't confusing. The scenes will be switching back in forth constantly in almost the whole chapter, so pay close attention to who's talking. Got it? Okay Here it is!

Wise King Vegeta

Don't Own DBZ

Chapter 23

The audience sat patiently as they awaited the birth of the next king and his twin brother. Some of them sat for hours just doing nothing. There was nothing to do for most but wonder who the boys will look like. Would they have the father's or the mother's looks. There were a few conversations going on that subject.

"You know those saiyans are the strongest beings alive, and the same probably goes for their genes." a trooper in the audience said to another. Being a good friend of Bardock's, he was assuming this because of the way Gohan came out. He was half saiyan, but looked as if he was a full-blooded one. Tail, dark eyes and hair, He had all these qualities. But Chi-Chi also had the same excluding the tail. So this was an opinion shared by all, not a proven fact.

"So you're saying that the princes will come out looking more like the king.?" An elite asked, jumping into the conversation.

"Yeah." the trooper answered."I can't imagine them any other way. Picture them with blue hair and eyes like the queen; I couldn't see it"

"Well, maybe you're right." The elite said after picturing the princes in his head.

"Of course I am. Just wait and see."

* * *

"Drugs! Drugs! Give me drugs!" Bulma said, grabbing the doctor by the collar. "I need DRUGS! Now!" 

"Now you know we talked about this before, and I still feel the same. No drugs!" Vegeta said trying to help the doctor from his wife's grasp. "Let him go!"

"But you're not the one going through this…this…HORROR!" She growled, yanking the doctor back and forth, almost choking him. Vegeta really tried helping the poor man but…he couldn't! "Give them to me now!"

"Your majesty shall I summon the anesthesiologist!" the doctor pleaded to the king.

"NO! I will not have you poisoning my children!" He shouted, ripping the doctor away from his ravaging wife.

"Please Veggie. I'll let you name the first born" She begged, trying to crack a warm smile with the pain flaming within her.

"Have you forgotten? As I recall, I already have that privilege. Now breathe like you're supposed to be doing! That should help with the pain." Vegeta chuckled, bringing a hand up to caress her.

"Touch me and I'll kill you!" She said through her teeth, striking fear in the Saiyan King, as he regretted reminding her of the bet she had already lost.

* * *

Dad there's something very weird going on out there." Kakarrot said, coming into his father's lab. Bardock was meditating instead of observing the birth of the princes. 

"I know son" Bardock replied, fully aware of what was happening inside the queen.

"You do?"

"Yes, I didn't know how I was going to tell their majesties, but I'm afraid they would not be able to handle it, especially the queen."

"Is it that bad?"

"As far as I know, yes it is."

"Dad, I think you should have told them even if it is bad news." Kakarrot said taking a seat next to his father. "That way they would have been prepared for the worst. If something does happen, and the king finds out that you knew something he'll…"

"Yes I know, that's why you must not say a word."

"But."

"Promise me Kakarrot!"

"Yes Father, I promise." Kakarrot said subjecting himself to his father. "But you have to tell me what's going on."

"Alright I'll be blunt…One of the twins…one of the twins will not make it."

"What?" Kakarrot said rising. "How do you know this?"

"Well after I heard there were going to be two of them. I did a little research. I wanted to find out if this would be the first set of twins to be born in the palace. It turns out that there were other twins that were to be born to kings and queens in the past. Naturally, they were two boys, but only one of them was born alive." Bardock said as he got up from his chair.

"So that could be just a coincidence right?" Kakarrot questioned.

"That's what I thought too, but then I noticed that this occurred way to many times. It was another pattern of some sort, one that I can't figure out."

"But what would cause one of the babies to die during birth?"

"Think about it Kakarrot. It's two boys right?"

"Right."

"And there can only be one king, right?"

"Yes. But I don't get it." Kakarrot said, causing his father to sigh.

"What are you noticing about the queen's contractions?" Bardock then said, taking a different route of explaination with his son.

"Well it's kind of hard to explain." Kakarrot said scratching his head.

"Go on."

"Well the for some reason every time she had a contraction the babies power level went up, but I thought that was normal at first because Gohan did the same thing. But then one of them went higher than the other."

"And was that all?"

"No. They started taking turns, each one going a little high than the other. It was sort of like…"

"Like what?"

"Like they were preparing to battle."

"Exactly."

"But who are they going to battle?"

"Kakarrot! Who else is in there with them!"

"You mean they're going to fight each other! Inside the womb!" Kakarrot shouted.

"Not exactly fight, but there is somewhat a battle going on for the kingship, and only the stronger one will survive. I found that for some unknown reason after the stronger baby forces his way out, all circulation is cut off from the second child, suffocating him." Bardock explained, now pacing back and forth.

"But I sense one of them is way stronger than the other, but he's suppressing it some how." Kakarrot mentioned, as he focused on the unborn princes' energy signals.

* * *

"I need to use the bathroom! I have to go! Now!" The queen shouted, taking her feet from the stirrups. 

"Your majesty it's only the babies. You don't really have to potty." The doctor chuckled. "Now place your feet back, and let me see if you're ready to push."

"I need to push! Can I push now?" Bulma shouted, impatiently wiggling her toes, as the doctor did his examination. Vegeta just quietly observed his wife with narrowed eyes. He hadn't said a word since she threatened to kill him. He never saw act in this manner. Now he can see why Bunny insisted on finishing the nursery for him instead of coming. "I can't hold it anymore! It hurts so much!" She cried.

"Yes your majesty, you are ready to push!" The doctor smiled, seeing that the queen was dilated enough. "You can push with the next contraction."

* * *

"Give it up brother. I'm stronger!" said Baby 1, as he pressed against his brother with all his might to get to the exit first. 

"Whatever." Baby 2 calmly stated, pushing back his brother with little effort. Obviously, he was the one suppressing his power. "Look, we both know who's stronger, but if I exit first then you'll die. And you know I'm the only one who can save you." Baby 2 actually cared about his brother's survival; he didn't want him to die.

"No way I'm stronger!" Baby 1 said arrogantly, trying again to push back his brother.

"Face it brother, You know that's not so. If you were stronger you would have been born by now and left me for dead. So if you don't want to believe it, then fine. I'm going." Baby 2 said, effortlessly pushing away his brother, then raising a hand to the light, tricking Baby 1 to believe he was actually leaving.

* * *

"It's coming!" Bulma said as she pain increase in her abdominal, bringing another contraction on. Now squeezing her husband's hand tightly, she began to push. 

"Hey look! It's a hea…hand?" The doctor said, unsure of what was going on. At first, it looked as if a small bald head was beginning to emerge. But when it came out some more, it was clear that it was a fist instead.

"What?" Vegeta said as he joined the doctor at end of the bed to see what he was talking about.

* * *

"Okay! Okay! What do I have to do? Baby 1 shouted desperately, causing his brother to pull his hand back in.

* * *

"Wait a minute! It went back in?" The doctor said, as he and Vegeta observed the small hand quickly go back in.

* * *

"I thought you would change your mind. Now since I'm stronger, I should be able to let you go first and nothing should happen to me in here." Baby 2 said shifting to lead his brother to the opening. 

"Okay. Let's do it." Baby 1 said eager to leave the womb first.

"You know what this means, right?" Baby 2 questioned.

"Not really, what?"

"You shall be named after father and the next king instead of me." Baby 2 said. He couldn't take the kingship if it meant someone had to die. He could have easily exited the womb first, but the whole purpose for the struggle was to make his brother realize that he was the stronger one.

"Oh really." Baby 1 said smirking evilly then exited.

* * *

"Okay now this time it's a head, a head full of black hair!" The doctor said as Baby 1 began to exit. 

"Finally!" Bulma said panting heavily.

"Just give me another good push with next contraction!"

"Here it comes!" She grunted, pushing at the same time then hearing the sound of _Prince Vegeta_ crying. He was his father's very image from his head down to his toes.

"Good! Baby number 1 is out!" The doctor said, handing him to the attendant to clean up.

"Hand him here!" Vegeta shouted ready to present his heir to the awaiting audience.

"Wait your majesty! I haven't quite finished cleaning him up!" The attendant shouted, as the baby was snatched out of the small tub by his father, diapered, and wrapped in a blanket up to his neck.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present to you his majesty King Vegeta XVII and Prince Vegeta XVIII." The royal announcer said as Vegeta proudly held his heir up for all to see. 

"See what did I tell you!" a speculator said as he and the rest of the audience bowed. "He looks just like the king, hair and all!"

Vegeta smirked arrogantly as they all applauded for his new son. He had finally achieved his goal to become a father. And his son was strong, as far as he could tell. But little did he know, the other was even stronger. He was so proud of his heir that he almost forgot about _this_ other son that was to be born.

"Your majesty come quick!" an attendant called, snapping the king from his reverie.

"What is it?" he shouted back.

"The other prince! It doesn't look good!" she said, unexpectedly receiving Prince Vegeta from his father. She then sat in the nursing area and fed the next king a bottle. "I know this isn't your mother's, but this will have to do for now; she's kind of busy right now."

* * *

"What's going on here?" The king questioned the distraught doctor. 

"I don't know exactly, but the other baby's heart rate is dropping." He answered nervously.

"Well, do something!" The furious king demanded.

"Veggie, I don't want him to die!" Bulma said tiredly, then jumped as she felt another contraction coming on. "Ohhhh!"

"What's happening?" Vegeta asked, gritting his teeth.

"She having another contraction!" the doctor shouted happily knowing the contraction was a good sign. "Push, my queen, push!

* * *

"Alright focus." Baby 2 said to himself tiredly. All circulation was cut off, and he was now depending onthe oxygen that he was smart enough to save; but it was running out fast. "You can do this." He said trying desperately to stay alive. After almost giving up, hewas now flowing with his mother's push as she felt another contraction.

* * *

"Here he comes! I see the head, a head full of…_lavender hair_?" the doctor said, unsure again. "One more push!"

"GRRR!" Bulma squealed pushing with the last of her energy until she heard the cry of her second child. "_Trunks_…"

"Now wait a minute. I didn't say you could name the second born either." Vegeta said to his wife but she was knocked out and didn't hear him. "But I suppose _Trunks_ is a good name. You've earned it anyway." He finished, then receiving a cleaned Trunks from one of the attendants. He stared at the baby strangely. He surely had his mother's features, but something else bothered him about the child.

* * *

"Father, you can stop worrying now." Kakarrot said to his father, who was staring out a window. "They're alive! The both of them!" 

"They are, but how?" Bardock rejoiced.

"If I sensed it right, it seems that the stronger baby risked his life for the weaker one; he let his brother out first. He almost gave up, but he made it out…alive."

"Kakarrot, what ever happens, we must keep this to ourselves."

"I understand."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The babies communicating inside the womb is a sort of a 'Baby Geniuses' and 'Look Who's Talking' twist, if anyone wanted to know where that came from. If you haven't seen any of those movies then you don't know what I'm talking about.

Okay this is the last official chapter! Maybe I'll continue in a sequel, maybe I won't. It depends. What do you want?


	24. Chapter 24

_Epilogue (More like a transition chapter)_

_Pregnant again, after twelve years, Bulma was speechless. First they tell her she's incapable of having any children and then she gives birth to twins who had just had a birthday. And now at 45 years of age, she was just told she would give birth yet again in another 37 weeks. _

_It wasn't that she was disappointed…no…it was mostly due to the fact that her husband, the king, had prior knowledge of her expectancy right after conception...he knew...but he did not say a word. He even knows the sex of the child, which the doctor could not even tell at the moment. _

_What prompted her to be examined was the extreme fatigue she was battling and the conversation she heard King Vegeta having with Kakarrot. She had fallen asleep some days ago, and the king had carried her to her chambers; and assuming she was totally knocked out as they conversed in the lounge, he actually laughed at the fact that he kept it secret for so long. He even plotted to make a bet with her and pretend to correctly guess the sex of the child so that he would easily win and name this one as well; that's what she was fuming about._

"_Excuse me doctor?" the queen said to the physician who was repacking his equipment. She had asked him to her chambers privately just to confirm the pregnancy without the king's knowledge. He had just left for another planet with Kakarrot and would not be returning until later on that same evening._

"_Yes, my queen?" he asked ready to leave out._

"_As the queen, can exercise my right to privacy as a patient?" She asked just to make sure._

"_Why, yes, of course!" He chuckled._

"_Excellent!" She thought out loud. "Then the king shall not hear of this appointment?" She said hinting for the doctor to keep his mouth shut, which had him a little tense._

"_Uh…yes your majesty…I understand…" he said now leaving the room. "good day, your majesty."_

_Now it was time for the king to pay dearly for taking his wife as a joke. She quietly sat and waited at the dinner table with the two princes as they quietly loaded their stomach like they were having an eating competition; but then Trunks suddenly paused and looked up to the exact location his father and Kakarrot would appear an instant before they actually arrived._

"_Hey is there any food left?" Kakarrot cheerfully asked._

"_Yes there's plenty. Have a seat." The queen said smiling mischievously. "You too, darling."_

"_And why is my queen so full of energy this evening?" Vegeta said smirking as he winked at Kakarrot who had already joined the twins in their little competition and took the lead that fast, causing Trunks to give up._

"_Mother, may I be excused?" Trunks asked already getting up from his seat interrupting her before she replied back to his father._

"_Not right now, Trunks." She stated, gesturing for him to return to his seat. "I have something to announce…"_

_Trunks did not return to his seat, but instead he smiled at his mother. "Mother…" he said yet interrupting her again as he walked over to her chair and placed a hand on her shoulder. "If I guess what you want announce, then may I be excused?"_

"_I don't see why not..." She agreed. "…but write it here first…" In case her genius son guessed right, she didn't want the others to know until she told them; and whispering was out of the question with the super hearing those saiyans possessed. _

_Prince Vegeta glared at his brother as he began to write on the small note pad and pen his mother pulled from her small purse she carried. Trunks wrote only one word, and his mother gasped in shock._

"_See you later mother!" Trunks said slowly marching out of the dining area._

"_Hey!" She called before he got to the exit. "How do you know that I'm pregnant?" She blurted out than covered her mouth instantly. She had ruined her own plan._

"_The same way father, brother, and Kakarrot here knows already…I sensed it…bye!" He said running out the double doors._

"_That boy is too smart for his own good!" She said to herself then gave an evil eye to her husband and company who were now snickering. "Laugh all you want, Vegeta...I still have my trump card!" she then thought to herself._

"_How about we make a little wager?" Vegeta then said turning to his wife after silently conversing with Kakarrot._

"_What kind of wager?" Bulma asked innocently as if she didn't know already. _

"_Whoever guesses the sex of the unborn child, obtains the right to name him or her." Vegeta said mentally laughing. He was going to win the bet as he did with the twins._

"_Okay…" She said smirking. "…it's a girl!" She then quickly proclaimed, not giving him a chance to say it first._

"_Huh?" he said surprised she had guessed it right away while Kakarrot held in his laugh._

"_I said it's a girl!" She restated happily getting up from her seat. "…and her name shall be BRA! Good night dear…I hope you don't get too lonely sleeping in YOUR OWN CHAMBERS TONIGHT!" She laughed then sticking her tongue out as she skipped out the dining area._

_Kakarrot could no longer hold in his laugh and the food he was chewing ended up showering the crown prince who was sitting across from him. "Sorry Prince Vegeta…that was just too hilarious!" He apologized to the boy who promptly stood from his chair holding his arms out to the sides._

"_Ugh! How disgusting!" Prince Vegeta seethed now leaving to relieve himself of the filth._

_The king was still in shock as Kakarrot calmed down his continuous laughing. "You have to admit, my king…"He then said rising from his seat. "…you had it coming…well, I'm going to go eat again with my family…good night!" He then flashed away leaving the king by himself now._

"_But how did she know?" He said to himself still in shock._

* * *

Well I called this an epilogue, but then again, you can say this is a transitional chapter to the sequel I started called _The Good Son._ Why I call the sequel by this title…there's a few hints in this chap and the one before. You'll just have to wait and see…I'm trying to get the first chapter out this weekend maybe.

Special thanks to all those who kept me on their alerts all this time…your patience has paid off.

Please Review, and like always, I really appreciate it!


End file.
